Total Warriors ACTION!
by Frostfoot-Dreamleaf
Summary: 36 cats, one ultimate game, one ultimate prize. Your favorite warrior cats battling it out to be leader for a moon. And you can help decide, who that cat will be. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE, R&R- rated T for saftey
1. Chapter 1

**YEEEE! New story! I know I'm already juggling three other stories (Frostfoot Stories, Everlasting, and Stolden Hope- check em out!) But I had a really great idea! One of my fav TV shows is Total Drama Island, and my idea was Total Warriors Action! Kind of the same concept, but differnt. It's more like all those survial shows mixed together with warriors! And the best part, you get to help. I'll show you how...**

**But first, here's how the story will be like. My two characters, Frostfoot and Dreamleaf, will be the hosts. I have chosen 36 cats from all the clans, and three kittypets, to compete. Different clans were mixed together to make it more interesting. **

**NOTE: The cats have to be a warrior to compete, so any apprentices I wanted to put in, I gave warrior names. Mmkay? Also, any leader I put in are put in with warrior names. No advantages here. The prize for the winning cat is to be leader for a moon! I may add some other kittypets, loners, rouges, or BloodClan cats later to make the teams more interesting. Also, there will be alot of crack parrings in this too.**

**_How You Can help!_**

**1) When it comes time for a cat to be voted off because they didn't do the challange well, they finished the challange but hey- someone's going home, or you just plain hate em, in your review (When I say) you will vote for the cat you want to leave. I will count up the points for each cat, record them in the next chapter and that cat will leave.**

**2) I need some challanges, so if you have a good challange, tell it to me! No promieses that it will be used, but nine out of ten times it will. Challanges have to be something that cats can do. Has to be able to have some kind of winner and loser, and can only take place at the lake. No challanges in the mountains. **

**3) If you don't see your favorite character up there, and you really want him/her to compete tell me. If I need something exciting, I may just put the cat in. HAS TO BE A CAT FROM THE WARRIORS SERIES, NO ROLE PLAYING CATS! Or, if you have a great crack shipping, agian tell me and I might just use it...**

**So, here's the teams and where they will be staying when not in challanges. The cats that arn't compeating will be living on the outskirts of the territorys.**

TEAM HOSTS, will be living at the moon pool

Frostfoot and Dreamleaf

TEAM VOLE, will be living in on the Island

Mistyfoot

Onewhisker

Graystripe

Mothwing

Berrynose

Millie

TEAM RABBIT, will be living on WindClan territory

Crowfeather

Cherrytail

Squirrelflight

Poppyfrost

Tawnypelt

Cody

TEAM BIRD, will be living in the two-leg barn

Sparrowpelt

Brackenfur

Stormfur

Pebble (tribe)

Brook (tribe)

Nightcloud

TEAM SQUIRREL, will be living on ThunderClan territory

Fireheart

Willowripple

Whitewing

Smudge

Breezefeather

Hollyleaf

TEAM FISH, will be living in RiverClan territory

Leafpool

Lionthorn

Ravenpaw

Icefrost

Brambleclaw

Heatherheart

TEAM FROG, will be living on ShadowClan territory

Jaywing

Sorreltail

Swiftfox

Cinderflank

Princess

Ashfur

**So there you have it, there's the teams. Review and tell me your thougts, and I will be accepting the review ideas to help me, numbers 2-3 (No cat is getting kicked off yet). If I get enough reviews, the first chapter will be hopefully up; Wednesday at the latest. SO REVIEW!**


	2. Lake Relay

**Hey Frostfoot-Dreamleaf, up with the first chapter of Total Warriors ACTION! And thanks, to all of the reviews- good ones or flames- greatly appreciated. Sorry it took so long for me to update, but it takes alot of time writing chapters, I've figured out, because this story will have long chapters. This chapter will be the first challange, and the cats setting in to their new arrangements. I will do each team, and the POV for each team will change every chapter. Also, when you get to the POV of Pebble's team, the one that lives in the horseplace barn please note afew things. First- the humans and hores abandoned it long ago, second- the barn has two levels, and third- the barn is based off a barn that I know so it's different... So enjoy...But first-**

**Gethernia- good idea! I might use that in the next chapter...**

**NewProphecy- I like a lot of cats, and I luv Smudge, I had to put him in there- who knows. Maybe he'll win. And thanks for the compliments**

**Silent Memento- you don't have to like my story, just don't review the next chapter if you read this one**

**Dawnshadow- NOOO! Your right, I totally forgot Sandstorm. Maybe I'll add her into a group in later chapters...**

**Shadowfoot- LOVE THAT IDEA! That's the challenge I'm using in this chapter, but changing it a little**

**We the People who Hate Your Shit- read Silent Memento**

**Gyerfry- hmmm... I acually have a plan for him to show up...**

**Night Angel VJM- look, this story isn't what you think it is perhaps. You could compare it to those Warrior Cat American Idol thing, yeah. Same concept of the voting thing**

**Spottedpool- I didn't even think of that! Great idea, and Holly X Breeze will be parring, and they are competing. **

**So, now that that's out of the way, I should probally start the chapter, Right? Okay, so here it goes. **

Frostfoot's eyes scanned the cats below her, their jaws hanging slack about the news they had just heard. Yep, shocker to everyone, except Frostfoot and Dreamleaf, of course. Frostfoot had just told them all about what these cats were doing here and the teams. Frostfoot looked down at Dreamleaf to see a purr escaping the black cat's lips.

Dreamleaf opened her eyes and smiled a tooth grin when she looked at Frostfoot, and then she turned back to the crowd. Frostfoot scraped the bark of the tree she was sitting on worridly. No one was talking, not one peep. Frostfoot cleared her throat, and she saw a few cats snap out of their daze and close their mouth quickly.

"So uhh...You might as well get into your teams now- yep..." Frostfoot stumbled uneasily. About half of the crowd had their mouths closed now and were looking among each other like this was some kind of crazy dream. But, rather unwillingly, they mumbled to themeselves as they searched for their team mates. And by now everyone was awake.

Frostfoot saw a bit of uneasyness ripple through the cats as they gave an awkward nod to their team-mates. For a moment, a bit of sympathy flashed through Frostfoot's chest, but it was gone as she remembered that she had left her clan to come to this group of strange cats. Stories, of course, had been told about some, but others were strangers to her.

She gave a low whimper when she thought about all her friends, back over the mountains. She missed them. Surly these cats could coroperate for awhile, when she had to coroperate with them! A low hiss interuppted her thoughts. Dreamleaf.

"Frostfoot, Frosty..." She reminded gently, jerking Frostfoot from her thoughts. Frostfoot looked down at her gratefully, and turned back to the cats. The teams were in a broken circle, each cat staying their distances from the cats they would be living with for the next few moons. Frostfoot gave a grunt, soon they would be closer than ever.

"Looks like you've met your teammates, but now it's time to go to your assigned territory. Your first challenge will begin tomorrow at Sun-High, meet us at the tree-bridge, more explanation will be there." Frostfoot mewed, her mind whirling with excitment for the coming day.

The cats looked at each other before stumbling toward the tree bridge to go to their new territories. Only one group stayed, because their new 'camp' was at the island. A sudden thought hit Frostfoot and she called after the retreating cats.

"Get a good night's rest and lots of food engery, because you'll use it all up in tomorrow's challenge." The white she-cat called after them. A few flicked their tails to show the host that they had heard, but that was it.

"Come on Dreamleaf, let's go to our new camp...the moonpool!"

_Mistyfoot_

Mistyfoot watched as all the teams, including the hosts left the island. She looked up, a tingling feeling in her stomach. The trees moved and shaked as the wind blew, and Mistyfoot wished that she could be back in her own camp. But this was her own camp...now atleast.

"Well," Her new teammate Graystripe mewed gruffly Millie at his side, "We'd better start settling in and getting patrols out for prey."

"But where would we catch the prey?" Onewhisker asked. Graystripe shrugged, his gaze skirting the island.

"Two tail lenghts from the shore would be our territory, I'd imagine." Mothwing offered logically. Onewhisker looked skeptical.

"What prey would wander into a two tail length radius?" He mewed flaty.

"Some stupid prey." Mistyfoot chirpped with a meow of laughter, getting in her peice.

"Some very stupid prey." Mothwing agreed. Mistyfoot gave a smile at Mothwing. She was more than glad that she had another RiverClan cat with her, a very good friend in fact. She gave a glance at the medicine cat, and they snickered to themselves.

Mistyfoot looked over at Berrynose, the only cat who hadn't spoken a mew yet. He looked uneasy, cautiously moving toward Millie and Graystripe his eyes flashed to each cat. Mistyfoot furred her eyebrows in confusion, from what she had heard, Berrynose was a self centered, talkitive cat. But now he wouldn't even open his mouth.

But Mistyfoot couldn't blame him. He was seasons younger and his two clanmates that he got put with were attached at the hip. Mistyfoot felt a nudge in her ribs. She looked at Mothwing.

"Who's that?" Mothwing asked, looking at Berrynose. Mistyfoot followed her gaze, surprise brimming.

"Oh, that's Berrynose of ThunderClan. He's a new warrior, and usually he's very talkative, atleast I've heard." Mistyfoot answered with an uninterest shrug.

"Berrynose..." Mothwing whispered, the name rolling off her tounge. She turned back to Mistfoot.

"Do you think he's a good warrior?" Mothwing asked hurridly. Mistyfoot gave her a long glare but answered.

"I heard that Honeyfern likes him, but I don't know if he likes anyone." Mistyfoot answered cautiously. Why in the name of StarClan was she showing intrest in this longfurred cat? She ignored it and turned back to see Onewhisker's fur standing on end. A hiss escaped his lips, directed at Graystripe.

"So now you think your the leader." Onewhisker hissed defensivly. Graystripe looked at him, his eyes showing no emotion.

"I never said that." he mewed. Onewhisker looked at him, unsaid hate burnind deep in his eyes.

"But you sure act like it." he mewed with a snarl. Graystripe was speechless. Millie turned on the WindClan cat.

"Well your no leader yourself." She spat. Onewhisker gave a growl at her, before pointedly turning and slumping under a bush.

"Anybody wake me, and you'll be sorry." he warned, his tail twitching. By now Graystripe was fully awake, and surprise was floating off of him.

"I'd assume we could use the land outside of the territories." Mistyfoot suggested lightly. Graystripe nodded, still shocked.

"Mmhh.. yeah. Who would like to go out and catch us some prey." He asked. Mistyfoot wasn't really in the mood, so kept her tail down. But Millie and Berrynose offered. And Mothwing's tail went up a heartbeat after Berrynose's.

"Millie and Berrynose, sure," Graystripe murmured more to himself and then he looked at Mothwing, a his eyes flashing like he had just seen her standing there for the first time, "And Mothwing can go to collect herbs. Were lucky to have a medicine cat." He purred, and Mistyfoot agreed. She watched as the tree retreated into the bushed to hunt.

"Well Mistyfoot, looks like Onewhisker is asleep," he mewed with amusment as faint snores came from the bush, "So we might as well find somewhere to sleep as well."

Mistyfoot nodded absetly, her mind wandering back to when her clan had to use this very island as their camp so many moons ago. It was nothing more than a bad memory now, but Mistyfoot was somehow spooked by having to live here again. But, she did know the coziest spots and led Graystripe to a bush that was used for the nusery. the bush by far was the most sheltered and had the softest grass.

Mistyfoot lay down by the other side of the den, farthest away from the entrance. She crossed her front paws and lay her head down on them. Graystripe lay down, close enough to Mistyfoot so that his fur lightly brushed hers. She jerked her head up and glanced at him.

Graystripe must have felt the suprise from Mistyfoot because he scooted away. Mistyfoot lay back down.

_Ohh, this stinks. Mothwing is going ga-ga over Berrynose, Berrynose seems unwilling, Graystripe and Millie are only interested in each other, and Onewhisker is refusing to speak to any of us. How can we possible win when we can't even act like a team? _Mistyfoot thought dully before she sank into a deep sleep.

_Cody_

Cody's tail flicked uneasily as she followed the cats into the wide open moor. Her every sense was alert and ready. She was new to this and, every falling leaf spooked her. Beside her, a ginger cat named Squirrelflight, brushed her pelt soothingly.

"I know how weird this must feel," Squirrelflight cooed gently to Cody, "Being so far from home, and not knowing anything about how we live."

Cody smiled at her, but it wasn't pure. She felt scared, and so her lips curled to much and you could tell that she was trying.

"Yeah," Cody answered before looking over the plane, flat land, "I might feel better if I was with Leafpool though." Squirrelflight gave a sympathetic purr.

"It's okay, I'll show you what you need to know." the ginger cat promised.

"Thanks, you could start by telling me who my team is." Cody asked, looking over the cats. They scared her in a way, with their study bones and battle scarred pelts. Squirrelflight nodded and pointed to a tortishell she-cat, a little older than everyone.

"See that? That's Cherrytail. She comes from SkyClan, a clan that lives farther away than you do. I don't know her very well though." Squirrelflight atmitted. Cody nodded, Cherrytail looked nice...sort of.

"And the tortishelshell and white cat in front of her is Poppyfrost. She's the yongest here. She's really nice and really calm. And the tortishshell in front of her is Tawnypelt. She may have a bit of an attidute, but she's good. We go way back..." And Squirrelflight trailed off, memories swimming in her eyes like fish. A flash of jealousy ran down Cody's spine, and she almost wished that she could have a good friend like that.

"And who's that, that cat in the front." Cody asked, pushing her thoughts away. Squirrleflight's eyes flashed when she saw the cat.

"Him?" She asked, her voice suddenly becoming high pitched, "That's Crowfeather. He's sometimes prickily, and mosty understood, but he's a really good friend of Leaf- of mine." She finished. Cody looked at her curiously. She thought that she for a second was about to say 'Leafpool'.

Suddently Squirrelflight halted, "Were at the camp." She mewed. Cody wrinkled her nose.

"We are?" She asked with confusion. As far a she could see, it was nothing more than a lot of bushes. But then she remebered Leafpool's former home, she had thought it was just a bunch of brambles...untill she actually stepped inside. It must be the same for this camp.

"So, where's the entrance?" Cody gulped as Crowfeather led the around the side of the bushes. Squirrelflight shrugged.

"Don't remember very well." She answered. Cody let out a sigh, and watched the WindClan warrior's dusty pelt. It was then that she noticed that he was the only tom in the group!

Well, the entrance was found, and it was different when she stepped inside. It was like a giant paw had come down and scooped a chunk of the land from the earth! The land dipped down gently into a grassy clearing, with holes and boulders scattered.

"Welcome to WindClan camp!" Crowfeather mewed from atop the biggest boulder. Then he padded back and fourth, as if thinking.

"We need a leader, and I nominate myself to be leader, because I know the territory and the land!" Crowfeather proposed, his eyes looking over the heads of the she-cats.

"I second this nomination!" Tawnypelt called out. Crowfeather gave a grin at her, one that made Cody's spine shiver.

"All those in favor, say 'aye'." Crowfeather called out. Cody called out "AYE" like everone. She gave a smile when she saw his happiness.

"Cool, now let's see who's on my team... Tawnypelt, Cherrytail, Poppyfrost, Squirrelflight, and..." He stopped when he got to Cody.

"My name is Cody." She called out. Crowfeather's eyes narrowed into thin slits.

"Cody? That's not a name of a warrior." He observed. Cody felt all eyes on her as the cats gasped. Hushed murmurs arose from cats.

"Is she a loner?" Poppyfrost asked, studying her.

"Or maybe a rouge?" Tawnypelt chipped.

"She can't be from BloodClan, she dosn't have a collar." Cherrytail pointed out.

"Collar!" Crowfeather yowled suddenly, and then he jumped down right in front of Cody. His gaze met hers, but she held his glare.

"Do you, live with two-legs?" He accused. Cody blinked at him.

"Yes, I do." She mewed, but instantly reggeted it as everybody gave gasps and cries.

"Kittypet!" Crowfeather spat right in her face, before reeling back in disgust. Then he backed away, his voice low and angry.

"I was put with a kittypet, how do they expect us to ever win? I'm going to go and sleep in the leaders den. You all can choose whatever den you want." He mewed, before dissapering into a hole in the ground.

"Shall we sleep in the warriors den?" Squirrelflight suggested warily. Tawnypelt nodded, but turned pointedly to Cody.

"Yes, we shall," She spat, "But not you _kittypet. _I don't want your kittypet stench stinking up my sleeping space. You can sleep down in that den!" Tawnypelt mewed, pointing with her tail to a hole on the far side of the clearing. Cody waited, but murmurs of agreement rose up, making her want to cry. But Squirrelflight would back her up, right?

She looked at the ginger she-cat, but Squirrelflight didn't say anything. She just kept her head down the whole time. With tears sprining to her eyes, Cody backed away to the hole. Then, slinking down into it, she rested her head on her paws.

_No body likes me,they think that us house cats can't do anything. But I'll show them...and they will all see just what this kittypet can do._

_Pebble_

"Yep, here it is..." A study bracken colored tom mewed, staring up at the old rickety barn. Pebble felt her stomachs twist. She felt fear flash through her veins as a cold wind blew down, making the old house creek and shake.

"It's alright, Pebble. This house is safe." Brook assured her gently. Pebble nodded, but shestill had her doubts about it.

"What about the two-legs Brackenfur?" A tabby tom asked the bracken tom. Brackenfur gave a shake of his head.

"Don't worry Sparrowpelt," he mewed as he pushed a large wodden slab aside, "Daisy told me that they abanonded it long ago." Then just to show that it was okay, he jumped inside of the barn. Pebble wondered if it had gobbled him up. But a second later, his head popped out of the black opening.

"You coming?" He asked. Sparrowpelt, happy to show how brave he was, followed Brackenfur. And then the prickily black-she cat named Nightcloud followed after him. A warm strong cat brushed up against Pebble.

"Come on Pebble, let's go." The low voice cooed.

"Okay Stormfur." Pebble mewed warily. And then she hasended after Nightcloud. The jump wasn't too far up, but she bunched her mucles and leaped. With a terrifying yowl, she saw that she had mis guessed the jump, and she wans't going to do it. He claws scraped the wood. as she tried to get a grip on it. For a second, fear flashed through her body. She was about to fall, but then Sparrowpelt grabbed her by her scruff. She was hauled up clumsily, and she bumped against the side.

"There you go," Sparrowpelt mewed when she was standing on the wood. She mewed a quick and curt thanks, too embarrest to do more than that. She opened her eyes and took a look around the barn. She was staning in the doorway, one slab of wood broken and falling. Holes in the wood were scattered around her, with bits of leaves and hay on the ground. A large box type thing with metal sides and a metal stick off of it loomed in front of her. More hay was stacked in it. To Pebble's left was a wall of wood, streaching high above her head, but low enough so that she could jump on top of it. As far as she could see, there was a whole lot more of the hay in it, a large mountain stacked by the back. A rope hung down, just at a level where Pebble could reach it.

On her right side, was a cluster of stables, metal bars making it look like a prison. On the farthest side, a old creaky door was the entrance into the stables. And right by that door was a ladder up to a level filled with more- of course- hay.

"This is pretty cool." Stormfur commented as he and Brook appeared from the entrance. Brackenfur mewed with agreement.

"And with all this hay, I'd bet there are a lot of mice and such." Brackenfur mewed, and right on que, a mouse zipped past his paws. He lunged and caught it, a purr of satifaction rising in his throat.

Suddenly, a spam of hunger hit Pebble's stomach and she scanned the room for more mice. Everybody else seemed to be hunting as well. Pebble narrowed her eyes as the smell of mice hit her nose. Prowling forward, she spotted it. A big fat plump mouse nibbling on a seed, half hidden by a pile of hay. And about the same time the mouse saw her, Pebble was jumping.

The mouse fled, it's small fuzzy rump shaking as it swerved right and left. And then, it jumped into the opening that led to the stables. Pebble could have had a better chance if she had found another mouse, but not only was she hungry; she was curious. She wanted to find out what lay behind the wooden wall and the cold metal bars.

If Pebble had paied any attention at all when she had first set paw in there, it was that one, the smell of another cat was strong, and two, the floor here was creaky and unsafe. But the mouse was just in her reach, like it was urging her to chase it. She took a step forward, and the mouse ran to the far back of the stables, where the shadows were as thick as blood. Pebble couldn't see a thing, but her smell was working fine, and the mouse was giving her a strong easy to follow aroma.

She reached the back, feeling pretty good about herself for being so brave. The mouse was barley a fox tail away, but Pebble decied to go for it slowly. She took one sep forward, and then another. Beneth her back paws, the wood started to crumble. And Pebble didn't notice untill she was caught off guard and falling into the dark. She sheathed her paws and tried to push herself up, and was glad when one of her claws found a knot hole that she could use. But that was it. With horror, her front paws started to slide as her back end was being pulled down.

Pebble had barely enough time to turn around quickly and to see where the hole led. It was black, but Pebble could faintly see the ground. And it sure did not look inviting. She was going to fall and die, and she herd a low cry and it took her a moment to reilize it was her own.

"Be quiet." A voice from the darkness ordered. And strangly, Pebble obeyed. The scent of a she-cat wrapped around her as the soft pitter patter of paw stepps grew louder. And then, out came a cat from the shadows. Pebble wasn't sure what the cat looked like at all, because she couldn't lift her head to look. And thankfully, a moment later, the cat grabbed her and started pulling upward. And for a split second, they both tetered, almost falling into the darkness together. Pebble closed her eyes, but didn't open even when she was being pulled up.

And then, rather wroghly, she was put on the ground, in a safe spot. She opened her eyes and saw the cat's feet. It was white, but the strangest thing was on one foot...she had eight toes. And then the cat was gone just as quickly as it appeared. Pebble didn't get up, instead, she lay panting on the ground. Her senses came back to her, and she faintly heard Brook, Brackenfur, and Sparrowpelt come into the stables.

"Pebble," Brook breahed in her ear, "Are you okay?" She asked with concern. Pebble grunted and picked herself up off the ground and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She answered. Brackenfur was looking at her, his jaw hanging open.

"What happened?" He sputtered. Pebble shuddered as she turned back to the gaping hole she had fell through. And then, Pebble looked around, confusion edging in her mind.

"Where's the cat?" She asked. Brackenfur looked at her strangly.

"What cat? Who?" He pried. Pebble searched the stable, looking into the shadows.

"The cat that saved me... the cat with eight toes." She answered. Brackenfur looked at her like she had just grown another head.

"Eight toes?" Sparrowpelt snorted, "no cat has eight toes."

"The she-cat that saved me did." Pebble insisted. Brook brushed up agianst her side, her eyes blank.

"Pebble dear, were the only cats in here." Brook cooed gently. Pebble looked at her.

"I know there was another cat in here. She smelled like pine and she appred from the shadows right over there." Pebble explained, pointing to the farthest stable back. Brackenfur sighed, and being very careful to step around the hole checked back there. When he returend, his face showed that he had found nothing.

"Nope, nothing back there. Just an old two-leg blanket. That's it though." He replied.

"We could use that for bedding," Sparrowpelt offered. Brackenfur nodded.

"Good idea. Brook and Sparrowpelt, come and help me." he ordered. The two nodded and followed him. Pebble watched them go, wondering idly if her angle cat would appear to her agin.

_They all think I'm crazy. But there really was a cat that helped me, and she did have eight toes. If they just wait, I'm sure she'll show up again..._

_Hollyleaf_

"And then, I found the berry! It was red and beautiful and big and- Hollyleaf? Hollyleaf, are you even listing to me?"

Hollyleaf raised her head, looking into Willowripple's eyes. Hollyleaf and Willowripple were currently sitting on one of the ledges in ThunderClan camp. The rest of their clan mates lounged lazily, enjoying the ever so fragil sunlight. "Hmm Willowripple?" She asked, but then hastily added, "Oh yeah, yeah... you found the big red berry." When her RiverClan friend gave her a slicing look.

"You could atleast be a bit happy for me, or even pretend to listen." Willowripple breathed irritibly. Hollyleaf sighed, and licked a black paw. She, acutually, would rather be doing something else than listing to Willowripple's latest medicine cat tale. She had givien up being a medicine cat long ago, but might have been a bit more interested if she was one now.

"Your nervous." Willowripple observed. Hollyleaf looked down, was it really that noticeable? But she was, and she had good reasons too.

"Yeah," She started hesitantly, drawing out her answer, "But there's a lot things that could go wrong."

Willowripple snorted, "Go wrong? Like what?" She pried. Hollyleaf sighed.

"I dunno, like what if someone from our team gets kicked off? Then we'd be the weakest link! Or what if-" She was cut off by Willowripple's dismissive tail flick.

"You worry too much. I think you should just relax." The gray cat suggested, letting her limbs sprawl out in all directions. Hollyleaf shook her head.

"I don't think I'd be able to. I'm begging to think signing up for this was a bad idea." Hollyleaf mewed, her voice a small whisper. Willowripple chuckled.

"Don't we all?" She asked, opening on eye, but she didn't give her friend time to answer. Instead, she picked herself up, shaking her fur to get rid of the dust, "Would it make you feel better if we were acually doing something?" She asked. Hollyleaf nodded.

The two cats jumped down from the ledge, making their way over to Fireheart, who was giving orders to the rest of their team. He spotted them instantly, urging them over with his tail.

"Right on time, girls." he purred when they joined him. Hollyleaf looked over the other cats, all the cats who would be on her team. There was Smudge, who was looking quite fearful. But behind the fear, there was bright detirmination. Then there was Whitewing, who was looking as calm as a vixen, her long white fur beautifully clean. And then there was... Breezefeather. He looked like he really didn't want to be here. _Good, and we don't want you here either. I can't believe I'm stuck with YOU! _Hollyleaf thought bitterly. But then again, they would need every cat to win.

"Whitewing, go hunting and bring Smudge with you. Show him the territory," Fireheart instructed. Whitewing nodded, and looked at Smudge, who looked down sheepishly.

"Come on Smudge," Whitewing sighed, "Let's go. Daylight's wasting." And then she and Smudge left, a purr begginging in Smudge's throat. Fireheart gave a chuckled, before looking at Willowripple.

"Willowripple? Medicine cat of RiverClan?" he asked. Hollyleaf watched Willowripple's fur fluff out with embarresment.

"Yes." She giggled. Fireheart gave a wide smile.

"Purrfect." He mewed, "Willowripple- all of Leafpool's medicine herbs should still all be in the cleft, but you'd better check. You might want to restock." He suggested. Hollyleaf's tail dropped. Her friend would have to be stuck doing medicine cat duties, and they couldn't go hunting.

"What about me?" Breezefeather snarled quitely. He looked up into the ginger cat's green eyes. Fireheart held his gaze, searching his pelt with his eyes.

"Something useful." He answered, before turning to Hollyleaf, "Both of you together." He instructed. Hollyleaf held back a groan. Why did she have to be put to do anything with Breezefeather?

"Like what?" Hollyleaf chocked out. Fireheart supressed a sigh.

"I don't know. Go hunting, help Willowripple, spy on a team- just do something." He stressed with a moan. Then, he walked away, his head down, muttering to himself. Hollyleaf looked at Breezefeather.

"Let's help Willowripple?" Hollyleaf suggested hopefully. Breezefeather shook his head.

"No way, you heard Fireheart- he said _spy on other teams. _We could get some info." He insisted. Hollyleaf was hesitant. Spying was did sound fun, but what if they got caught. But upon looking at the black tom's firm face, she gave in.

"Fine, let's go spy. But if we get caught, I'm holding you personly responsible." She warned. Breezefeather shrugged and rolled the threat off his shoulders with ease.

"Let's get going." Hollyleaf grolwed, and brushed past Breezefeather.

"Excelent..."

It didn't take long before Breezefeather and Hollyleaf were in the forest, the soft springy ground squishing between their toes. Hollyleaf sighed. She was glad she was home, unlike Breezefeather who looked uncomforable as the bushes ticked his pelt.

"Let's go spy on the hosts- find out what our first challenge will be. So we can be ready." He mewed, bouncing up and down with excitement. Hollyleaf snorted, _toms! _

"Let's just get this done with." Hollyleaf mewed, starting up toward the moonpool. She took the lead for awhile, and it was music to her ears when for once, Breezefeather wasn't saying anything. He was silent for almost the whole treck across the forest, as he tried to avoid big trees and bushes. It wasn't until they were on the wide open moor of WindClan when Breezefeather pulled into perfect step beside her. He grunted, like he was clearing his throat. Hollyleaf looked expectantly at him, waiting for the silence to shatter.

"So, Hollyleaf..." he started uneasily.

"Hhmmm?" She asked, half listing.

"You know, calling you Hollyleaf takes so much _effort! _Can I just call you Holly?" He asked with a cheeky smile. Hollyleaf rolled her eyes.

"Whatever floats your boat." She answered with a snort.

"Cool- Holly."

Hollyleaf igonored him all the way up to the moonpool. She could hear the hosts talking just down under the ridge. They both looked at each other, silently knowing to keep quiet. And then on mouse feet, they crept forward and down to where a mass of bushes were. They crouched down and looked through the bush. Frostfoot's white pelt was visible between the leaves. They couldn't see Dreamleaf, but she was close because they could hear her talking.

"I think we should order falcon," She mewed, "it's so much more filling than eagle." Dreamleaf argued.

"No way, hawk is tastery, cheaper, eaiser to cook, and most filling! We should order hawk." Frostfoot growled, clearly disagreeing. Hollyleaf sighed. They had come all this way to spy on what food the hosts were going to order? Lame! Beside her Breezefeather was watching it like it was some kind of show.

"I agree with Dreamleaf," He whispered leaning over, "Falcon tastes so much better." He decided. Hollyleaf glared at him, but he was already back to watching the hosts. Breezefeather tried to move to get a better view, but cracked a twig. Hollyleaf flinched and prayed they hadn't heard it. The hosts stopped talking for a second, and Frostfoot's ears perked up.

"You know, we really should be deciding on the next challenge. I think we should make them all eat mouse bile." Frostfoot mewed to Dreamleaf. Hollyleaf heard Dreamleaf answerer, which was louder than before.

"I agree on that!" She mewed. Hollyleaf's stomach did a sumersault. Eat mouse bile? Gross! Hopefully she wouldn't have to do that.

"It would be a shame if anyone were to spy and find out right now." Frostfoot mewed, her voice reaching a higher pitch. Breezefeather looked at her triumphantly, his eyes just screaming JACKPOT!

"I know..." I voice whispered from behind them. Stiffly, Hollyleaf turned to see a pair of glowing blue eyes.

"BOO!" The eyes growled. Breezefeather was quiet for a second before he and Hollyleaf went tearing into the the clearing with fear. Frostfoot was there, laughing and gasping for air.

"Good job Dreamleaf!" She commented as Dreamleaf padded out behind them. Dreamleaf came over to Frostfoot and slapped tails.

"Looks like we caught some rats spying." Dreamleaf rasped dryly, looking down at Hollyleaf. She flinched.

"Great going Holly, I knew spying was stupid." Breezefeather accused bitterly. Hollyleaf glared at him.

"Do your worst, so we can be going back." Hollyleaf urged, breaking away from Dreamleaf's tail which was holding on to her.

"Go back?" Frostfoot mewed, flabergasted, "Oh no. As your punishment, you will be prisoners here until the first challange tomorrow." She mewed and grabbed Breezefeather. Dreamleaf grabbed Hollyleaf. The hosts lead them to a hole and pushed them both down. Hollyleaf was persistant, and rebelled, as she tried not to fall.

"Will you tell our team where we are?" Hollyleaf gasped. Frostfoot shrugged.

"Nah."

And then Hollyleaf went tumbling down the hole. She landed on top of Breezefeather a good number of feet down.

"Let us out you fox dung!" Breezefeather snarled, jumping up but falling back down when his claws found nothing to grab. He tried again, this time taking a bigger leap. But it was no use, and he fell with a harder thud.

"Oh stop it, Breezefeather," Hollyleaf snapped, "It was you who got us into this stupid mess!"

"Cool it Holly, they can't hold us here all night." Breezefeather mewed.

"Oh yes we can!" Dreamleaf giggled from outside of the whole. Hollyleaf sighed and looked around her. The walls were made of stone, except for about three tail lengths from the ground. That was hard packed soil. The hole itself was pretty big, able to hold about a whole team of cats. She was deep in thought when something crashed down beside her. It was a hawk.

"Well I guess the ordered hawk." Breezefeather laughed lightly, as he nudged it with one claw.

"Eat up," Dreamleaf called from the top, "That's the only food you get!" She cackled.

"Well, atleast we can use the feathers for bedding." Hollyleaf mewed, trying to look on the bright side. Breezefeather nodded, already tearing into it and stuffing his face. Hollyleaf watched him, her thoughts swirling in her head.

_Stupid Breezefeather, stupid plan, stupid hosts, stupid hole! I wish I had never signed up for this!_

_Icefrost_

_Man he's cute, with his honey golden pelt and his warm amber eyes. Sometimes I wish he'd notice me, maybe just a bit more... Then we could someday live happily ever after..._

Icefrost watched Lionthorn talking with Leafpool up ahead, their heads close together and deep in conversation. She was so caught up with watching his golden head bob up and down as he laughed that she let a silver fish by her paws.

"Icefrost? Come on! You just let a fish get away!" Heatherheart mewed irritably.

"What?" Icefrost asked looking back at the WindClan cat. She was living in RiverClan territory now, and her, Heatherheart, and Ravenpaw had been assigned by Brambleclaw to go hunting. Lionthorn was helping Leafpool look for herbs.

"You havne't caught a fish yet! I've caught two, and Ravenpaw's caught five!" Heatherheart exploded. Icefrost glared at her. She knew that Heatherheart had once been in love with Lionthorn, but now he hated her. Icefrost wondered idily if she hated him back.

"Icefrost, your drifiting off agian." Heatherheart warned. Icefrost shook her head wildly, trying to get away from the bad thoughts.

"Sorry, I'll try harder." Icefrost apologized. Heatherheart gave a snort.

"You'd better! Because I'll convince Brambleclaw to not let you eat unless you catch a fish!" Heatherheart threatened. And then she walked away, her tail swishing. Iceheart sighed, she never knew Heatherheart was so evil. But she didn't doubt the power she held, so she tried her best to catch a fish.

In the end, she came back empty handed, except for one measly minnow about the size of two of her claws. Not the biggest catch, and she knew that Heatherheart would not be pleased, not at all.

But Heatherheart isn't Brambleclaw, and Brambleclaw is the leader of this group. She remined herself, but she felt fear rise in her stomach as she reached the reeds that enclosed the RiverClan camp

The quiet murmur of cats drifted through the reeds, and the smell of uneaten fish. She sniffed, there was the amazing smell of Lionthorn, the minty smell of Leafpool, the hay like smell of Ravenpaw, and the rabbitish smell of Heatherheart. Icefrost found it strange. The smell of Brambleclaw was very faint, like he hadn't been in the camp for awhile.

She was curiouse, so she padded through the reeds and into the camp, her measly prey in snagged through one of her claws. Her intire team looked at her, and she didn't see Brambleclaw there. But what she did see was Heatherheart's narrowed eyes looking at her.

"Your back, and where's your catch." Heatherheart mewed accusingly. Icefrost sighed and put her catch on the pile.

"Is that all?" Heatherheart asked, a malicouse glint coming to her eyes. Icefrost gulped and nodded. A evil purr rose in Heatherheart's throaght.

"I declare that because Brambleclaw is gone to deliver a message to Frostfoot, and he left me in charge," She mewed and paused letting it sink into Icefrost's head. Oh no, she knew that this would not be good. Not good at all. Heatherheart continued, "That because Icefrost didn't do her fair share to catch a fish, she shouldn't get to eat."

Outraged cries echoed throughout the camp.

"But I tried my hardest, I just learned to catch fish today!" Icefrost objected.

"And there's more than enough fish for everone to have one." Lionthorn pointed out.

"Brambleclaw wouldn't like it if you just let her stave. We might lose tomorrow!" Leafpool fretted nevously.

"We should learn to act like a team!" Ravenpaw cried. Heatherheart hissed, her claws out and shining.

"Are you in charge?" She demanded, and the cries ceased, "No! I didn't think so! And I say Icefrost doesn't get to eat! The rest of you can." She mewed with a dismissive flick of her tail. Ravenpaw shot out to grab a fish, but was stopped when Heatherheart jumped down in front of him and the fish pile.

"Not so fast, Raven_paw_." She stopped him. The black tom bared his teeth at her. Then she turned and batted her eyes at Lionthorn.

"You can have first pick Lionthorn." She mewed sweetly, and giggled. Lionthorn seemed oblivious to her flirty charm and looked at her blankly.

"Uh, thanks?" He mewed, but padded over and picked a medium sized fish. Then he sat down far away from the pile to enjoy it.

Icefrost watched tearfully as everyone but her went and picked a fish. It looked so good it made her mouth water. Soon, everyone was done and there were still two large fish sitting on the pile. Icefrost's stomach growled, and she looked around to see if anybody was looking.

Nobody was...so she darted forward, in an effort to snag a fish. Out of nowhere Heatherheart appeared.

"No fish for you, remeber? You might as well just go to sleep." She snarled. Icefrost felt tears come to her eyes. But she wasn't going to give Heatherheart satisfaction and see her cry. She forced herself to turn around with her pride, and walk away. Not run. She walked over to a thick patch of reeds and searched through them until she found a clearing only big enough for two cats, to lay down. No one would hear her sobs here, and she broke down crying.

The reeds rustled and for a fearful moment, Iceheart thought it was Heatherheart. But her heart leaped when Lionthorn appeared and smiled at her warmly, a fish hanging from his jaws. He dropped the fish at her paws, and sat down beside her.

"Eat up." He whispered hurridly.

"But Heatherheart said..." Icefrost mewed loudly, but was cut off.

"Shhhh! Just eat it. I told Heatherheart I wanted to eat it and she gave it to me. Quickly, before Heatherheart comes." He urged. Iceheart gave him a gratful looked before eating the fish. She was so hungry that it tasted like the best thing in the world. In short time, there was just a mass of fish bones laying at her feet.

"Thanks..." She purred leaning against him. He smiled.

"Don't menchion it. I couldn't stant to see a fellow team mate stave." He purred.

"Why couldn't have your father left you in charge? Why'd he pick her?" Icefrost asked him tearfully. Lionthorn shook his head.

"When he left, only Ravenpaw and Heatherheart were in the clearing. Ravenpaw didn't want to be in charge." he answered. Icefrost felt relife flow through her body.

"Oh good, that makes me feel a bit better." She mewed sleepily.

"Get some rest," Lionthorn mewed, seeing her sleepiness, "I think were going to need it for tomorrow." He advised. Icefrost purred and felt warmth as Lionthorn curled up beside her. But, watching them was a pair of heather colored eyes. Very angry eyes. Icefrost went to sleep with one thought,

_I'm winning the battle, hopefully I can fend off Heatherheart enough to become Lionthorn's mate..._

_Swiftfox_

The black and white tom sighed. They were trecking through the murky land that ShadowClan once lived on, with no ShadowClan cat to even guide them. Ashfur had taken the lead, but you could clearly tell that he was getting confused. Although he would have never say it.

The Jayfeather, Sorreltail, and Cinderflank were close by, trying to help him find the camp. Swiftfox and Princess were the only ones that had no clue about anything here.

Princess, being a kittypet that lived back in the forest, had no clue whatsoever about the slightest or easyiest thing about being a warrior. Swiftfox on the other hand, didn't know this land at all because he had only ever lived in the last forest. Born, raised, and murdered by dogs; he thought bitterly.

He didn't know if was a gift or a punishment to be the only StarClan cat- or any cat who had died for that matter- to participate. He remembered the last yesterday clearly, like it had happened yesterday- okay so it did, or rather very late/early this morning. The day where he had been sent back here. Him and Gorsepaw had gotten into some trouble, and Thunderstar and Windstar had decied to send us back to earth. But they didn't tell him that!

Instead, they gave them both warrior names, and it seemed real. Swiftpaw had become Swiftfox and Gorsepaw had become Gorsescar. And then, StarClan gave them a star on their chest to tell all that they had gotten a second chance from StarClan. They had been thrilled, and then Thunderstar had took Swiftfox to a magical beautiful pool and he said that he was going to get a second chance and go back to earth. Swiftfox had thought it was to protect the clan, but stupid him, it was just so he could be in this game!

And the magic or whatever must have run out, because Gorsescar wasn't even on earth with him. Some second chance. He wasn't looking where he was going and suddenly, he was belly deep in muck. Cursing, he pulled himself up and tried to shake some off, but it was already drying. Of course he would get stuck in the most evil land.

He stopped and brushed against a ruff bush, trying to get some of the muck off his fur. He looked down and snarled when he saw his lucky black star was compleatly covered. Remember the star, the one StarClan had given him? Yeah that one...

"Stop wasting time Swiftfox, we need to find the camp before sun down." Ashfur snapped. Swiftfox looked up into the sky, and narrowed his eyes. It was barley even Sun-high, maybe an hour over.

"We still have a lot of time." Swiftfox countered, with a confused tilt of his head.

"Yes, that may very well be," Ashfur answered, "But we don't even know where the camp is.

"Bossy Mudball," Swiftfox muttered to no one in particular.

Well, luckly, the camp was found not to long later. It was a relife for everyone, but Swiftfox thought himself that no one could be happier than Jayfeather. He was blind, and through unfamiliar land must be even harder for him than Swiftfox. Cinderflank was at his side, gently helping into the camp.

Swiftfox padded through the camp and he was instantly hungry as the smell of prey wrapped around him. He swung his head around to find the smell of the food. He laughed. It would be his first real food scence the dog murder. He wondered what it would be like. He wondered alot of things similar to this.

He found the smell. It was a pile of prey, one peice for everyone. Etched in the ground with a shaky claw was "Enjoy, from Russetfur"

He purred. When he was alive, Russetfur was an apprentice. They had sometimes talked and conversed at gatherings. Alot of the senior warriors were apprentices when he was alive, including Ashfur, so he wondered why Ashfur was acting like such a jerk. They were best friends back then...back then seemed to be his excuse for alot of stuff.

Everyone must have noticed that they was food and were gratfully eating it. Swiftfox let them go first, the living cats needed the food more than he did- he already had his chance to live. But to his dismay, they were one peice short. He looked around, trying to see if anybody had stolden an extra peice, but everyone only had one.

He hissed and scraped the ground with his claws angrily. He would let them have first pick, but he needed some food too! He was just fighting with himself about going out to find some food when a he heard a voice behind him.

"Swiftfox? I have a big hare, and I don't think I could finish it. Would you like to share with me?" he voice was hesitant but full of warmth. He turned around to stare into the liquid blue eyes of Cinderflank. He looked down, at sitting at Cinderflank's paws was a strangely big hare. He was quiet for a second.

"Sure..." He remined him of someone, but he couldn't quite put his claw on it. He sighed and pushed it away, it was probally just a cat from generations before him he had met once in StarClan. He was going to share his first food with a beautiful she-cat, a very beautiful she-cat. Any other tom would have been in heaven, but he didn't think of Cinderflank as any thing other than a normal she-cat. Truth be told, his heart was already taken.

It was taken by a she-cat who would never truly love him back, who had loved him before he died...but had moved on after his death. She was beautiful and thinking about her made his heart break in to tiny itty bitty pices. The she-cat that came to him many time in visions when he was dead was Tawnypaw, or Tawnypelt now.

He was gratfull for this land for one reason, it was the place Tawnypelt lived. He could almost smell her scent in the camp, but it was very faint. To faint for his liking.

He sat down by Cinderflank and she took a bite out of the rabbit. Then she shoved it toward him. Her warm body brushed agianst his colder one, a side affect of second chance. They said after six moons it would go way. He took a bite out of the hare, tasting the warm sweet blood of it. A bone crunched under his teeth. He faintly saw Jayfeather watching while he at his vole, his blind eyes digging jaggers into Swiftfox's pelt.

He ignored it, and pushed the hare back. His amber eyes met with Cinderflank's blue ones. Sheepishly, his eyes darted down to her chest. And then he noticed something he didn't think anyone had noticed before. It was a star on her chest.

Although it was faded and farther down, and almost the same color of her fur, it was there and it was clear to Swiftfox's eyes. He nearly choked on his bit of prey. He suddenly reilized who she reminded him of.

"Cinderpelt, your..." He trailed off. Cinderflank looked at him and tiled her head.

"Cinderpelt was the medicine cat before Leafpool right?" She asked, her honysuckle sweet voice confused.

"Yes but your..." He was cut off as a tail was slapped across his mouth. He couldn't see who it was, but he heard who it was.

"Sorry Cinderflank, can I borrow Swiftfox for a second." Jayfeather. Cinderflank shrugged.

"Sure, take your time." She agreed. Jayfeather helped Swiftfox to his paws and led him to a bush. Swiftfox tasted Jayfeather's tail, and it wasn't the best thing ever. When they were under the bush, the tail was removed.

"What the heck was that for!" Swiftfox demanded angrily, and spat out some of Jayfeather's tail fur. Jayfeather turned his blind eyes on him.

"She can't know," He whispered hoarsly, "She dosn't yet..."

"So she is Cinderpelt." Swiftfox gasped and then he started pacing.

"I thought so, she remined me of her so much that I thought I was going bonkers, and they talk the same, and act the same, but then the star made it real..." He mumbled with amazement.

"Wait," Jayfeather stopped him with amazement, "Wait. What 'star'?" He asked. Swiftfox shook his head. Of course only he would notice it.

"You see, anybody who gets a second chance from StarClan get a star on their chest like this..." Swiftfox trailed off when he remembered that Jayfeather was blind. He looked around sheepishly.

"Is your star black?" Jayfeather asked suddenly. Swiftfox chuckled as he nodded.

"Lucky guess?" Swiftfox asked. Jayfeather didn't laugh with him. Instead he looked confused, and he was deep in thought. There was a silence between them and Swiftfox's smile fell from his face.

"What did I say?" Swiftfox asked nervously. Jayfeather shook his head and furred his eyebrows.

"Nothing. It's just...I can SEE your star. And it's... glowing?" He asked with confusion. Swiftfox was dumbfounded.

"You can see my star? Can you see me?" He asked. Jayfeather was quiet for a moment and when he answered, his voice was low and somewhat scared.

"Yes, I can see you clearly, but nothing around you." He answered, his voice shaking. Swiftfox didn't know how to answer, so he didn't say anything. Jayfeather was still looking at him, his eyes flashing with fear.

"Well if Cinderflank is Cinderpelt," Swiftfox started hesitantly, "Then shouldn't we tell her?" Swiftfox asked. Jayfeather's eyes flashed.

"No..." His voice was husky.

"But why?" Swiftfox frowned. Jayfeather sighed and looked around as if to make sure no one was listing.

"Have you ever loved someone?" He asked suddenly. Swiftfox was caught off guard. Thorn sharp pain cut his heart. Tawnypelt...it hurt him that she had gone on with life, after she had promised her love to him.

"Yes, I have." He confessed, choking on his own words. Jayfeather nodded like he already knew.

"And you only want the best for them right?" He continued.

"Yes but..."

"And you'd do anything to make sure no harm comes to them? You'd die for them right?" Jayfeather asked, almost like he was pondering it himself.

"Yeah I guess, but how does this connect?" He asked, making eye contact with the gray cat. Jayfeather held his gaze, not answering. And all of a sudden like a bird it hit him...Jayfeather loved Cinderflank.

"Does she know, that you love her?" Swiftfox asked. The medicine cat's answer sounded painful when he talked.

"No, no she dosen't..." He mewed then his voice became firm, "We will find a way to tell her, and if it hurts her in anyway, I'm holding you responsible. Deal?" He asked. Swiftfox hesitated, but then thought of Tawnypelt.

"Deal."

_Frostfoot_

"We got some good feedback." Dreamleaf purred to Frostfoot as they waited for the teams to assemble so she could tell them their first challange.

"Agreed." Frostfoot mewed. She sighed and looked back on the tapes they had collected. Little did the teams know, they had installed cameras everywhere to catch everything.

"Team Vole is having some teamwork probs..." Dreamleaf mewed looking at the tape of Graystripe and Onewhisker fighting.

"Pebble is sure that there's another cat in the barn besides her..." Frostfoot mewed, picking up a tape labled 'Pebble's Halutiutions...or not'.

"Cody is having trouble being accepted," Dreamleaf chirrped looking at another video.

"Romeo and Juliet here got into some trouble..." Frostfoot grumbled, looking down at Hollyleaf and Breezefeather who where waiting for their team.

"Heatherheart and Icefrost both want the same hot tom." Dreamleaf mewed, picking up a tape.

"And Swiftfox has found out who Cinderflank really is..." Frostfoot finished. Dreamleaf nodded.

"And if this dosn't get us on the charts, I don't know how were going to make it." Dreamleaf mewed, her voice suddenly tinging with worry.

"Yeah, I just wonder if everyone back home is watching the show..." Frostfoot mewed, thinking of Bloodstreak, Deadroot, Pineneedle, and all her other friends and clanmates. **(A/N: Want to find out who those cats are? Check out The Frostfoot Stories) **

"I'd sure hope so." Dreamleaf sighed, "It's weird to think that Rockclaw could be watching me right now..." She mewed fondly, thinking of her mate. Frostfoot and Dreamleaf shared a moment of silence, thinking of the toms they all held dear.

"There's team Squirrel." Dreamleaf inturppted after a while. Frostfoot looked down from the boulder she was sitting on. Indeed, Squirrel Team had arrived. Hollyleaf and Breezefeather were being flanked by their team and being talked sternly to by Fireheart. Frostfoot purred. It was so much fun being a reality TV show host.

The rest of the teams followed, and after a half an hour later, all 32 some cats were sitting below Frostfoot and Dreamleaf. They were sitting apart from each other, like a ridget wall seperated the teams. And inside those walls were smaller walls of tension building.

"I think you'd all like to know what the first challange is, right?" He asked. Murmures of agreement floated from the teams. Frostfoot hesitated, letting the suspension get higher and higher as the teams became more fearful.

"In this challange, you'll need all your strength and stamina. Your first challange... is to run around the lake... twice." Frostfoot mewed, a smile curling on her lips. The cats below her let out scared whimpers or moans.

"But not each, luckily. If you look at this map," Frostfoot mewed and Dreamleaf rolled out a large boulder with a map of the lake. And around that map was colored dots, "You see these dots? There are seven of them. The first lap will inlude three cats, and the second four cats. The blue dots are areas three one cat from each team will start from for the first lap. Same goes for the red dots. Now obiously there are seven dots, and six of you. So each team will need to pick their best and strongest player to start here and then go on to the other starting spot. So you see, you'll only need to run about a quarter of the lake. Last team to finish loses, and the first team to finish wins. Any questions?" Frostfoot finished. The clearing was dead silent.

"Good, now you have one hour to plan and get to your stations before were going to start. And it starts...now!" Frostfoot mewed and watched the teams start to plan. And Frostfoot knew it was time to sit back, relax and let the games begin...

_Mistyfoot_

"Okay, so who should go twice?" Mistyfoot asked. Her team mates didn't answer. She looked at Mothwing helplessly. Mothwing nodded and looked at Onewhisker.

"Maybe you should Onewhisker, because it seemes you got the most sleep." She suggested. Mistyfoot smiled, he had. He hadn't woken up scence the time he went to bed after the fight, and it had took the whole team to wake him this morning. He should be the one to go twice. He shrugged.

"Whatever...as long as we win." He agreed. Mistyfoot smiled.

"Thank you, and I'm sure we have a pretty good chance of winning this challange." She assured him. Berrynose shurgged.

"We have the same chance as anyone." He pointed out. Onewhisker glared at him, and Berrynose shrunk away from his gaze.

"Can I start out the second lap?" Mothwing asked Mistyfoot. Mistyfoot didn't know if she should answer. She looked at Graystripe. His eyes seemed to say, 'do what you think you should'. Mistyfoot felt pride rising in her chest. She had become the unoffical leader of this team.

"Sure. And Onewhisker, you have to start out the first lap and go to the last position of the second lap." She insurcted. Onewhisker shrugged, agian.

That left four cats left to place. Herself, Graystripe, Millie, and Berrynose. She looked at Berrynose and Millie. They deserved to run a shorter distance.

"Millie and Berrynose, you will fill in the other spots on the four cat course. Graystripe and I will run with Onewhisker on the three cat course, everyone fine with that?" She asked. Everyone seemed okay with their position, and Mistyfoot really felt like they may have a chance to win. It would sure help them, maybe strengthen the bond and cause less fighting. And if they lost... Well, Mistyfoot didn't even want to go there!

She was content as her team started to break up and head to their spots. Mistyfoot waited until all of her team was all heading their seperate directions. She looked at the sky, and reilized that the teams didn't have much time until the event would be starting. She closed her eyes. Where was she supposed to go again?

She didn't want to go and ask Frostfoot, but she couldn't remember. She just knew that she would be tagged by Onewhisker. Maybe if she quickly wandered, she would find where everyone else for that group would be waiting.

She found the starting line where Onewhisker was chatting with Crowfeather, and that's when she heard Frostfoot call out "10 minuets!" And she knew that she would have to wonder faster. Much faster.

She started running, skirting the side of the lake. She spotted a group of cats, not to far away from the stream that led up to the moonpool. Sweet relife tinged her mind as when she heard Frosfoot call out the 5 minuet till race mark. She padded over to the lake, and lapped at the water.

It was icy cold, sending shivers down her spine. She felt the water flow through her body. When she was satisfied, she turned to hear Frostfoot's faint voice explaining something to the starter cats. Mistyfoot breathed deeply, and looked at the cats around her. Surprisingly, there was the threesome Jayfeather, Lionthorn, and Hollyleaf there with their mother Squirrelflight and Mistyfoot's once loyal clan mate, Stormfur.

She padded over to Stormfur and laied her tail on his shoulder.

"Mistyfoot!" He exclaimed, "It's good to see you again." He purred.

"You too," Mistyfoot agreed. She let her gaze wonder over to the younger cats, particulary Jayfeather who was flicking his tail and laughing, something he rarly did.

"What you lookin at?" Stormfur asked, following her gaze.

"I wonder how a blind cat can run a race." Mistyfoot iquired lightly. Stormfur nodded faintly, looking at Jayfeather as well.

"I would expect it would be hard, but I'm not blind. And then agian, your forgetting who were talking about." He answered, letting a purr escape his pursed lips. Mistyfoot sighed.

"I suppose your right.... All I can say is that Squirrelflight must be very proud of him." Mistyfoot mewed. Stormfur didn't answer, instead he looked deep in thought. He opened his mouth to answer but just then Squirrelflight appeared on the other side of Stormfur.

"What you two talking about?" She asked. Mistyfoot smiled warmly.

"Just how proud you must be of your children." Mistyfoot answered. Sqiurrelflight now wore the same expression of Stormfur.

"Because your their mother." She urged. Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes to slits at the deputy.

"Of course, you don't have to remind me," She snapped then exchanged glances with Stormfur, "I am very proud of my.... children." She answered. But her answer was hesitant. Mistyfoot decied to drop it, but she did think they were acting funny. Dreamleaf skid to a stop by them. The black cat gasped.

"Why aren't you all getting ready!" She gasped, "The cats are coming!"

Mistyfoot didn't need further urging to get ready. Her mind switched over to just focusing on running. Already she could hear the heavily beating of the cats coming. Then she saw them, just dots that gradually morphed into cats, with Onewhisker closly tailing Crowfeather, who was in the lead. She crouched, facing the opposite way, waiting for Onewhisker to brush her. Then she would be off.

Beside her, Squirrelflight was crouthed too, a look of triumph on her face like her team had already won the prize. Though luck, because Mistyfoot knew it would take more than one lead to win. And she knew that that team's weakness was Cody, the kitty pet.

She heard the low panting of Onewhisker, gaining on the end spot. He brushed Mistyfoot slightly, but Mistyfoot felt it well enough. And like a rocket, she was off. The land and the scene around her were mere blurs, her feet pounding the grass. She ran fast, faster than she had ever run-and she liked it. She found it enjoying and once she found herself wondering if she should have been raised in WindClan?

Squirrelflight was close behind her, her ginger fur barley visible in Mistfoot's side vision. Mistyfoot didn't stop, but didn't try going any faster. The lake around her flashed and sparkled, twinkiling in the unusally hot sun. After a while of running, her feet became sore and scraped, and she was more than happy when she saw Graystripe's gray striped pelt on the horizan.

She put on a burst of speed, leaving Squirrelflight farther behind. Graystripe's eyes became light when he saw her and she jumped and brushed against his shoulder. The feel of his fur against her own made a shiver coarse through her viens. Graystripe ran off, leaving Mistyfoot panting and out of breath.

As he left, a odd thought crossed her mind. And that was how handsome and strong he looked when he was running. But it barley stayed and a second later when Squirrelflight tagged her team mate, the thought was gone. The only thing that was running in Mistyfoot's mind now was that she had helped her team. Graystripe was ahead, and hopefully it would keep- and they would win.

_Cody_

"You'll never make it- were going to lose, all because of you..."

That sentance was in Cody's mind, and it hurt. More so because Crowfeather had said it. That tom was strong and handsome and sometimes a bit unclear about his feelings, but why she was his enemy was all to clear. Because she was a kittypet.

Maybe if she had been born in WindClan, or any other clan he wouldn't have been like... well Cody couldn't even put words together to answer that statement. Truth be told, she somehow admired him and such. And well, she figured it must be hard to be the only tom so frankly- he had a lot of anger for she-cats. But then she remembered how kind he had been to Squirrelflight.

_Squirrelflight..._Her name made her ears burn red and her body filled with anger. She promised that she would stick up for her! Or be her friend, but she just let Crowfeather and that skunk bag Tawnypelt diss her so called friend. That would be Cody.

But that wall all in the past, was Cody's own words to help her. What mattered was what she was going to do in the future. The future? Near future was that she was going to help her team and show them. Far future was hopefully win the respect of her team mates... but that was just impossible at the moment.

"Hey you!" A sharp mew made Cody turn her head questioningly. A black she cat with spikey fur was standing behind her.

"Me?" Cody chocked. The black cat gave an irritated lash of her tail.

"No, Tigerstar," She mewed sarcastically, "Yes you!"

Cody sighed, "What is it?" She asked.

"I haven't seen you around? What are you. A loner or maybe a Rouge- or are you part of BloodClan and you lost your collar?" She asked almost supisoulsy. Cody sighed, would it never stop?

"No- i'm none of those things." She answered coolly. The black cat narrowed her eyes.

"You're not a clan cat are you?" Cody shook her head. The black cat thought for a moment, "Your a kittypet- right?"

Cody didn't want to answer, but the black cat was wating.

"Yes," Cody mewed rather hesitantly picking each word out carefully, "Yes I am a kittypet."

"A kittypet..." The cat trailed off. Cody braced herself, wondering idly if this black cat and Crowfeather were related in any way. She waited for the burn and stinging of taunting and laughing, but it never came she opened her eyes to see the black cat staring at her, an unreadable look in her eyes.

"You know, my mother was a kittypet- but my father grew up in WindClan." The cat whispered quietly. Cody was suprised at the gesture.

"Really?" Cody asked and then extened her tail, "I'm Cody."

"Nightcloud." The cat answered.

"Good to find another cat that dosen't hate me. Crowfeather won't even talk to me- nor will any other of my team mates." Cody answered, slightly relived at finding Nightcloud. Nightcloud's eyes darkened with sadness and misery when Cody mewed 'Crowfeater'.

"Crowfeather is on your team?" She choked out painfully. Cody nodded.

"Yeah, but he's being a real fox about me being on his team. Why? Does he hate you because your mother is a kitty pet?" She asked. Nightcloud shook her head.

"No... I haven't told him- I haven't told anyone. Your the first cat. I just thought that you would understand." She answered.

"Oh, I do. I really wish I hadn't told them I was a kittypet. I should have told my team I was a loner or rouge." Cody answered bitterly, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah..."

Cody and Nightcloud didn't talk for the longest time, just watching the clouds roll past her as the day ticked by slowly. It wasn't long until there was a faint rumbling easing over the horizan south. Her team and every one elses.

Suddenly, rear filled her stomach and she didn't know what do do. For a quick second, doubt clouded and she was convining herself that she would lose the race for her team- and then...

She didn't want to think about it, because she knew what would happen. She would be forced off the team without having a chance to do either of her future goals. And that would hurt. She could only imagine her teammates reactions. Crowfeather's disaproving eyes filled deep with hate for someone he barley even knew. Tawnypelt's taunting eyes, reminding her that she couldn't do it. Squirrelflight's sorry eyes, as she voted her off and Crowfeather's tail wrapped around her neck gracefully. Poppyfrost's dissapointed eyes when she saw they hadn't won, and Cherrytail's calm eyes betraying nothing. It played out right in front of her like she had skipped ahead to the future. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"You okay, Cody?" Asked Nightcloud as Cody started breathing loudly. Cody stopped her breath and held it.

"Just fine..." She chocked out through clenched teeth.

"Scared of losing?" Nightcloud asked as they took their places. Cody didn't want to let down her guard and show how scared she was, but Nightcloud was friendly- she was the only real friend she had met since Leafpool, and that was almost well too long ago.

"Yeah, just a bit. I mean I am only a kittypet." She answered back, under her breath. Nightcloud shook her head.

"Your not just a kittypet, your here on this team right? You're still alive right? Your not just a kittypet!" Nightcloud insisted with a snarl. Cody weighed what Nightcloud had just said, and it was all true. She could name a few kittypets back home who would be fleeing back with their tail between their legs by now.

"Thanks Nightcloud, it really helps." She breathed back as she heard the cats coming up on her quicker now. Cody wanted to look behind her but she couldn't. Nightcloud on the other hand, did.

"Oh crap!" Nightcloud hissed angrily under her breath, "I can't even see Brook! But Tawnypelt is coming up fast!" She warned Cody. Cody braced herself, waiting for Tawnypelt to lightly brush her...and then she would fail- miserably.

She heard Tawnypelt and suddenly her muscles longed to run. It was an unusual feeling, but she strangly liked it. It felt like the warrior inside of her was coming out, claw it's way to Cody's mind. She wasn't just a kittypet- put much more than that- she was a forest cat.

"Want me to trip Mothwing- Graystripe is coming fast. It would slow her down." Nightcloud offered. Cody nodded gratefully. Nightcloud put out her paw, not so that it was obious, but far enough out that it would be easy to flash it out and trip the golden medicine cat.

Cody looked behind her to see Tawnypelt. The forest cat inside her roared with anticipation. Cody expected Tawnypelt to brush her, but the multi-colored cat's impact made Cody stumbled and trip over her own paws. Behind her Tawnypelt snicked evily.

"Were on the same team!" Cody yowled at her. She felt like ranking her claws across the she-cats face and wipe the grin off. But she had to run.

"Sorry." Tawnypelt sneered. Cody groaned, she didn't have time for this! She stared running. It was hard at first, but gradually she gained speed. And it was fun. She was flying, the warrior insider of her tearing the grass beneth her paws as she ran. It wanted to go faster, and it wanted to win almost as much as Cody did. It took a while, but soon the spot where Poppyfrost was waiting was coming into view.

She wanted to jump, soar, and laugh but she stifled her joy until she felt the warm body of Poppyfrost brush against hers.

"Good job, you were great!" Poppyfrost complimented in her ear before she was off. Hopefully to Cherrytail who would go to Crowfeather and maybe they could end up in third. She gasped for air, and to her dismay the warrior inside of her started to vanish. She wanted it desperatly to stay- but it faded. The urge to run going with it. Her legs buckled under her and she weakly rolled over on her back like a dying fish. The sky was streaked with fluffy white clouds that rolled lazily across the jay blue sky.

It wasn't long after Poppyfrost had left that the other cats started tagging, but it was a long enough time span that Poppyfrost was well likely almost at Cherrytail. She could win. But there was always the chance that someone may fall, or something else unpredictable and tragic.

Nightcloud plopped down next to her somewhat longer than everybody else.

"Stupid Brook." She snarled, "The tribe cat got a thorn stuck in her foot and limped the whole way."

"Oh well, you beat two cats." Cody pointed out. Nightcloud was stewing quietly.

"So...I'm gunna need more than skills if my team is to make it to the last round. I'm going to need a alligance." She mewed, and her amber eyes met Cody's blue ones.

"Me?" She gaseped.

"Sure," Nightcloud mewed, "I can take you with me to the end. I promise. No lie." She held out her tail to shake it. Cody wanted to, maybe if she had a friend it wouldn't be so bad. But what if she was lying? Well that was a chance she'd just have to take. She curled her tail with Nightcloud's and shook.

"Deal."

_Pebble_

Anxousy clawed Pebble's stomach like a thorn. The cats around her were unfamiliar and carried a strange scent. She narrowed her eyes and concentrated on each cat. First there was a plump black and white tom that smelled like rotting food and fake water. Definatly the word that Brook had explained to her...a kittypet. There was a longhaired cream tom that looked like he had smelled something bad. And Pebble didn't blame him, the kittypet's stench was revolting. But not half as bad as some of the ShadowClan cats she had smelled- thank her ancestors that none were standing with her.

And after there was a jumpy young totie cat that had wide amber eyes. She carried the smell of the wind, but not like the rabbit like smell that WindClan carried- more so like the smell of birds. This cat seemed most like her, but Pebble didn't quite know where she came from. And the last two were a pretty tabby she-cat and another torti- just a few moons younger than the first. They both came from ThunderClan.

Pebble felt weird. The ThunderClan cats were all talking and laughing and the kittypet soon joined them. Pebble knew that out of all the clans; ThunderClan was the most friendly, but they all looked older and wiser. They were sorta indimadating. The only cat left was the young torite that smelled like Pebble. She looked older too, but she looked welcoming.

Hesitantly, Pebble padded foward to meet the eyes of the cat. Her amber eyes lit up and her laugh was like the tinkling of bells.

"Hi there." She mewed warmly, "You don't have to be afraid of me." She mewed.

"Of course not." Pebble mewed sheepishly, ducking her head. The cat laughed and shook her head.

"So young..." She laughed. Pebble felt her skin grow red under her fur. She started to turn away but the cat stopped her.

"Oh stop, I didn't mean it that way." She apologized, "I'm Cherrytail."

"Pebble..." Pebble mewed quietly. Cherrytail purred.

"What." Pebble demanded irritably.

"Is there a tabby named Sparrowpelt on your team." She asked. An image of the handsome tabby flashed in her mind. Sparrowpelt...that was him. Although Brook had kindly introuduced, it had gone through one ear and came out the other.

"Yes, but what's it to you." Pebble mumbled.

"A lot he's my brother." She answered back calmly. Pebble suddenly felt sorry she opened her mouth.

"I'm so sorry-" She started but Cherrytail stopped her again with a single lash of her tail. Cherrytail didn't seem ofended in the least, and her happy go lucky personalitly was still set in stone.

"None taken, I can only understand how this must be- a new place. I was lucky enough that my brother was picked with me. Were so far from home..." She trailed off, and a sigh escaped her face.

"Um, just out of curiosity where exactly is your home? I don't mean to be rude- it's just your scent is..." She narrowed her eyes not sure what word to use.

"Strange?" Cherrytail finished for Pebble.

"More like, er unfamiliar." Pebble mumbled. Cherrytail shrugged her tawny shoulders.

"Either way, we get that a lot- Sparrowpelt and I speaking." She mewed like she was used to it.

"I mean, I can only be curious..."

"Of course, I would expect nothing less." She breathed, closing her eyes. Pebble cocked her head ever so slightly, confusion bubbling in her mind. This cat was odd, jumping around on subjects.

"Back to the question, I'm from SkyClan- a clan the opposite direction from here- I would have never crossed paths with your tribe if not that we were put together here. We live in rocks- and prey on the birds much like you do. The wind is harsh and somtimes more or less pleasing, and I come from the place that Dreamleaf comes from." She answered, in more depth and detail than really needed.

"Oh... I see." She murmured.

"A bit much, but that should cover just about all you questions." She mewed cheerfully.

"Um, yeah. Pretty much."

"So how fast are you?" Cherrytail asked suddenly, practically jumping up and down with excitement. Pebble was taken off guard.

"Um, excuse me?" She asked.

"How fast are you... because your going to need to be really fast for this challenge." Cherrytail repeated her entusiasum growing with each word.

"I haven't really ever tried to see." Pebble answered quietly. And she was right, she wasn't trained to be fast; or she hadn't been taught at the very least.

"Well I guess we'll find out, now won't we." Cherrytail pointed out. Pebble shrugged.

"It must be fun being the only apprentice in the entire game!" Cherrytail mewed, putting her tail on Pebble's shoulder. Pebble shrugged it off before stalking a few paw steps foward. She clawed the ground angrily, narrowing her eyes.

"Try intimatading, mortifying, and over all horribe." She spat sourly. Cherrytail finally had nothing encouraging to say- or any thing at that matter. She was quiet, her amber eyes wide with confusion and a bit of intrest. Pebble didn't turn back around, she didn't really want to. Instead she stared at the lump of grass in her claws. And then back down at the lumpy dirt that the grass once grew in. She cursed silently, she was the only apprentice and it just wasn't fair.

Her and Lionthorn were the same age, maybe she was even older and yet just so he could be on the game he was givin a warrior name. Pebble desereved one every bit as much as he did, but suddenly it wasn't as important to Frostfoot because Pebble didn't believe in StarClan.

And she hadn't even gotten to the bad part yet, and she just couldn't fit words how she felt. She remeberered how nice LionPAW used to be to her, so kind and everything. But now he didn't even bother talking to her. It could have been because she was on a different team, or because he didn't have time. But Pebble didn't see it that way, the only reason she could muster would be because he was a warrior and she wasn't. Because she was suddenly less in his eyes. And she remembered a time when she thought she was in love with the tom, but now- she really didn't know.

"The cats, their coming!" Cherrytail mewed, breaking her train of thought. Cherrytail bounced up and down, her eyes shining with growing anticipation. She turned around and got down into a weird posistion, her fur fluffed out. She was ready to run. But Pebble wasn't putting two and two together to understand what Cherrytail meant. Suddenly, a flash of many colors blocked Pebble's view of Cherrytail. And then, the hyper-active cat was gone.

Pebble was suddenly aware of three things. The first was that she reilized, that she was the youngest and had the farthest to run. The second was that Sparrowpelt's sweet scent suddenly wrapped around her, making her mind spin. And the third was that cats all around her were rocketing off.

She felt the impact as Sparrowpelt brushed her fur, and she wasn't able to move. His fur was warm and thick and Sparrowpelt colapsed on the ground with a thud.

"Run, Pebble- go." He wheezed as he took deep breaths. And something came together in her head, and she started running. She was very slow, and soon she felt like her lungs would bust. She wished she could give up, just give up... but she kept going. She had the strength, although from a point of view she looked like a lopsided badger. Not flattering.

She saw Brackenfur's eagery waiting eyes, as the sky became streaked with what looked like blood. Like a claw had scraped the sky, making it bleed orange and red.

Pebble just told herself when she felt she could go no more, just keep going- Brackenfur is so close! She put on a burst of speed, the last of her engery to make it. Just as she felt so good about her self, she stopped being careful and looking what was in front of her.

She didn't notice the mouse that succuried out of the way, or the frog that she almost squashed. And she certantly didn't notice a looped root sticking out of the ground, waiting for her like hungrily waiting jaws.

Her paw slipped under the root perfectly and she tripped, stumbling and rolling to Brackenfur. The world was a blur, and she couldn't see. But she felt everything. A stick in her flank, wet dirt sticking to her fur, and just barly brushing Brackenfur. He ran off, leaving Pebble dizzy.

She felt a sharp stab in her head and a bit of blood dripped down her face. She sniffed, smelling the metal/wet smell of blood. It made her mind numb and she wanted to gag. She felt her world spin, and just like that- she fainted, falling to the ground as a wave of black lapped and flooded her eyes.

_Holly_

"I can't believe it." Fireheart fumed quietly, as he stalked back and forth angrily. His tail lashed and his eyes shone bright with fury. He turned suddenly on the two black cats cowering under him. Hollyleaf felt fear suddenly fill her and she shook. Beside her Breezefeather was not quite as fearful. He stood up bravely.

"What was going through your heads, when you took that stupid move! Breezefeather, I know that you inherited almost all of your father; even the bad- but your mentor should have taught your right." Fireheart growled, and this time Hollyleaf saw Breezefeather give the slightest flinch. And just when she thought that he couldn't get anymore frighting, the ginger tom turned to Hollyleaf. His eyes lost some of the fury, and was replaced by cold dissapointment.

"And Hollyleaf," he whispered, "my only-granddaugter. I have never been so, so- well I can't even put words to it." He gasped. Hollyleaf felt guilt fill her stomach, and she lowered her head. And for some reason, pushed instinctivly up against Breezefeather.

"I'm sorry Fireheart." She whispered, feeling her eyes water.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" He snapped, "You had your team in a mad worry all night, just to find out you two lovebirds-" He was cut off by a angry flick of his tail.

"Lovebirds! If you think that were in some kind love than you've got it all wrong!" Hollytail hissed, her fur spiking with fur. She didn't notice Breezefeather's eyes flash, and he didn't back her up.

"Whatever!" Fireheart growled, "I don't even know what to do with you!"

"Hey, well you might have thought that before you instructed us to spy." Breezefeather pointed out. Fireheart turned to him, his gaze curious.

"When I told you to spy, I was being sarcastic. I never thought that you would be mouse-brained enough to actually do it." Fireheart mewed, his voice no longer angry, just a bit bemused.

"Well Holly and I just didn't think that it would be, or turn out like this." He mewed calmly. Hollyleaf suddered as she remembered the previous night.

The hold had been freezing, and the only warmth was the few feathers that they had plucked carefully from the bird. The bird had filled her up just a bit, but she had still gone to bed with a growling stomach. The dirt under he was wet from a previous rainfall, and stuck to her fur. In fact, she still could feel the choppy brown soil on her stomach. And like she had remembered, air was frosty and cold. And strangly during the night, she remembered a black warm body snuggled up against hers just when she was falling asleep.

She didn't know if she liked the memory of Breezefeather next to her, but she wansn't too eager to get stuck in a hole with that cat again. And didn't even want to get started on the whole 'Holly' nick-name thing...

"I know I was irrisponsible, but it won't happen again if you put us two together again." Hollyleaf promised. Fireheart looked over the two, his eyes scanning her face.

"Fine, you two won't be put together again. Put I don't want any of this to happen ever agin!" He agreed. Breezefeather narrowed his eyes, but didn't protest.

"Now, I guess you can see the rest of your team again." Fireheart mumbled, and stepped out of the way to reveal a path to Whitewing, Smudge, and Willowripple.

Hollyleaf ran directly to Willowripple. She pressed her pelt up against her best friend.

"Oh Hollyleaf we were all so worried! Before Fireheart talked to you, Frostfoot told us everything." She whispered and pressed harder agianst Hollyleaf.

"I know, I'm so sorry!" Hollyleaf answered. Willowripple pulled away, a joking grin in her clear blue eyes.

"So what was spending a whole night with a tom like, especailly Breezefeather." She asked. Hollyleaf groaned.

"As if, he's just a bit pain a times." Hollyleaf moaned, shivering at the thought of ever liking the black warrior.

"Just saying, you never know."

"Ugg, I don't ever think that I could ever fall for a tom." Hollyleaf answered. Willowripple's expression suddenly changed.

"You should be gratefull you could ever fall in love- I can't because I'm a medicine cat." Willowripple hissed suddenly. Hollyleaf looked at her, and cocked her head.

"Since when have you ever been interested in toms?" She snorted. Willowripple narrowed her eye.

"Maybe you just have never noticed." She sniffed, sticking her chin out. She sheathed her claws and scraped at the ground. Hollyleaf sighed, fighting with her best friend was on the 'never want to do' list, probally at the very top.

"Okay, fine. But what tom do you like then, anyways?" She asked, a sudden urge of curiosity in her head.

"I'll tell you later." Willowripple promised. Hollyleaf swung her head around to see Fireheart urging them over with his tail. Willowripple bounded over, probally quite glad to get rid of Hollyleaf's questions. Hollyleaf followed less entusiastically.

"Let's figure out where everyone should go. As soon as I tell you, you can go there." Fireheart instucted. Hollyleaf sighed, she knew that she would be in a group with no one to talk to. 'Cause that was just her luck. Some luck...

"Ah, Hollyleaf. You don't mind going to the second stop- where I will tag you?" Fireheart asked her. Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes, but nodded.

"Sure- if you think my effort would work best there." She answered. Fireheart cokced his head.

"Yes. I do."

Hollyleaf nodded and sighed, looking at Willowripple. Willowripple gave her a glance, emotionless.

"Why are you still here?" Fireheart asked her after a moment. Hollyleaf jumped at his voice.

"N-no reason, Fireheart." She studdered, "I'll get going right now." Fireheart nodded with satifaction.

"Good... just what I like to hear." He answered. So she wouldn't get in trouble again, Hollyleaf started running-her feet flying over the ground.

It was pretty easy to find where she was supposed to be because the smell of Dreamleaf was thick there. She ran down to the tiny clearing, glad to see some familar faces. There was her mother Squirrelflight, casually chatting with Stormfur. Stormfur's mucles rippled under his pelt like he was laughing at something. A smell of RiverClan caught on the wind stopped Hollyleaf. She turned around to see the tiny figure of Mistyfoot on a hill. She could tell the other two cats were here, but she couldn't see them.

She breathed deeply two very familar smells on the wind. There was Jayfeather and Lionthorn. She felt her heart thump and she flew down the hill to meet her brothers.

"Jayfeather, Lionthorn!" She called to them gleefully. They came into view, and swivled their heads around to her high pitched voice. Both of their faces lit up when they saw their sister.

She reached them and pressed against them, and they flanked her.

"Hollyleaf, how weird that we all ended up here." Lionthorn chuckled. She nodded.

"Agreed. But it's weird to be apart from you guys." She mewed longingly. Jayfeather broke away and nodded.

"I know..." He mewed with a shake of his head, "It's just not the same."

"Hmmm..." Lionthorn purred. Hollyleaf snapped her head around.

"So Lionthorn, what's your team like?" She asked him. Lionblaze narrowed his eyes, and glared at her.

"Not so good?" Jayfeather asked. He shook his head.

"It's okay, not horrible. I mean, I have Brambleclaw and Leafpool with me, and then there's Ravenpaw." He stopped abrubtly, and a hiss came from his throat. His fur stood up on end.

"And who else?" Hollyleaf prompted.

"Heatherheart! I got stuck with Heatherheart! She's all hostile and mean and everything because I rejected her! And she seems to be taking her anger out on Icefrost! It makes me so mad!" He exploded. Jayfeather laughed.

"Falling for Icefrost are we?" He asked. Lionthorn cooled down.

"No, I just think that's it awful mean to take her break-up anger out on such a young cat." He answered nervously, "And how's your team Jayfeather?" He asked quickly changing the subject.

"Okay, just like yours. It does have it's up and downs. We have Sorreltail, who dosn't do much. And then Princess, who dosn't know the first thing about being a warrior, Ashfur who's okay- just sorta grumpy, Swiftfox who came back from the dead and he's acually okay, and then there's Cinderflank..." He trailed off, a rather dreamly look coming to his eyes.

"Cinderflank as in our Cinderflank?" Hollyleaf gasped. Jayfeather nodded.

"And you tease me about being in love with Icefrost," Lionthorn laughed and then quickly added, "Which I'm not! So this is the mysterious she-cat you've been padding after..." He mused quietly.

"You knew he was in love?" Hollyleaf asked, cocking her head.

"Toms tell each other stuff like this." Lionthorn answered curtly.

"And not your sister?" Hollyleaf asked.

"Your a she-cat, you'd go running to every she-cat around the lake telling them I liked someone." Jayfeather answered like it was something everyone knew.

"I would not," She growled and then a playful look came to her eyes, "Only all ThunderClan she-cats."

The three laughed, the anger in Hollyleaf's eyes forgotten. She was perfectly happy until Jayfeather opened his mouth.

"So you and Breezefeater, huh?" He asked. Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes.

"No, not at all!" She growled a angry fire blazing in her eyes. Jayfeather was not burned.

"Really, that's too bad." He answered quietly.

"That's too bad? What do you know!" She demanded.

"Reading minds can help sometimes." He answered with a shrug.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!"

"Okay, chill! Once when I got near him, accidently, I read his mind. There wasn't much, but he thinks very fondly of you." Jayfeather answered.

"Fondly? Like he likes me?" Hollyleaf asked, trying not to let a bit of happiness shone through the fire.

"I never said that, and he never thought it directly. So I can't be sure." Jayfeather answered.

"Could you try to find out?" Hollyleaf asked.

"This is Jayfeather we're taking about, of course he can find out." Lionthorn answered. Jayfeather ignored the comment with a lash of his tail.

"I could try, the best way would be to ask if he likes anyone, and then see what his mind says." Jayfeather answered, no longer answering Hollyleaf's question, but rater it was like he was already starting to plan different ideas in his head.

"Told ya." Lionthorn answered.

"Hey, the cats are coming." Hollyleaf answered to stop the questioning.

She was very happy when she actually saw cats coming, because she had just made that up.

She got down, her legs aching to run. And with no annoying brothers to stop her thoughts, Jayfeather was too caught up in thinking how he would find out that he wasn't paying attention, she thought over the conversation.

_What will happen if Breezefeather does like me? I can't like him back. It's impossible! Right?_

_Icefrost_

Icefrost sighed as Lionthorn touched his nose to hers, for the quickest second, before padding away.

_I miss you already, _Icefrost thought with a moan. She flinched as Heatherheart's scent curled around her like a chocking hand. Trying her hardest to turn to the cat without ripping her throat out, she held her breath and dug her claws into the soil. The tabby cat was sitting on a bolder above Icefrost. She was admiring her claws as they made light when the sun hit them.

"He's just taking sypathy on you, you know?" Heatherheart cackled with a unsympathetic snicker.

"Maybe, maybe not." Icefrost grumpled. Heatherheart rolled her eyes.

"Right, your just a little apprentice to him." Heatherheart sneered.

"Oh yeah, I don't see him..." She cut off, almost saying 'sneaking food to you'. But she remembered that Heatherheart wasn't supposed to know about that.

"See him what?" Heatherheart urged without enthusiasam.

"Uh, talking to you a lot?" Icefrost answered lamly. Heatherheart snorted. Then she jumped down, her purple eyes glaring angrily. She towered over Icefrost, and Heatherheart stalked up to her so that Icefrost cowered under her.

"Listen you little bug." Heatherheart snarled, "I don't know or really care how much you adore Lionthorn- but he's mine." Icefrost's fur bristled and she felt rage filling her body.

"Who says! I don't see your name plastered on his pelt!" Icefrost retorted. Heatherheart wasn't affected.

"Maybe not, but everybody knows it." She answered matter-o-factully.

"Who's everybody? Your mind wiped clones?"

"No, anybody with eyes can see how much he likes me, and that he just feels sorry for you." She answered.

"He does not! Can you read minds? Can you see what's inside his head?" Icefrost yowled.

"No-" Heatherheart was cut off with an angry lash of Icefrost's tail.

"No! I didn't think so!"

"What right do you have, can you?" Heatherheart asked.

"I might know someone who can!" Icefrost meowed angrily. She thought of Jayfeather. She knew she wasn't supposed to tell anyone; Hollyleaf had sworn her to secrecy. But it had slipped out...

"No cat can read minds, you liar." Heatherheart accused. Icefrost didn't answer. She didn't know weather to be happy she didn't believe her, or to be mad she dare call her a liar. She decided just to be glad. Heatherheart sneered, her lips curling over her teeth with satifaction.

"Liar! You lie about everything. Like how cats can read minds, how much you and my Lionthorn are in love, and how he hates me." Heatherheart rambled on, listing all the lies that Icefrost had ever told. Most of them were lies, but just the thought that Heatherheart was like an angle compared to her, made her angry. I low growl came from her throat.

"I'm not a liar." She whispered cutting off Heatherheart. Her eyes blazed with blue fire and she felt like clawing at Heatherheart, make her feel the pain Icefrost felt every time Lionthorn flirted back with her.

"Sure you are. And just to inform you, if you don't know- Lionthorn and I used to be so deeply in love that even a river of blood couldn't seperate us. We decided to take a break, but now our love can be renewed. Nothing changed. He still loves me just as much as I love him. We will be together, he will never leave me..." Heatherheart trailed off, her purple eyes wide, wild, and faraway. She looked scared, like she was even starting to doubt her own words. Icefrost suddenly felt sorry for her, still thinking that her dream tom was still deeply in love with her. When she knew, that he wasn't.

"What are you doing!" Brambleclaw's voice broke through Icefrost thoughts. He ran over, his eyes cold.

"Are you two going to stand here gossiping all day, or go to your places!" He demanded sternly. Heatherheart immidatly came back, her voice sweet and as thick as honey.

"I'm so sorry Brambleclaw. I was trying, but Icefrost here, " She started throwing a meanicing glare at the white cat, "Was trying to make me late and sabatoge our team. I'm so sorry." She fibbed in her sweetest voice. Brambleclaw looked at her hard for a moment, like he was trying to figure out a puzzle. Icefrost couldn't read much from his face, but she could detect that he wasn't buying Heatherheart's story.

"It's true Brambleclaw, I swear to StarClan!" Heatherheart mewed, seeing the disbelief on his face too.

"Well maybe, Heatherheart." He mewed, "But frankly, I don't care who did what. I just want to see you going to your places. The compition is starting in less than five minuets." He mewed, his voice even.

"Okay Brambleclaw," Icefrost mewed.

"Yes, of course Brambleclaw. I don't want to be a cat that disobeys orders." Heatherheart mewed in her fakey voice, shooting Icefrost a stern look. For a fear filled second, Icefrost was sure she knew that Lionthorn had given her food. But she swept it away in a flurry of dust. She couldn't have. It wasn't possible.

"Okay, Heatherheart just get to your spot." Brambleclaw growled, seeing through Heatheheart's mask and getting ticked off. He turned to Icefrost, "You too." Icefrost nodded and started off to her station.

As she walked, she thought. She wished desperatly that her brother Foxdew, was with her. She told her brother everything. And she meant everything! Things that usually girls told girls and boys told boys. Never once was one bored to hear each other's stories. She told him all about her boy problems, and he told her all his girl problems. They gave each other advice, and never told a soul what they told each other. There wasn't any barriers between them. They were never an apprentice and a warrior (she became a warrior first), a tom and a she-cat, or even the figher (Foxdew) and hunter (Icefrost). She was Icefrost and he was Foxdew-and that was it. Their freindship could have come from a lot, but the reason they decided on was that their older siblings didn't ever talk to them, and their parents were usually busy with something or other. They were all each other had.

She felt tears spring to her eyes. Heatherheart was such a jerk!

When she reached her spot, an uneasy feeling washed over her. All the cats were cats she couldn't really talk to. She had never felt so alone. So, with a depressed sigh, she went and sat under a birch tree. She watched the cats laugh and converse. She started feeling sleepy. Although she had slept next to Lionthorn she had been keep awake by Heatherheat's dark, evil eyes watching her.

She was just about to drift into a uneasy sleep when a cry rippled from the gathered cats. She jerked her head op, accidently hitting her head on a low branch. With a moan, she stumbled over.

"What's going on?" She mumbled to the closet cat, which happened to be Graystripe.

"We have to get in our position, were going to get tagged soon." He answered, his tail twitching with eagerness. Icefrost really didn't know what he meant by getting tagged, it sounded a bit painful. But all the same she got into a line next to Graystripe. She soon reilized what being 'tagged' meant. Mistyfoot came flying past Icefrost and brushing against Graystripe with enough force to knock him down. Then she collapsed on the ground next to Icefrost, breathing heavily.

Icefrost smelled Lionthorn as soon as he came into view. It made her insides turn, and she blushed. Lionthorn touched her, although only for the quickest second, it was enough to send her stomach into a flurry of butterflies.

She dashed away, determined to make him proud. But for some reason, her legs did not want to work with her mind. Her legs were reluctant to run like she was used to. Instead they were all tense and locked, probabily from Lionthorn. She shook her head.

_This is unhealthy for me to be so in love! I wish sometimes that he would like me back, that could make things so much eaiser. _

_Swiftfox_

Swiftfox's feet ran on the ground, his breath coming out in short gasps. He had to make sure he was the first one there- so that he could talk to Tawnypelt when she came. He missed her terribly, and the bitter pain in his heart would not be healed again until Tawnypelt loved him. As soon as Ashfur had given out directions, he had tried to run- but Ashfur had stopped him.

"Wait, Swiftfox." He had said. Swiftfox remembed the fury building inside of him.

"Why? You've been a total jerk to me!" Swiftfox had spat back with vemon. Ashfur had looked the sligtest bit hurt, and for a second, Swiftfox wanted to say sorry. But he didn't.

"I know I have!" Ashfur answered glumly, "And I'm not being a very good friend."

"That's sure right." Swiftfox snorted. 'Not a very good friend' was putting it mildly. He had totally ignored Swiftfox the whole time, and had snapped at him whenever he had spoke to him.

"I know, I know." Ashfur sighed, and then looked Swiftfox directly in the eye, "And I want to make it up." He answered. Swiftfox had been wary, and he looked over Ashfur for any sign of bluffing. But his offer was sincere and Swiftfox really did miss those old days when they had been best friends.

"Okay, If you're really sure..." He had started hesitantly. Ashfur had cut him off with a flick of his tail.

"I really do!" He inisted, "What can I do to make it up to you?" He questioned. Swiftfox thought it over for a moment, his mind whirling with possibilites. There were a few, some very evil ones. And then there were others that wern't so bad, and then there were the nice ones. Swiftfox decided to go with a good nice one. He didn't want to ruin this new-found truce.

"You could start by giving me an explanation." Swiftfox answered. Ashfur creased his forhead in concentration.

"I could have known you would ask that..." He murmured quietly. He seemed to be thinking.

"I...You know....You and me..." He tried to start a few times before quickly shaking his head. "No- ugg!" He murmured once.

"Yes?" Swiftfox urged. Ashfur looked at him, just a quick glance.

"You know, It's hard to tell when this all started. And it's hard even to start telling you, for once I don't know what to answer." Ashfur murmured hoarsly.

"Okay, then start from the very beggining- perhaps when I died?" Swiftfox suggested. Ashfur shook his head gulitly.

"No- it started much before that!" He answered quietly.

"Huh?"

"Just let me explain!" He begged. So Swiftfox sat back on his haunches to listen to his oldest friend's explanation.

"Well, I'm sure you remembered when we made a pact to find love for each other? Well after I found Tawnypelt for you, you seemed to ignore me more and more. I just thought that you needed time and you would fullfill your promise eventually. But then, you died. You don't know how torn up I was. I might have acted tough, but I was in shatters. You were my best friend, and I didn't know what I would do without you. Once I asked Cinderpelt, pouring out everything. Even the fact that you and Tawnypelt were in love. She never scolded me for helping you in an forbidden love, and only listened. And then she told me that sometimes I might see you in my dreams, and I was going to ask you for help for finding love for me. But you never came. One day, Tawnypelt came around begging me to let her see your grave. I let her, she was in hysterics. Crying and blubbering- she really loved you. After she gave a vigil for you, she thanked me and told me that you sometimes walked in her dreams. This hurt- you would go and see her and sometimes even Brightheart, but never me. Seasons went past, and you never helped me. I don't know what you were doing- or what you thought, but i couldn't grasp a love. Once I had tried to like Squirrelflight, Firestar's daughter. And I think I really loved her. For awhile I thought it was you helping me, but then she left me for that scumbag Brambleclaw. That's when I knew, that you had nothing to do with it. So when you came back, I didn't think I would ever land in the same team as you. I was mad that after all that time, you still hadn't helped me fall in love. So I was ignoring you. That's when I saw you in ShadowClan camp, watching Jayfeather and Cinderflank, and I reilized how hard this must be for you. To be in the place where Tawnypelt lived, and to smell her happiness as she no longer loved you- but instead fell for Rowanclaw. That's when I decided to make up with you." Ashfur finished.

Swiftfox hadn't known what to say. Now that he knew the whole story, he felt very sorry.

"Oh, Ashfur! I had no idea." he gasped. Ashfur smiled weakly.

"I know."

"I didn't think you'd want help from a dead cat! And whenever I tried to reach you, for some reason, your mind was blocking me out. And I was trying to help you with Squirrelflight. My strength just wasn't strong enough to make her like you. I should have known that her desitny was already tied to Brambleclaw. But I had to try..." Swiftfox trailed off, remembering how hard he'd tried and how many times that Spottedleaf had warned him that he shouldn't try.

"I have to go." Swiftfox whispered, suddenly remembering Tawnypelt.

"Wait why?" Ashfur demanded.

"To see Tawnypelt." He whispered. Ashfur nodded with understanding.

"Of course, but promise me you'll help me find love." He asked.

"Don't worry, I promise."

And that had brought Swiftfox right up to about now, on his way to confront the one he truly loved. When he reached his spot, there was a faint smell on the horizan. The smell of another cat. He cursed himself silently, wishing that he could go back in time to make the make up quicker.

"Oh well, one cat won't hurt." He mewed silently to himeself. He sniffed harder, trying to pick up the cat's scent. Of course he wouldn't be able to tell which cat it was, but he could figure out what clan he was from.

THe scent reached his nose, and he stopped dead. Tawnypelt was in the clearing.

On unsteady legs, he stumbled blindly over to where a gentle hill was. He collapsed just barley on top, and peeked over. He saw Tawnypet, her beautiful fur flowing out behind her. She was sitting down, her eyes closed. The wind was blowing toward Swiftfox so he caught her scent carried on the breeze.

Suddenly, Tawnypelt's eyes snapped open. For a fear filled second, Swiftfox thought she had caught his scent. But she didn't. Instead, she turned around and got down into a crouch. He watched with deep intrest.

Suddenly, she pounced and Swiftfox caught the slightest smell of vole. She was hunting. Then she padded over to a tangle of ferns, and went under them. Intruiged, Swiftfox padded foward carefully to the ferns. He wasn't planning to go in, or even to let Tawnypelt know he was there. He was afraid. What if she totally rejected him?

Caught up in thought, his paw accidently tread on a twig, snapping it.

"Who's there?" He heard Tawnypelt's voice come through the fern. He grimanced. He had heard it.

"Better now than never." He told himself quietly. And then, he padded into the ferns.

It took his eyes a second to adjust to the dim light. When his eyes did adjust, he saw Tawnypelt. She was gaping at him.

"Hi Tawnypelt." He murmured. Tawnypelt gasped and then shook her head wildy.

"I'm just seeing things!" She murmured to herself, "He's not standing there." She gasped.

"What's wrong?" He asked suddenly, "Tawnypelt?" He asked.

"How do you know my name?" She asked feafully. Swiftfox felt desperation fill his stomach. She didn't reconize him, and she was afraid...

"Don't you remember me?" He asked, hurt edging in his voice.

"Swiftpaw?" Tawnypelt chocked out. Swiftfox let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, it' me." He answered.

"No, it can't be." Tawnypelt argued. Swiftfox looked at her.

"But it is." He mewed lightly.

"It's not though! Your dead!" She argued, and Swiftfox caught a tiny tear roll down her cheek.

"I used to be." He answered. Then he took a step closer to her. She scotted back agaist the wall.

"Don't come near me!" She warned, "Your dead and for some reason I'm in a crazy dream." She murmured. Swiftfox's heart stopped. She didn't believe he was real.

"But it's not a dream, Tawnypelt. StarClan gave me a second chance. And I still love you." He mewed quietly. Tawnypelt looked at him, her face torn.

"Swiftfox? Really, it's you?" She asked. He nodded.

"I don't know if I believe your alive again." She told him. Suddenly an idea struck him. He held out his paw to her.

"Touch my paw. If I'm a StarClan cat, you won't be able to feel it. You can feel a live cat's paws. And you can feel the blood beneth my pad." He mewed. Tawnypelt looked from his paw, to his hopeful face. Hesitantly she reached her paw out to touch his. Her paw hovered for a moment before coming down on his. Shock came to her face.

"Oh, Swiftpaw! You really are back. I don't know what to say..." She mewed.

"Say you still love me, please." He begged. Tawnypelt looked at him, her face full of pain.

"I do, but I love Rowanclaw to." She mewed. Swiftfox felt his heart shatter.

"Oh," He mewed trying not to sound to dissapointed. Tawnypelt let out a soothing purr. She pushed herself against his pelt.

"I thought you were gone forever. I didn't ever think I could be so blessed to have you back." She whispered.

"Neither could I." Swiftfox agreed, pushing his nose into her fur. A scent caught his nose. He pulled away.

"We'd better go out there. Some more cats are here." He mewed. Tawnypelt nodded. She was in the door way, when she turned back.

"We'll figure out a way to do this Swiftpaw." She promised him. Swiftfox nodded.

"I know, and it's Swiftfox now." He mewed. Tawnypelt nodded.

"Swiftfox..."

_Frostfoot_

"First challenge, complete sucsuss!" Frostfoot mewed happily to the teams gathered below her. A cheer rose from the crowd. Frostfoot beamed.

"We already know who won and who lost and all the places in between- but first you need to vote who should go. I can tell you this- team Frog- you'd better watch out." She hinted ever so slightly.

"Your team can discuss who you want to vote off. Of course, everyone will vote so you don't have to go with you team." Dreamleaf remined. And then she flicked her tail for the teams to begin.

"Okay, Dreamleaf, " Frostfoot mewed, "Let's have a bet. We each pick one cat from each them we think that will get voted off and why. If the cat that gets voted off is one that we picked, whoever picked them gets 10 points. Who ever has the most points by the end of the game wins the title of "MOST AWESOME SHOW HOST"! You up to it?" She asked. Dreamleaf nodded entusiastically.

"Totally!" She mewed.

"Okay, team Frog first." Dreamleaf suggested. Frostfoot thought for a moment. She looked over at the stack of videos from the race. One labed "Slow Princess' caught her eye.

"Princess, because she's a kittypet and she was the last cat in her round to finish. That must have hurt her team." Frostfoot decided.

"Good choice, but I think Sorreltail because she first fell alsleep during the race, and then fell in the lake." Dreamleaf mewed.

"Now team Squirrel. I think Smudge because he's a kittypet and fat." Frostfoot mewed. Dreamleaf was ready.

"I think Whitewing because she's really kind of obsessed with Smudge and was distracted during the race. And for team Fish, I think Heatherheart because she's mean."

"Why Heatherheart?" Frostfoot whined, "What fun is a game show without the evil bossy cat?" Dreamleaf sighed.

"True...then I change mine to, " Dreamleaf paused for a moment, "Ravenpaw. He's not even a warrior. He's still technially an apprentice."

"Okay, then I choose Brambleclaw. I've just never prefered him." Frostfoot mewed with a snarl.

"Oh, good reasoning." Dreamleaf mewed sarcastically. Frostfoot ignored her.

"What about team bird? I think...Stormfur. He almost lost the race for her team." Frostfoot mewed. Dreamleaf shook her head.

"No Brook did. That's why I think Brook will get voted off."

"Fine, and for team Rabbit I think Cherrytail. She's just to happy and preppy for my liking." Frostfoot made a face when she said Cherrytail.

"Nuh, uh! Poppyfrost will. That cat like has no emotion." Dreamleaf mewed.

"And for the last team, Millie. Because she's a kittypet." Frostfoot mewed. Dreamleaf glared at her.

"Do you have something agaisnt kittypets? Because you every kittypet you think is going to leave. And your reason is 'she's a kittypet'." Dreamleaf demanded. Frostfoot shrugged.

"Really, I didn't notice." She mewed. Dreamleaf sighed.

"I pick Onewhisker because he has a nasty temper." Dreamleaf mewed, giving a shudder. Frostfoot smiled, she was o going to win the title. Dreamleaf turned back and then faced Frostfoot.

"Hey Frosty, I think all the cats are done voting. We should tell them who won." She suggested. Frostfoot nodded.

"Of course." She padded forward and gave a yowl and the cats below her fell silent.

"Thanks, now before I tell you who won and everything. Let me explain to you the prizes. They will most always be the same. First place prize is immunity for one cat on your team, another team mate from the cats on our waiting list, and 100% points for one cat on your team. For second place prize is another team member from our waiting list and 100% points for one cat on your team. And third place prize is 100% points for your team. Awesome prizes...huh?" Frostfoot mewed. Yowls sounded. Frostfoot quieted them with a flick of her tail.

"For third place the team that won is...Team Bird!" Team Bird went into a fit of happiness. Dreamleaf glared at them and they stopped. "Second Place is...Team Vole. You should thank Mistyfoot for the great lead!" Team Vole cheered while Mistyfoot blushed. "Now, to make it more suspensefull; I'm not going announce next the winner. Instead, fourth place is Squirrel and 5th place is Team Fish." Frostfoot watched their reaction. It was slight joy for not being last, and dissapointment for not winning. ;

"Team Rabbit and Team Frog; One team will win and the other will lose. Now do you want to know who won or who lost?" Frostfoot asked. It seemed half wanted to hear the team that lost.

"Oh, well. I'm going to tell you who one!" Frostfoot mewed. She loved this job. She looked over the teams. Both looked so nervous they might lose their fur. "Congradualtions, Team Rabbit! You've won this round. And you owe your thanks to Cody- who gave the biggest lead to win!" Frostfoot mewed. She looked at Cody, who was about to faint but was helped by Sqiurrelflight. Then she looked at a very depressed team Frog.

"I'm sorry team frog- You've lost this round. But although you lost, it doen't mean someone from from your team is going home. Just it likely." Dreamleaf mewed. Frostfoot purred.

"Okay, give us some time to count up the votes and then we will announce what cat is going home and what cats Team Bird and Team Rabbit get as their new player. See You next time on Total Warriors ACTION!"

**YAY! I"M DONE! AFTER A MONTH OF WRITING AND WORKING MY BUTT OFF, I HAVE THE FIRST CHAPTER DONE! Now is a lot of stuff for you to do to participate. First off, how'd you like it. I know it's long but that's good- right? Don't answer that unless you really want to. You have a big job. Lots of stuff to decide. First off, to check the progress of the story and see who one if you need to check quickly, my profile will hopefully have it all up soon. Next, you can help decide what cat you want voted off. Like I said in the first chapter, it dosen't have to be a cat from the losing team. It could be any cat. You can only vote once though, please. Now, you can help me decide who you want to go to team Rabbit as their new player. Here are the choices.**

** 1. Scornge**

**2. Sandstorm**

**3. Spottedleaf**

**4. Tigerstar**

**5. Brightheart**

**6. Hawkfrost**

**7. Yellowfang**

**8. Cloudtail**

**9. Birchfall**

** (Please tell me which one)**

**Next On the list is who do you think Willowripple should like? The Choices**

**1. Onewhisker**

**2. Brackenfur**

**3. Ashfur**

**4. Brambleclaw**

**5. Other (tell me which one, has to be in game)**

**Okay, now who do you think Swiftfox should help Ashfur with? The Choices**

**1. Whitewing**

**2. Millie**

**3. Cherrytail**

**4. Poppyfrost**

**5. Other (tell me who, has to be in the game)**

**Okay, Last One. Which POV did you like the best? The Choices**

**1. Mistyfoot**

**2. Hollyleaf**

**3. Icefrost**

**4. Swiftfox**

**5. Cody**

**6. Pebble**

**And that's it! Hope you liked the first chapter. You can do #s 1, 2, and 3. If you don't know what that is- go to the first explantion page. I need reviews!**

**Frosty!!!!**


	3. Filler 1

**Hey there TWA fans! Don't worry, I didn't NOT Die- it just takes such a long time for me to write the chapters. But so you guyes are still with me, when i've written half of the chapter, I'll update with little things. Usually it will be what happens after a cat is voted off, but because untill the next chapter comes out, and you don't know- I'll show you something interesting. I'm going to show you what the orignall teams were going to be until I got to the teams now! So here we go...**

**Trail Teams 1**

**Team Host: Whitewing**

**Team Vole:**

Bluefur, Onewhisker, Leafdapple, Thistleclaw, Leopardfur, Brokentail

**Team Rabbit:**

Crowfeather, Cherrytail, Squirrelflight, Silverstream, Tawnypelt, Feathertail

**Team Bird:**

Sparrowpelt, Brackenfur, Stormfur, Tigerclaw, Hawkfrost, Nightcloud

**Team Squirrel:**

Fireheart, Mothwing, Whitewing (Yes I know when I was writing it up, i forgot whitewing was the host), Spottedleaf, Breezepaw, Hollypaw

**Team Fish:**

Brambleclaw, Lionpaw, Ravenpaw, Nightcloud, Brambleclaw, Heatherpaw

**Team Frog:**

Jaypaw, Sorreltail, Brook, Dustpelt, Ashfur, Yellowfang

_Teams Take Two_

_Team Host:_

_Frostfoot_

_Team Vole:_

_Bluefur, Onewhisker, Leafdapple, Graystripe, Leopardfur, Brokentail_

_**Team Rabbit:**_

_Crowfeather, Cherrytail, Squirrelflight, Silverstream, Tawnypelt, Feathertail_

_**Team Bird:**_

_Sparrowpelt, Brackenfur, Tigerclaw, Hawkfrost, Nightcloud, Stormfur_

_**Team Squirrel:**_

_Fireheart, Mothwing, Whitewing, Spottedleaf, Breezepaw, Hollypaw_

_**Team Fish:**_

_Leafpool, Lionpaw, Ravenpaw, Nightcloud, Brambleclaw, Heatherpaw_

_**Team Frog:**_

Jaypaw, Sorreltail, Swiftpaw, Brooke, Ashfur, Yellowfang

Teams Take Three

Team Host: Frostfoot and Dreamleaf

**Team Vole:**

Bluefur, Onewhisker, Leafdapple, Graystripe, Leopardfur, Brokentail

**Team Rabbit:**

Crowfeather, Cherrytail, Squirrelflight, Silverstream, Tawnypelt, Featherpelt

**Team Bird:**

Sparrowpelt, Brackenfur, Stormfur, Tigerclaw, Hawkfrost, Nightcloud

**Team Squirrel:**

Fireheart, Mothwing, Spottedleaf, Breezepaw, Hollypaw

**Team Fish:**

Leafpool, Lionpaw, Ravenpaw, Icepaw, Brambleclaw, Hollypaw

**Team Frog:**

Jaypaw, Sorreltail, Swiftpaw, Cinderpelt, Ashfur, Yellowfang

_The Teams NOW!!!_

_Hosts: Frostfoot and Dreamleaf_

**Team Vole:**

Mistyfoot, Graystripe, Millie, Berrynose, Mothwing, Onewhisker

**Team Rabbit:**

Crowfeather, Cody, Tawnypelt, Cherrytail, Squirrelflight, Poppyfrost

**Team Bird:**

Sparrowpelt, Pebble, Brackenfur, Stormfur, Brooke, Nightcloud

**Team Squirrel:**

Fireheart, Hollypaw, Breezepaw, Willowpaw, Smudge, Whitewing

**Team Fish:**

Leafpool, Lionpaw, Heatherpaw, Icepaw, Ravenpaw, Brambleclaw

**Team Frog:**

Jaypaw, Sorreltail, Princess, Swiftfox, Ashfur, Cinderpaw

_So there was my train of thought for my teams....so yeah R&R, the more reviews I get-the faster I update! _


	4. Chapter 4: Fighting

**Awe, you gueses are so kind! I got a ton of reivews! Let's keep that up...right? I'm so glad you liked the first chapter, and yes, I think all the chapters will be like that long. So get ready for that. Although I got lots of reivews, I had lots of different answers. So I had my brother and sister vote on everything as well! So only I know the results for everything! I love being the author! And just to tell you, I know that the first part of Breezefeather's POV is extermly short-but I really didn't have much going on with him...so yeah! Now for this...**

**Natureboy3- OMSC thank you so much for all the input. I like your first idea alot about the log and such thing. You can look forward to seeing that challage as the sixth challenge. IDK about the book camp though...**

**Gethernia- Thanks for voting! And thanks for being so kind about not being mad about spelling errors and such, 'cause you're right! It is a long story. But I did try, but I guess i missed some...**

**Whitestar091- thanks for voting! And with the whole Crowfeather thing, well you're just going to have to see what happens in this chapter...IDK what is really going to happen in the end though**

**Tainted Lullaby- okay, so don't read it**

**Lunarpaw- they r not dumb names...just creative, which in fact makes for a good story. And again, not against the TOS. I could write this story all by myself and have no one vote, but what's the fun in that? Like I said in the last chapter, you could compare it to all those 'Warrior Idol' things.**

**Wolfstar98- thanks so much for voting!**

**Well, I don't think that I have much more to say. My profile will hopefully soon have stuff up about this, but this is way important! Also, to help with this challenge, I brought some of my charracters from the Frostfoot Stories. Although you may have not met them in the story, well you'll meet them now!**

Frostfoot sighed, as she wearily pushed aside a pile of papers. She gave a sigh, which made Dreamleaf look up.

"You okay?" Dreamleaf asked. Frostfoot nodded.

"Yeah, I just got done counting the votes." She answered. Dreamleaf's eyes lit up with intense curiosity.

"So..." She started casually. Frostfoot narrowed her eyes.

"Your just going to have to wait along with the rest of us." She answered dryly. Dreamleaf pouted, glowering at Frostfoot. The white she-cat shook her head.

"Nope!" She answered. Dreamleaf exhaled.

"Fine! But do we have our prison ready for the cat that gets voted off?" Dreamleaf asked. Frostfoot nodded.

"Yep! It's the same spot we trapped Hollyleaf and Breezefeather...only more advanced. Under where we put them is an intricut series of mazes with dens for each cat. We of course will know the maze by heart, but the voted off cats are trapped!" Frostfoot mewed merrily. Dreamleaf nodded, a grin spreading over her face.

"And Dreamleaf, is the two cats that are going to get put on a team ready?" Frostfoot asked.

"Of course! I told them to meet us at the clearing ten minuets before the other cats show up." She mewed. Frostfoot was about to ask something else, but then a scent caught her attention. Without warning, she bolted from the moonpool and up the ravine.

"Frostfoot! What is it!" Frostfoot heard Dreamleaf call. But she didn't answer. Instead, she started into a run down the slope to where a group of cats were waiting. The one in the lead, a gray she-cat with dark brown eyes, eyes' brightened when she saw Frostfoot.

Frostfoot was faintly aware of Dreamleaf at her feet as she ran over to the cats.

"Quietstar!" Frostfoot breathed as she brushed pelts with the gray cat.

"Oh, Frostfoot it's so good to see you!" Quietstar answered.

"I can't believe that you're here! I can't believe you got the invite...this is just so great!" Frostfoot raved. A jab in her ribs made her step away and turn to Dreamleaf.

"What!" She hissed.

"Uh, Frostfoot? Who are these cats?" Dreamleaf whispered, giving a quick glance over to the group. Frostfoot purred.

"These are my clan-mates! They've come here to help with the next challenge. Here let me introduce you." Frostfoot offered. Dreamleaf narrowed her eyes, but didn't object. First Frostfoot looked at Quietstar.

"This is Quietstar. One of my best friends and my leader." Frostfoot mewed, then she went on to a dusky brown she-cat, "And this is Horsetail! She's the best fighter in all the clans!"

"Awe, Frosty you're making me blush!" Horsetail laughed. Frostfoot grinned at her. Then she moved on to a black and white tom.

"And this is Fightingheart! The second best fighter in all the clans. Next to Horsetail of course."

"I'm offended.." Frostfoot heard him mutter under his breath. Dreamleaf rolled her eyes.

"And this is Eaglewing. He has some mean claws." Frostfoot mewed, pointing to a strong looking tabby tom. Eaglewing chuckled and took out his claws. They were sharpened to a point and gleamed in the sunlight. Frostfoot went over to a longhaired silver tabby tom and put her tail around him.

"This little guy is my little brother, Jaypaw!" She laughed and nudged him, making him fall into a dark brown tom with ginger features.

"That is Falconpaw, Eaglewing's brother. And that over there is Flamepaw, Fightingheart's brother!" She finished pointing to a flame colored tom.

"I see fighting runs in the family." Dreamleaf quietly meowed to Frostfoot.

"I've noticed that too..." She whispered back.

"Okay, Frosty. Now that she knows who we are, who is she exactly?" Fightingheart asked, looking curiously at Dreamleaf.

"Oh, this is Dreamleaf. I guess you could call her my alter ego. She comes from SkyClan." Frostfoot explained. Dreamleaf waved.

"We're like alike in so many ways, but different in a whole lot more." Dreamleaf joked half-heartidly. Frostfoot could tell that she felt a bit awkward in front of all her alter ego's friends, like she somehow didn't belong. Dreamleaf gave a faint grunt.

"Hum?" Frostfoot asked absentmindely. Dreamleaf jerked her head up, indicating to the sky. Frostfoot looked up and gasped.

"Oh, sorry guys but we have to get going! It's nearly time to announce the next challenge!" She sputtered. Jaypaw gave a laugh.

"Well let's get going! I can't wait to start." He mewed with a smile. Frostfoot nodded, and playfully shoved her brother. She could faintly tell that Dreamleaf was watching, and she was wishing...for something.

Not to long later, Frostfoot and the rest of her 'team' came to the clearing that the clans had first stayed in when they came to the lake. This was the central meeting place now. Fightingheart looked around, narrowing his eyes.

"This the area where the fighting will take place?" He asked. Frostfoot shrugged.

"We hadn't been sure on a place, but I never thought of having it here." She answered, then she turned to Dreamleaf, "What do you think."

Dreamleaf looked around, her eyes gazing around the clearing.

"Yes," She agreed, "this will work perfectly!"

A grunt from the far side of the clearing made Dreamleaf perk her ears up. "That must be the cats that will be added to the teams." She murmured, and without warning ran off to the far side.

"Does she do that alot?" Asked Fightingheart. Frostfoot nodded. The black and white tom chuckled.

"Reminds me of Roseleaf." Frostfoot mewed, feeling a sudden stab of pain.

"Roseleaf is doing fine." Fightingheart mewed, answering Frostfoot's unanswered question. Frostfoot nodded, then she stopped.

"Go with the rest and hide over in those bushes." Frostfoot mewed suddenly, "The teams are coming." Quietstar nodded from where she stood, calling the cats over with a flick of her tail. Frostfoot didn't look away until they were all hidden. Nervosly, she paced back and fourth until Team Bird, Vole, and Rabbit appeared. They were very wary of the other teams, but wern't quiet together. Almost immideatly after, the other three teams appeared.

"Hey there!" Frostfoot announced, quieting the group.

"Thank you." She muttered and then raising her voice, "Now the last challenge happened a few nights ago and we have the tally counted. So would Smudge, Princess, and Millie please come up here." Frostfoot asked. Princess came up warily, as Smudge did Whitewing brushed up against him, and Graystripe let out a low growl as Millie did. When they were all up by the host, Frostfoot narrowed her eyes.

"Now you three have the most votes. One of you will not go on." She hissed darkly. Smudge squeaked and Princess rolled her eyes.

"Now, Smudge," Frostfoot mewed looking at him, "You are safe!" She mewed. Smudge let out a relived sigh, before going back to his team. Frostfoot looked over at the two she-cats. Princess's tail was fluffed out, and her breathing was loud while Millie's eyes were calm as was her body, but Frostfoot could detect fear in her too.

"Millie," Frostfoot paused for dramatic effect, and Millie started to shake, "You are safe."

Millie was stunned for a second before she scampered back to Graystripe's side. She looked over at Princes who actually looked sad.

"I'm sorry Princess, that means you're out. Any farewells to say?" Frostfoot asked.

"In front of everybody?" Princess asked. Frostfoot nodded.

"Well, just that I wish my team well and that I also wish my family well." Princess mewed, looking down at Fireheart and Whitewing. She looked expectantly at Frostfoot.

"That's all? Well I guess you've only been here for like three days. You may go in the back by Dreamleaf. She will tell you what to do." Frostfoot instructed. Princess nodded and padded away. Her team watched painfully.

"Well on a brighter note, I did say that first place team and second place team get another player. We have them here with us right now...do you want to see your new team members?" Frostfoot asked. The two winning teams cheered.

"Okay, for 2nd place team, which was team Vole, you get a cat straight from StarClan, please welcome Gorsescar!" Frostfoot announced. A ginger and white tom with a scar over his eye ran out beside Frostfoot. He looked around, his eyes catching sight of Swiftfox. He grinned at his friend.

"Hey Gorsescar, you are now part of Team Vole! You may go down by them." Frostfoot mewed, pointing at Mistyfoot. The cat nodded and bounded down by the team.

"Cool, and now for team Rabbit's new player welcome a cat from I think StarClan, " She paused, "Hawkfrost!" Frostfoot watched as a shudder ran down Brambleclaw's pelt.

Team Rabbit seemed not notice the tension a round a few cats, and instead looked at each other happily. Frostfoot saw with a smile that Cody was now standing comforatbly by Crowfeather and Poppyfrost. Hawkfrost came out and without having to be told, ran down to team Rabbit.

"Okay, now that that is out of the way...let me introuduce some of my very good friends. Please Welcome Horsetail, Quietstar, Fightingheart, Eaglewing, Jaypaw, Flamepaw, and Falconpaw!" The seven cats ran out and Fightingheart nudged Frostfoot playfully.

"Now raise your tail if you are wondering why they are here." Atleast half of the cats below raised their tail. Frostfoot grinned.

"Well, these cats are from the forest and they are the best at fighting competitions! And that's what you're going to be doing for your challenge! A well thought out plan of fighting where one team will lose!" Frostfoot mewed. A few cats looked a bit afraid. Frosty likey!

"Now Dreamleaf will come out to tell you who you'll be fighting. Come on out Dreamleaf!" Dreamleaf came up and stepped forward.

"Now, first you will be fighting another team. If you win-you go on. If you don't....well you lose. Now Team Frog will be against Team Fish, and you will be go first. All challenges will be held here. You will fight in three hours. The second pair to go is Team Squirrel against Team Vole. You will fight one hour after the last team, and the last teams will go one hour after the second team, and they are teams Bird and Rabbit. Good luck to all!" And Dreamleaf was gone. She was jittery as ever and Frostfoot barely saw her leave.

"Okay, so I guess that's all! Get lots of engery, and if you want to use anything from your winnings, you know where to find us. Se ya at the challenge!" Frostfoot finished.

_Jayfeather_

Jayfeather had not forgotten his promise with Hollyleaf, or his own problem- telling Cinderflank he was in love with her and telling her that she was Cinderpelt. The second one would be the hardest for him. And if he didn't have enough to worry about, now he had to deal with fighting. Didn't Frostfoot know he was blind? He sighed, as his mind filled with the thoughts of other people.

He focused his mind on Hawkfrost's mind. He held in a low hiss when he found the tabby's thoughts. He also hadn't forgotten the evilness that once roared in his body. Once...now it seemed like this cat didn't want anything to do with his father's plans. He was here to win...and to regain his true love? Jayfeather foucused harder, wanting to find out who Hawkfrost liked. But just like Leafpool's mind, there was a strongly built wall over those thoughts. Of course...

He strayed from the cat's mind and over to Breezefeather's. Maybe Breezefeather was thinking about what he truly thought about Hollyleaf and he would barely have to interfere. When he couldn't find Breezefeather's mind, he thought about just going over and talking to him...but he figured that it would be much easier to keep looking. He had to get around to this promise some time or another.

Soon, he found the black cat. Breezefeather's mind was pretty shallow- not much in there at the moment. But it was usually like that. He hoped that it would be easy to fish around for the wanted information, but he was currently thinking about how good a nice fresh rabbit would taste. Jayfeather had to agree, suddenly getting sidetracked as he listened to the Team Squirrel cat's mouthwatering discription.

"Jayfeather!" A sharp mew made him turn around. He turned around to face Ashfur.

"Yes, Ashfur?" He asked coldly. Ashfur narrowed his eyes at him.

"We have an hour before our fight- we're going back to our camp to plan." He answered. Jayfeather nodded listened for the rest of his team. He located them starting to walk away, and he followed. Cinderflank caught up to him and brushed her pelt against his own. He felt himself getting hotter under his pelt. Cinderflank didn't seem to notice.

"I'm so excited! This will be great!" She mewed happily. Jayfeather nodded.

"I am too." He agreed. Confusion filled Cinderflank's mind.

"But if your bl-" Jayfeather cut her off, knowing what was coming.

"I have a specail way for blind cats only." He half-lied. His way wouldn't work even for blind cats, only for him. He would just read the minds of the cats and figure out his attacker's next move. Simple...if you could read minds.

"Of course you have." Cinderflank teased gently.

"Well I'm sure we'll all be fine." Swiftfox mewed coming up on the other side of Jayfeather. Swiftfox seemed half with them, his mind was focused on Tawnypelt- his love witch Jayfeather had figured out a while ago, and Gorsescar- Swiftfox's best friend.

"Yeah, were going to win!" Cinderflank mewed.

"Yeah, good thing were going up against Team Fish." Swiftfox mewed. Cinderflank cocked his head at him.

"Why is it good?" She asked.

"Uh...because they're really easy to beat- I heard." He mewed quickly. Jayfeather snorted, he knew it was because neither Tawnypelt or Gorsescar was on that team.

"Huh?" Cinderflank asked hearing his snort.

"Oh nothing," Jayfeather shrugged, "I just think that they will be harder to beat." He mewed, not telling why. And it was true, he was worried because their team did have some good fighters. But he was really worried because both his father and brother were on that team. He didn't know what he'd do if he had to go against them.

Swiftfox rolled his eyes at him. That was the crazy thing, he could see Swiftfox. And he was pretty sure that he could see any other cat from StarClan as well- minus Cinderflank. That was the only cat that he couldn't see.

Luckily, in no time at all, they reached the camp. Jayfeather and the rest of the cats sat down in a circle. Jayfeather heard Ashfur start talking.

"We're at a disadvantage now, with one cat voted off our team already and going up against a pretty strong team." Ashfur started, his voice level. Murmurs of agreement floated into Jayfeather's ears.

"Who's on Team Fish?" Asked Sorreltail.

"Well there's Leafpool-" Ashfur started, his voice growing lower.

"She should be pretty easy, she's a medicine cat." Cinderflank chipped.

"Well yes," Ashfur started hesitantly, "But like any medicine cat, they trained her to fight in case of an emergency. But yes- she should be pretty easy."

"Isn't Ravenpaw on the team?" Sorreltail asked.

"Yes, I saw him sitting with his team." Cinderflank mewed.

"He might be a bit rusty from becoming a loner, but it won't take much to bring it back." Ashfur warned. A grunt came from Sorreltail.

"I saw a small white cat sitting beside the team, who's that?" Asked Swiftfox.

"That's Icefrost. She just became a warrior a day before we picked teams." Jayfeather answered. He felt guilt streaking from Swiftfox's pelt. _Just like me..._Swiftfox thought glumly.

"Yes but you've had like eight or nine seasons to practice." Jayfeather hissed to him, so low that no one could hear him except Swiftfox. Swiftfox shot him a questioning glance. Jayfeather flinched.

"I'll explain later." He muttered.

"Let's see, and then there's that WindClan cat Heatherheart. I've heard she's an okay fighter." Ashfur continued.

"Hey, Jayfeather," Cinderflank mewed suddenly, "Isn't both your brother and father on that team?" She asked. Jayfeather winced.

"Lionthorn and Brambleclaw? Yeah they are." He mewed.

"Hmn...Lionthorn was my apprentice. He's an amazing figher...but I think that Brambleclaw is the one that we really need to worry about." Ashfur mused loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You're wrong." Jayfeather disagreed, the words pratically jumping out of his mouth. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping no one heard. But they did.

"Really? And why would that be Jayfeather?" Ashfur asked icily. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, dumb Jayfeather! You're so stupid you bigmouth! _Jayfeather cursed himself silently. Jayfeather stood his mouth hanging open.

"I don't think I can really tell you...I have to be loyal to my family and my clan." Jayfeather mewed quietly.

"You don't belong to a clan anymore...this is your clan now. So if you have any helpful information...you better telll us now." Ashfur ordered. Jayfeather didn't answer, because he knew the spotted cat was right. This was his loyalty now. But if he said anymore- he would betray his brother and sister and everything they had strived so hard to protect.

"We're all waiting, Jayfeather." Ashfur asked impationtly. Jayfeather wasn't going to tell them, until he opened his mouth to reject. Just like before, the words came from his mouth without thinking.

"Me and my siblings all have powers given to use from StarClan. Mine is that I can read minds and walk in other cats dreams. Hollyleaf's is unknown and we suspect that hers will be very powerful. And Lionthorn's is-" He was cut off with a snarl from Ashfur.

"I don't believe you!" He hissed. Now if Jayfeather was smart, he would have told Ashfur he was just making it all up and be done. But for some reason, he wasn't today so he replied.

"To prove it, I'll read your mind Ashfur." Jayfeather mewed, and after looking into his mind, "You're thinking that I'm faking." He mewed. Ashfur glared at him.

"That's easy to guess." He hissed.

"Fine, I'll read Sorreltail's." Jayfeather decied. He looked into the multi-colored cat's mind, "She's thinking about ThunderClan, and how much she misses Brackenfur."

An amazed gasp came from Sorreltail. "That was what I was thinking." She mewed to Ashfur in awe.

"Now do you believe me?" He asked. Ashfur sighed.

"I do..." He atmitted after a long time.

"Good! Now as I was saying, it's Lionthorn we need to worry about. His power is that he is undefeatable in battle." Jayfeather finished. He felt the tension rise around him.

"Undefeatable?" Cinderflank gasped. Jayfeather nodded.

"Yes. Ashfur...you should be the one to go against him." Jayfeather mewed.

"Won't be nessassary." He mewed, "I have a plan to make sure that Lionthorn dosen't fight." He mewed. And the, he must have indicated with his tail for everyone to gather around, because Jayfeather was suddenly pushed closer to Ashfur.

Soon after Jayfeather had betrayed his siblings, they were all on their way to the clearing. Nervousness churned in the blind cat's stomach, and he twitched his whiskers. Cinderflank was beside him, fear coming off her in large streams.

"Don't be worried, Cinderflank. Swiftfox will do his job." Jayfeather assured her, although truly he wasn't sure himself. The plan was that Ashfur, being leader, knew that any sabatoge of anything to make another team lose would result the cat that did so to be disqualified from that challenge. So, Ashfur would go up and stall Dreamleaf and Frostfoot with questions about herbs and stuff. Meanwhile, Swiftfox was to lure Lionthorn into a bush where no one would see them. Then he would make Lionthorn so angry that he would lash out, while Swiftfox did nothing to protect himself. Then when Swiftfox got hurt, he would cry out telling everyone that...well Jayfeather wasn't sure of what he was going to say.

And while this was happening, the rest were instructed to just practice. But Jayfeather was going to watch. He just had betrayed his family's secret, he had to go and see his brother's downfall at least.

They reached the clearing and Ashfur was suddenly gone. His mind swirled with questions, Jayfeather read in the cat's mind.

"So what do I mock your brother about again?" Swiftfox asked nervously. Jayfeather sighed, his fur tingling. He was about to betray another secret. But it didn't feel as bad, he had already let one out of the bag- why not just tell his team all of his deep down secrets!

Jayfeather's mind wandered back to last challenge, and he remembered his brother spouting off about something...

"He gets really mad whenever you talk about Heatherheart." Jayfeather mumbled. He felt dirty, he felt bad.

"Why Heatherheart?" Swiftfox asked eagerly.

"Him and Heatherheart once were meeting secretly- until he rejected her. Now she's taking it out on him and Icefrost. That's another thing...talk about him liking Icefrost. He hates when we tease him about that." Jayfeather suggested.

"Kay...I'd better go find him." Swiftfox mewed, and then bounded away. Jayfeather sighed, making his way through the clear. He waited until he was sure that they were in the smaller clearing before pushing himself under a bush so he would not be seen. That's when he heard his brother's voice.

"What are we doing here?" He asked.

"I heard Heatherheart hates you." Swiftfox started slyly.

"She might...and she might not." Lionthorn answered cooly, "Where did you hear that?"

"Classified. And besided, I don't blame her. Breaking her heart like that." Swiftfox answered with a shrug.

"I did not! You don't know the pain I went through." Lionthron hissed, and Jayfeather could feel his sibling's anger rising. He should have felt happy, their plan was working. But he just felt very small...

"Oh, I'm sure." Swiftfox answered, "And are you going to do that to Icefrost too?"

"Icefrost! Don't you bring her into this!" Lionthorn hissed.

"So you do like her- maybe I should go warn her what you did to poor Heatherheart." Swiftfox mewed with a malicous glint in his eyes. That took Lionthorn over the edge. Jayfeather could feel the red hot anger coarsing through his veins.

"Don't move you fox!" He snarled warning.

"Oh, I'm scared." Swiftfox mewed with a roll of his eyes.

"YOu should be. You little ungrateful toad!" Lionthorn yowled. And Swiftfox didn't even flinch. But Jayfeather did. It felt like all the insults were directed at him. And he deserved them all.

"Oh, good comeback." Swiftfox mewed sarcastically. And then Lionthorn lunged. Just as planned, Swiftfox didn't fight back, but nimbly doged his blows. Lionthorn was getting really angry. He took his claws out, and took deeper more painful blows. Just as Jayfeather had said before, he could see Swiftfox dodging the razor sharp claws. And then, again just like planned Swiftfox 'accidenlty' missed a dodge and Jayfeather could hear claws meeting fur and pelt. The claw mark sounded painful and suddenly there was a long gash visible on Swiftfox's pelt.

It oozed with hot, sticky, blood. Swiftfox let out a blood curting scream and raced past Jayfeather and into the clearing. Jayfeather heard his brother silently cursing himself under his breath before he followed the team frog cat out into the clearing. Jayfeather turned around in his spot and listened.

"Swiftfox! What happened!" Ashfur asked, with supposed to be fax horror, but it was real when he saw the dripping blood from the gash.

"Lionthorn...he, I..it all happened so fast." Swiftfox breathed and sputtered, his eyes wide. Jayfeather did have to hand it to him, he was a good actor. Frostfoot jumped down, looking at his wound.

"Wow, Swiftfox." She mewed worriedly, "This is really deep. While I dress it, tell me what happened." She urged. Swiftfox pretened to shudder.

"Okay...well Lionthorn told me that he wanted to tell me something. So I followed him...and that's where he just attacked me! It all happened so fast...I don't know if I could have protected myself." Swiftfox gasped.

"Okay," Frostfoot mewed, and slapped a cobweb on the gash, "But why would he do that?"

"My best guess would be that he's trying to weaken my team...because he knows we're already one player short." Swiftfox guessed.

"That's a lie!" Lionthorn mewed from behind the group of gathered cats. The groups turned to stare at him. Dreamleaf padded from Frostfoot's side and up to Lionthorn.

"Oh really, what's your story..." Dreamleaf hissed and picked up his paws, "You attacked him, because his fur is between your paws." She mewed looking at the white and black fur stuck in between his to front claws.

"He made me angry...I know that this is exactly what he what he wants. He wanted me to attack him! He told me that he wanted to talk to me and then he just made me angry...and then I had to!" Lionthorn hissed.

"Did not! I had no time to attack back..." Swiftfox replied, flinching as Frostfoot put some marigold on his wound.

"Well, Lionthorn we have no way to prove your story. There's not a scratch on you! Unless you have a good reason to make you angry, you will have to face some kind of punishment." Frostfoot mewed reasonably.

"He...I'm, I can't say..." Lionthorn whispered looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Lionthorn, but because you prove no facts, I can't believe you. You can't participate in any of this challenge." Frostfoot mewed coldly. Lionthorn looked up in horror, his eyes wide with disbelife.

"Frostfoot, can't he be dealt with in another way!" Brambleclaw urged, coming up to stand by his son.

"No Brambleclaw, you know the rules. Lionthorn will not be able to participate." Dreamleaf mewed, glaring at him.

"Good job, Swiftfox." Jayfeather murmured quietly right before the start of the challenge. Swiftfox nodded, giving a slight flinch as he flexed his wound.

_Shouldn't I feel happy? We won...we made our plan work! But I don't, I feel dark- I feel like a criminal. Like Tigerstar, i'm just as bad as Tigerstar. And I deserve it._

_Crowfeather_

Crowfeather twitched his tail with irritation. Why was it that suddenly Cody was the hero and he was the bad guy? The rest of his team-mates, besides Hawkfrost, were just as mean to her! So why did it seem like he was getting the blame for everything. He just couldn't explain it.

Hawkfrost was the only one who stood beside him now, as he watched the she-cats crowd Cody. His eyes weren't angry, just curious. Crowfeather had heard of his new team mate's devious past life, but that seemed to be way behind him now.

"So Cody...she's not a forest cat." Hawkfrost observed. Crowfeather nodded.

"She's a kittypet..." Crowfeather mumbled with a hiss.

"Well a pretty good kittypet, I mean she did win for our team." Hawkfrost pointed out. Crowfeather growled and dug his claws into the soil.

"Maybe, that you can't escape the fact that she's a kittypet!" The gray tom snarled. Hawkfrost's eyes glinted with amusement.

"Can't let the spotlight be taken?" He asked with meow of laughter.

"NO!" Crowfeather objected, "That's not it at all. I'm treated like the bad guy just because I didn't really like her at first and now they hate me!" Crowfeather hissed with annoyance.

"And now you do like her?" Hawkfrost asked with a knowing smile.

"Well, respect! But no!" Crowfeather stumbled as he tried to explain.

"So you hate her?" Hawkfrost asked, suddenly confused.

"No-it's not that I hate her! It's just that I think they're all making a big deal out of nothing!" Crowfeather explained the best he could. Hawkfrost nodded and then shrugged.

"Okay, so you _don't _like-like her, right" The tabby questioned.

"Correct, why?" Crowfeather agreed. Hawkfrost shrugged again.

"Oh, nothing really," He milled carefully, and rolling a ball of grass between his paws, "Just that's she seems nice, and fair, and a beautiful she-cat- might I add."

"Point?" Crowfeather grumbled mindlessly.

"It would be a shame if she-" The former RiverClan cat was cut off with a low angry growl from between Crowfeather's clenched jaws.

"Don't even think about it- she's mine." A snarl came from his lips. Crowfeather stopped the growling in shock. That voice wasn't his- okay it was his, but he mean to say that. Almost like the body had a mind of it's own. Hawkfrost gave a grin.

"What happened to you don't like-like her?" He asked mockingly. Crowfeather couldn't think of a reply, "Course..." Hawkfrost snorted. Crowfeather shook his head wildly. They had time to go back to camp- that's what they should do.

"Hey, Hawkfrost- would you go over there and tell the she-cat's we're all going back to camp?" He asked. Hawkfrost had a sly grin plastered on his face. He opened his mouth but Crowfeather shot him a glare.

Soon, team Rabbit was on their way over to the camp with Squirrelflight leading, a request, with Crowfeather bringing up the back. The rest of the team walked in between. Crowfeather was deep in thought. Hawkfrost seemed...well better, he wasn't too worried. What he was worried about though was what he had said that day. How angry he had become after Hawkfrost's comment.

True it was, he didn't want Hawkfrost to lay a claw on Cody....but was it for what Hawkfrost guessed? That's what was confusing him. He had felt somthing when he first saw her, and he though that it was just his instincs hating the kittypet. But it was still there...still strong. And he couldn't figure it out really.

He looked ahead, seeing her head as she talked to Poppyfrost. He hadn't noticed the extra bounce in her step as she walked, or the way her shoulders shook with laughter. Or how graceful she looked when she run, her paws barley caressing the grass beneath her feet. And already there was a slight muscule stuructue beginning to show under all that lazy kittypet fat. She was beggining to look like a warrior.

Crowfeather couldn't stop looking at her, watching her. Although both Cody and Leafpool were brown tabbies with a white stomach, he couldn't help but reilize that Cody was far more beautiful than the medicine cat. And although both Feathertail and Cody had blue eyes, Cody's eyes were so much more enchanting and deep than the RiverClan cat. And although both Nightcloud and were equally witty and smart, Nightcloud couldn't compare to the strong-willed kittypet.

"What are you doing Crowfeather?" He asked himself with a shake of his head, "You can't go around falling in love with every she-cat that appeals to you." He told himself sternly. But this feeling rising in him when he saw her was much stronger than he had ever felt before.

"I'll ask her...and if she dosn't like me...well then..." Crowfeather was mutually surprised that he couldn't answer that question.

They reached the camp, and Crowfeather watched as his team milled around the camp. He smiled and jumped up on the high-rock.

"Ahem!" He called out. His group turned to him. "We have a bit of time with us, so you can eat or sleep...it's your choice." Crowfeather told them. And his announcement was over. Squirrelflight and Tawnypelt paired together to find some food, and Poppyfrost offered to show Hawkfrost around. Crowfeather was about to go and get some sleep when he looked down at Cody. She was trying to decide if she should follow the hunting party or join the tour. Crowfeather found this a perfect time.

"Hey Cody!" He called. She looked up, her expression surprised. She padded up to him, her eyes narrowed.

"What is it Crowfeather?" She asked, he smiled at her and turned around.

"Follow me please." He mewed and started. When he didn't hear her footfalls, he turned back to see her face twisted with deep suspicion. "Come on...I won't hurt you." Cody took a tentative step forward, her collar thudding against her chest.

Crowfeather led her up to Onestar's den, the best one in camp. I was hidden behind the high-rock and was formed by boulders that had fallen together. It was warm in the winter and cool in the summer, just perfect.

Crowfeather ducked his head down as he passed under it, with Cody following him. There was a skylight at the end of the rock so that you could see. Cody's steps were hesitant, and once fully inside, Crowfeather motioned for her to sit down.

"What do you need?" Cody asked tartly. Her words stung Crowfeather like a bee. He tried not to flinch under her ice cold gaze.

"I just wanted to..." He trailed off and then tried again, "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" He asked her. Cody's eyes flashed for a second like she was going to thank him sincerly, but then it was gone.

"Yes, many toms have." She answered evenly. Crowfeather felt his heart race.

"Well it is true."

"Thank you, but why am I really in here?" Cody asked, glancing back to the door way with a wanting in her eyes.

"I just never got a chance to thank you personally," Crowfeather mewed, looking at the ground, "For winning the race-that is." He added quickly.

"Well, It was nothing-really." Cody hissed and then started toard the door. Crowfeather thought fast, and was in front of the door way in a flash. Cody narrowed her eyes at him.

"Let me through." She hissed through gritted teeth.

"Just wait a second!" He mewed exasperated, "Maybe in thanks you'd like to earn a full warrior name? Cats might treat you with better respect." He asked. Cody stepped back, letting her guard down. She was thinking.

"You can really do that?" She asked. Crowfeather smiled.

"I'm sure Frostfoot would do it- we're pretty close." He promised. Cody wasn't hostile any more, but thinking...and Crowfeather decided to make his move. He padded over to her lightly and brushed his cheek against hers.

"I know you'd like one." He whispered in her ear. He opened one of his eyes to see her kitty pet collar dangling. He reached for it, in the process enjoying himself by letting his fur brush hers. He took the collar in between his razor sharp teeth and bit down on it.

Cody's eyes flashed into reality.

"What are you doing!" She hissed trying to get away.

"If you want to be a warrior-the collar has to go." He mubled, still holding on to the blue plastic.

"No! My owners gave me that-and then they died! It's the only thing I have left of them. Let go!" She demanded, her eyes getting just a bit watery. When Crowfeather didn't release his grip, he saw a flash of claws as they sailed through the air...aimed right at his face.

Out of pure instinct, he pulled back with the collar in his mouth just as it snapped. The claws missed their target...his eyes, but instead they sunk deep into the bridge of his muzzle and slashed across. An instant pain lapped at the corners of Crowfeather's mind and he let out a cry of pain and the collar dropped to the ground.

Cody, to angry to bother grabbing her collar, stalked out of the den-her tail twitching with anger. Crowfeather watched her go and took out his own claws.

Turning, he slashed the rock. _I can't believe I messed that up! Stupid Crowfeather! _

His paws brushed the collar; he hadn't reilized she left it. His anger ebbed as he picked it up tenderly between his jaws. He knew he should go and get something for his nose, but instead wiped the blood away with his tail. He wasn't ready to go back out yet.

He curled up to sleep, keeping the collar beside him. Her scent twirled up to his nose from it and he sighed. It was almost as good as having her sleep right next to him. Her tabby fur mixing with his...almost.

But not good enough.

_Breezefeather_

Breezefeather sat talking to a cat from Frostfoot's team. The cat was smaller, about the size of an apprentice. But his skills had to be good, because other wise he wouldnt' be here. It was Frostfoot's younger brother Jaypaw. And Jaypaw was a pretty cool cat.

"So, how long has it been since you learned how good at fighter you were?" Breezefeather asked the longhaired silver cat. Jaypaw's blue eyes were filled with light.

"I really can't remember," He atmitted with a merrow of laughter, "I just always beat my opponets- except when I was against Flamepaw or Falconpaw."

"Flamepaw and Falconpaw, huh?" Breezefeather milled, "Are they brothers?" He asked. Jaypaw shook his fuzzy head.

"No, but their best friends...sometimes I feel alone when I travel with them though." Jaypaw answered quietly.

"Aren't they friendly to you?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I miss my really good friends. Their still back in the forest..." Jaypaw trailed off, memories swimming in his eyes like fish. His eyes danced around the land, a yearing to be back home hovering from his pelt.

"Who are you're friends?" Breezefeather asked.

"Their names are Strongpaw, Shellpaw, and Moonpaw." Jaypaw answered absetminidly, bitting his lower lip. Just then, the cats from the first battle padded from the clearing. Their pelt held scars and blood and most looked weary. Breezefeather spotted Jayfeather weaving around them, his expression wary.

"Hey look, I got to go. Jayfeather said he wanted to talk to me after the first battle." Breezefeather mewed, and suddenly his feet were itching to talk to the gray cat. The light reappeared to Jaypaw's eyes.

"Yeah! I should probally go warm up with Fightingheart- we'll be fighting soon!" And the the young cat scurried off. Breezefeather had to hand it to the longhaired cat. Although Jaypaw atmitted that he felt alone and scared at times, he still was going to be strong. Because fighting was what he loved to do-it's what he was loyal to.

Now it any cat would have asked Breezefeather what he loved and what he was loyal to, his answer should be his Clan. That should be any cat's answer. But he knew that was a lie. Because 1) he was deeply in love with someone else, even if that cat didn't it know it yet and 2) he couldn't be loyal to his clan because his love was forbidden.

"Jayfeather!" Breezefeather called. The blind medicine cat turned his head to him and started padding over.

"Thanks for meeting me, come on-let's go someplace quiet." Jayfeather said. Breezefeather nodded.

"So how was the fight?" Breezefeather asked, trying to make conversation as the padded over to a bush. Jayfeather shrugged.

"We won."

Breezefeather didn't answer. He looked over Jayfeather's pelt. There was barley any claw marks on it and the ones he did have wern't very deep.

"Did you fight or-" He was cut off.

"Or just be the medicine cat?" Jayfeather finished for him coldy, "No-I fought just like everyone else on my team." He hissed, seeming slightly insulted by Breezefeather's question. Breezefeather kept quiet as he slid under the bush and sat down. Jayfeather sat across from him, his tail neatly wrapped around his slightly mussed fur.

"Okay, Jayfeather- look I know this isn't just a friendly chat or 'catching up with our lives' kay?" Breezefeather sighed, looking at Jayfeather. The cat smiled and nodded.

"Your a smart cat, Breezefeather..." Jayfeather started a smile tugging on his lips, "But what I want to know is..." Jayfeather trailed off and furrowed his eye brows together as he tried to word his question right. The WindClan cat watched the medicine cat.

"What... well like I said...what I want to know is..." Jayfeather gave a annoyed his and then looked at Breezefeather with a hard glare, "Look- I'm going to very er...blunt with you- what do you think about my sister, Hollyleaf?" Jayfeather asked.

Breezefeather's heart raced, and he felt his pelt grow hot with embarresment. _Great StarClan, how'd he guess I liked Hollyleaf! _

_"_So you DO like Hollyleaf!" Jayfeather gasped sharply. Breezefeather glanced at Jayfeather, was he that obious? Maybe...

"Look- please, please, _please_ don't tell your sister!" He begged, "I'm waiting to find if she likes me and if she does- I'll tell her at just the right moment..." Breezefeather paused looking at Jayfeather's reaction, "I'll get down and beg if you want me to." He offered. Jayfeather chuckled.

"That would be interesting, yes...but I don't think that will be nessasary." Jayfeather agreed. Breezefeather looked at Jayfeather warily.

"Tail swear, swear on StarClan?" Breezefeather asked, holding out his tail. Jaytfeather groaned.

"I'm surly going to regret this later- I know it- and I'll probally become your messager- but okay." Jayfeather agreed, grasping Breezefeather's tail with his own and giving him a hard shake. Then without any more words, Jayfeather was gone. Breezefeather sat almost in shock. He then regained himself and smiled in spite of himself.

"Phase one, complete!" He meowed to himself. In his head he looked over his other phases.

_Phase two, find out if Hollyleaf likes me back, Phase three- invite her hunt right before sunset, Phase four- 'get hurt' and request to stop and watch sunset, Phase five- tell her..._

_Graystripe_

"Well you know we ALMOST won." Mistyfoot pointed out with an angry lash of her tail, "But that wanna-be warrior beat us." Graystripe sighed and gave her a friendly lick on her ear.

"Well, atleast we got second. That's at least-" He was cut off as Mistyfoot turned to him, her gray eyes blazing.

"AMOST is not good enough! Don't you see- unless we win we're going to lose cats." Mistyfoot pointed out angrily.

"Mistyfoot, wow-" Mothwing chuckled from Mistyfoot's side, "I've never seen this side of you before." Mistyfoot's face instantly turned red with embarresment, as if she hadn't noticed that she was being so leaderly, Graystripe noticed.

Graystripe sat in a shallow den scraped from a tree's root that Mothwing had chosen as her den. Already, a few neatly stacked piles of herbs were to his left.

"Well think of it this way," Mothwing continued, getting up and shaking bits of moss from her pelt, "We got Gorsescar." She pointed out. Then she dropped a pile of herbs at Graystripe's paws. Without thinking, Graystripe swiped them up in his tounge. They tasted bitter but he swallowed and licked his tounge around the edge of mouth to get any left over juice.

"I guess..." Mistyfoot was cooling off, but her tail was still twitching. Just then, Gorsescar popped his head into the small den.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." Mothwing murmured quietly.

"Hi everyone!" Gorsescar said happily, his golden and white head fluffed up.

"Hi Gorsescar." Mothwing meowed calmly.

"Hi Mothwing- I actually needed you." He mewed, and then sliped into her den. His pelt was wet and dripping with water and had just started drying in untidy clumps.

"What is it, Gorsescar?" She asked, padding over to him.

"I was swimming in the lagoon and-" He was cut off with a annoyed flick of Mistyfoot's tail.

"What were YOU doing in the lagoon?" She asked. Gorsescar opened his mouth to reply and then closed it again. When he opened it once again, his words were quiet.

"Trying to catch a fish..." He muttered. Mistyfoot rolled her eyes.

"There are no fish in the lagoon- well at least none you can catch." She said with a sigh, like it was truly obious. But Graystripe had to have some symphathy for the little guy. Because 1) he hadn't lived here at ALL 2) he was from back in the forest, 3) he was a WindClan cat and WindClan cats do not usually swim, and 4) he had just joined the team- he was trying to make an effort atleast...

Although that was a lot of reasons, they were all good ones- truthfully.

"Hey- at least he's trying to catch us some food." Mothwing said evenly to Mistyfoot and that seemed to cool her mind even more, "I can see you didn't catch any fish though." Mothwing meowed, her words directed at the patched warrior.

"No I didn't...and I didn't know that the rocks were so sharp at the bottom of the lake." Gorsescar mewed, and started to pad to the piles of herbs. The tangy scent of blood infutrated Graystripe's nose as he noticed a thin line of blood following Gorsescar.

"Oh?" Mothwing asked absentmindedly as she re-stacked a pile of herbs.

"Yeah- that's sort of why I'm here." Gorsescar atmitted and then held up a paw. Graystripe couldn't see anything, but he could tell that's where the thin trail of blood was coming from, "One of the stones cut my paw- do you perhaps have anything to treat it with?" He asked. Mistyfoot snorted.

"I thought warriors were supposed to be strong," She said with a roll of her eyes, "Not come mewling like a kit because of one tiny scratch."

Graystripe gently flicked her ear with his tail, "Give him a little space, Mistyfoot." He suggested lightly.

"Yes, please." Mothwing begged, "Because in fact it's not a little scratch, it's a gash." She said, examining the WindClan cat's paw.

"So can you fix it?" Gorsescar asked.

"I'm a medicine cat- of course I can." She snapped at him. Graystripe rolled his eyes, for a previous StarClan warrior- he sure was daft!

"Well when you get your paw all wrapped up, why don't we try to catch some food?" Graystripe suggested. Gorsescar's eyes gleamed but Mothwing stood in front of him.

"Absoulty not!" She hissed, "His gash could re-open and get infected!"

"So you want me to sit on the island and do nothing?" Gorsescar asked, horror in his eyes. His limbs were itching to run, and being cramped in a small space would irritate him, Graystripe logically explained to himself.

"Yes- that's exactly what I want you to do." Mothwing answered, and then sighed, "You could get to know the rest of your team?" She suggested. Gorsescar was about to object but then stumbled out of the den mumbling something inaduible.

"Why don't we go hunting." Mistyfoot asked Graystripe, her scent wrapping around him. Graystripe nodded, but took note of the wobbly tone to her voice. He would figure that out later, but suddenly he had an urge to catch some food.

"Yeah," Gorsescar mumbled, poking his head into the den, "You go hunting while I'M stuck at CAMP!" He hissed. Mothwing narrowed his eyes.

"Go..." She warned. The warrior rolled his eyes, but padded away for REAL this time.

"Well, let's go!" Graystripe meowed and started out of the den. Mistyfoot followed, his tail flicking warily.

"Are you okay, Mistyfoot?" Graystripe asked, as soon as they were off the island. Mistyfoot turned.

"Yes...wh-why would y-you think that?" She stuttered. Graystripe narrowed his eyes at her, concern flooding his eyes.

"Oh, nothing..." Graystripe sighed, and started off.

Graystripe and Mistyfoot returned to the island some time later, their mouths stuffed with food.

"Hey, Graystripe, wanna share some prey?" Mistyfoot asked, setting hers down. Graystripe, nodded unable to reply.

"Birst bet lee ing da babbit oo Gorsescar." Graystripe mewed, trying his best to speak. Mistyfoot cocked her head, and evenually figured he meant 'Let me bring dthe rabbit to Gorsescar'. She nodded.

"Okay, I'll find a good peice of prey." She agreed and bounded off. Graystripe made his way over to the ginger and white warrior. Gorsescar, who was sitting in a moss nest perked his ears when the former deputy approaced him. Graystripe set down his food so he could talk. But before, he laid a large rabbit in front of the warrior. Gorsescar prodded it with a claw.

"I know you wanted to hunt, and being a WindClan cat, I assumed your favorite food was rabbit." Graystripe explained. Gorsescar nodded, and took a bite from it.

"Thanks, Graystripe." Gorsescar thanked the tabby warrior. Graystripe was about to answer when a silver tail wrapped around his neck.

"Hi Graystripe." The voice purred. Graystripe purred too, and rubbed his cheek against the cat's muzzle.

"Hey, Millie." He greeted his mate. Millie smiled and looked down at food.

"Graystripe, how about you and me share this fish." She asked, putting her paw on a silver fish. Graystripe was about to say yes, but then he spotted Mistyfoot across the clearing.

"Can't, I promised Mistyfoot I'd share with her tonight." He answered, a bit of regret in his voice. Millie pulled away from him.

"Mistyfoot?" She hissed. Graystripe nodded.

"Yeah, but don't be jealous- we're just friends." He assured the silver cat. Millie's tail twitched, and she didn't answer.

"Just friends my tail." She mumbled under her breath, and then turned her eyes to her mate.

"What?" Graystripe asked, totally oblivious to her unknown anger.

"I'm sure Mistyfoot dosn't think of you as friends." Mille grouched. Graystripe felt slightly bad.

"Look, I swear on StarClan- Mistyfoot and I are just friends. And I promise tomorrow, we'll go hunting together- just you and me." He promised. The thought seemed to slightly brighten Millie's mood, but she still looked hurt.

"Okay, I know you'll never love anyone but me...and Silverstream." She agreed. Graystripe nodded and padded over to Mistyfoot who was stitting in the shade, a hawk laied out before her.

"Hawk? Mmmm..." Graystripe murmured, sitting down next to the blue/gray cat. He took a bite, and then Mistyfoot. _Yeah, we're just friends..._He told himself, but he felt a bit of guilt as Mistyfoot twined her tail with his own. He quickly took his tail away.

_Just friends..._

_Lionthorn_

Lionthorn seethed in silence, sitting in the reeds of his camp. He knew that Jayfeather had betrayed him and his sister and Swiftfox's ploy was just a trap so he couldn't fight. And he fell into it, stupidly. Of, course-everything bad happened to him! First being put in this stupid game, then getting stuck with Heatherheart, then getting framed and now- THIS! It made him hiss with fury.

He shoved a side a skeleton of a vole that had been left over. It had been stringy and unflaverful. Figures...He padded around the camp, trying to take in every nook and cranny. One day, whenever this nightmare ended and he woke up, Thunderclan could attack and Lionthorn would know every corner of the camp. But there was the little voice inside his mind telling him that eventually, the WOULDN'T be clans anymore...and that hurt him a bit.

As much as he and everyone else would love to think that, the truth was- it wasn't possible. People would know the other clan's territory and secrets...things would fall apart if they went back. Sooner or later, everyone would have to face that the clans would only be nursery tales. A new era would rise up, yes- instead of four clans there would be instead seven...but Team Host's name would be changed of course, he reminded himself.

Yes, this brining new time of cats where one 'group' would be called perhaps Tribe of the Fish- yes....and maybe he could lead one! Maybe that's why him and his siblings were given powers! Maybe they were supposed to bring the clans into a new time...he could just see it now- Lion, proud leader of the Tribe of Squirrel! His mind spun with ideas, but after a while, he shooed them away quickly.

"No, there's supposed to be four clans and there always will be." He muttered to himself. But he did like this idea. But he made a pact to be completely loyal to his clan, but this was kind of his clan now...Torn, he decided to go and teach himself to fish.

"Maybe then I can teach Icefrost." He mulled to himself with a chuckle, remebering in the previous day. He had never had she-cats fight over him, but he surly liked it. And he was even more sure who he wanted to win...

He reilized as he padded from the camp, that he liked the way his pads felt on the soft ground here and the way the mud seeped between his toes. Maybe he would become the leader of the Tribe of Fish, which of course would inhabit the prior RiverClan territory...

"Stop it Lionthorn!" He snapped angrily, "Your a ThunderClan cat, not a..." He trailed off and shook his head and then lowering his voice, "Maybe not yet you're not." He sighed glumly. His tail dropped and made a strait line in the sand as he padded. It sounded so appealing and soon he found himself dealing with the same problem he'd had as an apprentice. Execpt that time it was between a she-cat his clan, and this time it was between his clan and a made up one- surly he should be true to the real one. But even so, as he found a border with WindClan he was in denail and reilf as he noticed the scent of WindClan cats were very thin. In fact, a whole new scent was forming. One that smelt of a few leaves, but the harsh wind, and rabbits. Clearly, not WindClan.

He kept going to the stream, finding himself distracted as he watched the fish swim below him. When his paws lunged, he clumisly slapped the water, and he leaned over too far scaring the fish away, and when he finally did land on a fish, he let it slip through his claws. He let out an annoyed hiss. Just then, he saw a old fat fish lingering not to far out. He licked his lips in anticipation. THIS was what he needed...

He focused all his energy on this glimmering fish...he could taste the fish's oily skin crunching beneath his strong teeth. And right when it seemed to stop moving, Lionthorn shot out a golden paw. But his paw lunged to quickly and he could only register that he was falling before he hit the water. The water was fridged and feezing and the fish was gone. He sat for a second, sitting soaking wet in the water. Maybe leader of the Tribe of the Fish wasn't such a good idea.

He started to pull himself from the water when a thin mist started appearing.

"Fox-dung!" He cursed himself. He could see a thing. There was a soft tinkling chuckle and Lionthorn suddenly smelled another cat. He started to bristle his neck fur when he reilized this scent wasn't...well it was different. For first off, it made him feel light and happy-er at least and it curled around him like a snake. And there was a scent to it, a unexplainable scent but it was one that you would be happy if you could smell all day long.

Lionthorn thought it was amazing, but he soon saw that that was NOTHING compared to what came from the mist. It was a beautiful she-cat. He pelt glimmered with sparkles, but not the kid a StarClan cat would bare. Her figure was dainty, but still strong. Her face was kind, but young and beautiful. Her eyes were a shocking amber color, one that seemed like it was lightning itself, and her face was a whole mix of colors. Half of her face was tabby brown with deep black markings, and the other half of her face was a patchwork of deep red ginger like on the stomach of a robin and then perfect white like a untouched pristen blanket of snow. Her body was much the same, and her tail had a certain curl to it. Then he looked down at her paws. And he gasped...the cat had six toes...

"I thought when you fished, you had to stay out of the water?" The she-cat asked, amusment glisting in her eyes. Her voice was just as beautiful, like golden honey pouring from a hive or a quite stream trickling downstream. Lionthorn stood in awe. The cat twitched her whiskers, finding this obiously even more amusing.

"Follow me." She ordered, and started away. Her tail swished behind her, clearing the fog she walked through like a passageway. Lionthorn was not dumb- he followed.

The strange cat led him up and down steep hills and through streams. By the time she stopped walking, Lionthorn was gasping for breath. She stood, her every sense alert. Lionthorn looked up to see a inclosure made of combined trees, about five fox-tails high on each side of a stream.

"Great," pant, "How," pant, "Do we," pant, "Get," pant, "In?" Lionthorn panted. The cat padded down to the stream and the warrior noticed with even more amazement that where ever she walked, a trail of gimmering paw prints followed. Lionthorn raced after her just in time to see her paddling down the stream and past a thick curtin of litchen into the inclosure. Lionthorn, as much as he loathed it, got into the water. He padded along, his paws gently caressing the bottom of the stream. The bottom was soft sand, not a rock in sight. And the water was clean and clear, in fact you could see straight through to the bottom. Lionthorn held his breath to duck his head under the litchen. His his head broke water, he knew that the strange cat had lead him to a utopia.

The cat was sitting on the bank, her tail neatly curled over her paws. Her eyes were welcomig as Lionthorn got out of the water, and shook himself.

The moss was springy and soft under Lionthorn's sore pads, and it seemed to sooth his aching claws. A strong canopy of leaves covered above him although there were open spots. Thick rives of golden sunlight poured from he openings, making a patch work upon the moss. The smell of prey was thick and beautiful, and a few mice scurried about like they had never been feasted upon before. A bird chirped over head and it was nearly music to the golden tom's ears. For the first time in such a long time, well since the game started, he felt like he was home...

"What is this?" Lionthorn asked the cat.

"A secret cavern, you and I are now the only ones who know about it." The cat answered, a hit of warning in her voice. Lionthorn dipped his head.

"Of course," He agreed, "But why did you show me this?" He asked. The cat cocked her head.

"Maybe because you needed help with a specail someone." She hinted stubly, her ears pricking toward a mossy nest under a dugout of roots. Lionthorn looked down sheepishly. She had pretty much given him permission to bring Icefrost here. He turned around and something on the river bank caught his eye. He padded over it to see it was a collection of brightly colored stones, glimmering in a shaft of light. They were all beautiful but one caught his eye.

"Take as many as you like." The cat whispered. Lionthorn didn't look at her, but flicked his tail. The one he was looking at was a big bright blue one, it's shimmer factor especaily shimmery. It was like a circle of perfectly preserved ice, colored blue. It remined him fondly of Icefrost's eyes. He would bring it back to her...

He picked it up between his jaws and was about to leave, but he had one last question for the strange cat. He set the stone down.

"Hey, uh, I never got to ask you- are you a StarClan ca-" He cut off abrutly when he turned around and the cat was gone. He hadn't seen her leave, it's like she dissapeared. He was fainly aware of a fog that was thinning out. He chuckled. He had a lot to be gratefull to this stange cat for, and when he saw her again, he was sure he was going to thank her properly.

_Sparrowpelt_

"Dusty gray tom with amber eyes?"

"Crowfeather-WindClan, uses WindClan fighting moves."

"Light ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw?"

"Squirrelflight of ThunderClan, uses ThunderClan moves with a bit of Tribe."

"Dark tabby with blue eyes?"

"Cody- kittpet, fighting moves unknown."

"Dark brown tabby tom with a white chest and ice blue eyes?"

"Hawkfrost of RiverClan, RiverClan moves."

"Good job! We'll make Clan cats out of you yet!" Brackenfur complimented with a purr, looking at Sparrowpelt and then Pebble. Sparrowepelt gave an irritated flick of his ears, "Er...conncected Clan cat." He added, his ears becoming tinged red with embarresment. Sparrowpelt nodded.

Him and Pebble for the last hour had been reviewing the cats they'd be up agianst, their fighting moves, and best to counter the moves. They had just finished the last portion, the oral quiz. Brackenfur would discribe a cat, and Sparrowpelt or Pebble had to say the name of the cat, their clan, and their fighting moves. It had been a sucsess- him and Pebble had been practically clawing each other just to answer the question first!

"With Pebble and I with you on that battle feild, we'll win for sure!" Sparrowpelt meowed, happily looking between his team mates. Pebble didn't answer, but pretened to be intendly studing her paws while Brackenfur bit his lip.

"Uh actually just you Sparrowpelt- Pebble won't be fighting." Brackenfur answered after a long lull of silence. Sparrowpelt cocked his head, he had known his team had a 100% for one cat, or as Frostfoot discribed it 'or a cat doesn't have to participate, and we make it even. So if one of your cats dosent' want to participate, I'll take out a cat at her skill level'. Frostfoot had come for a visit, but Sparrowpelt hadn't put two and two together...

"Why?" Sparrowpelt burst out, "I thought you were a cave guard!" Pebble looked a bit uneasy.

"Was," She corrected, "Until I found out I was afraid of my own blood." Pebble meowed slowly, furrowing her eyebrows together and carefully picking each word out. Sparrowpelt felt a bit surprised.

"But, I mean come ON! It can't be that bad." Sparrowpelt meowed, his brain not quite connected to his mouth. Pebble gave him a quizzical look.

"Actually, yes it is...I fainted the last time I saw my own blood." She explained. Sparrowpelt nodded.

"Of course." He muttered under his breath, because truthfully, he had been looking forward to fighting next to the she-cat. Call him crazy, but he thought he was devoloping a small crush on her. She had beautiful fur, her eyes full of exhilaration, and...Sparrowpelt stifled a moan.

He couldn't get attatched to anyone here...because he knew eventually, he'd have to say good bye and go back to his own tribe and find a mate. He knew that Mintstream had had a crush on him FOREVER! Although she could be shallow, Mintstream was pretty, and nice.

But deep down, he knew that Mintstream wasn't really the she-cat that had been occupying his thoughts...no, It wasn't- it was Pebble. But, he dobuted she liked him back. He had heard him mourning for some golden tom named 'Lionpaw' that had left her for some 'Iceheather' or something....he really wansn't quite sure on the details, but what he was sure is that he ever met this Lionpaw in battle- oh, he'd be sorry!

"Oh, mouse-tails!" Brackenfur suddenly exclaimed, "It's nearly time for us to fight!" Pebble looked up in the sky and nodded.

"Oh, of course." She agreed with a nod. Sparrowpelt blink, as Brackenfur spun around to face him.

"Why are you standing there! Go get the rest of our team." He yowled, his fur bristling.

"Ye-ye-yes ma'am, I mean sir!" Sparrowpelt stuttered before bounding toawd the old barn. He jumped up, finding it much easier than a few days ago. He remebered that Pebble had almost fallen, and it was a pretty big fall, because it was a pretty big jump. The shafts of light inside the old barn were musky, but it was a homey now. Sparrowpelt found his team-mates basking in the warmth of relaxation. Nightcloud lay on the wooden floor, cleaning her sleek black fur. Stormfur and Brook were laying, their pelts mingling in a spot of sun.

"Our challenge is starting!" Sparrowpelt gasped when he was positive he was standing on the floor. Nightcloud stopped in mid lick and Stormfur and Brook looked up at him. In a flash they were up. They sprang out of the barn, Sparrowpelt following. He had a quick flash of fear as he jumped, still a bit wary. He landed on the ground with a thump, making his paws tingle. He ran up to Brackenfur.

"Okay, we're going to win this!" Brackenfur meowed, making his pep talk short. His team nodded. Sparrowpelt was fairly sure that with all the expereinced warriors on his team, they would cream team Rabbit.

"What about Pebble." Nightcloud asked, her tail flicking to the smaller tribe cat.

"She'll stay here, hunt or something." Brackenfur mewed with a shrug of his golden-brown shoulders. Then without another word, he started in the direction of the clearing. In a nice line first with first Stormfur, then Brook, Nightcloud after, and lastly Sparrowpelt. But before he could take two steps, a tail on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to stare into Pebble's liquid like eyes.

"Becareful, please." Was the only thing she whispered, before she ran away. Sparrowpelt stood a bit shocked, but then remembered that he was supposed to be at the clearing. He bolted off, very out of breath when he finally fell back in line behind Nightcloud.

"Where were you?" Nightcloud snorted.

"Nowhere." Sparrowpelt answered.

"Right..." Nightcloud muttered. Then stopped, they were at the clearing. The tall trees streached high above his head, making Sparrowpelt shiver.

"Here it is..." Nightcloud whispered from his side, mockingly seeing his slight hesitation.

"I'm not scared!" Sparrowpelt snapped. Nightcloud chuckled watching as her team mates trickled into the opening to the clearing. She paused beside it to look back.

"Never said you were." And then, her tail and body slipped into the hollow. Sparrowpelt stood for a second before following the black she-cat in. "For Pebble." He murmured quietly.

The clearing was bursting with sound and waves of fear and excitment. Cats were practice fighting, their eyes glimmering with anticipation of the coming challenge. Brackenfur stopped in front of a beautiful white she-cat with icy blue eyes and a sleek smaller she-cat that he reconized from his own clan. _Dreamleaf! _He hadn't ever paid attention to his hosts, but there was a newer excitmemet now that he knew his clan-mate was here. And he could only guess that the cat standing beside Dreamleaf was Frostfoot, the ledgendary medicine cat that even he knew of.

"Is all your team here, Brackenfur?" He heard Frostfoot ask, looking over the megar team.

"No, we have decided to use our 100%, Pebble is back at our camp." Brackenfur explained. Frostfoot nodded knowingly.

"Right. Dreamleaf would you- Dreamleaf?" Frostfoot turned and noticed that the shiney black cat wasn't standing next to her. In fact, Sparrowpelt saw in a moment she was padding toarwd him!

"Sparrowpelt! I had no idea that another SkyClan cat was here!" She purred when she reached him. Sparrowpelt chuckled.

"That makes two of us." He sighed under his breath, scolding himself for not paying better attention. Dreamleaf flick her ears.

"Hmm? What did you say?" She asked.

"Uh, I said my sister Cherrytail is here as well." He ab-libbed quickly. Dreamleaf gave a brisk nod.

"Yes I know, you'll be fighting her today." She mewed, glancing over to where Cherrytail was practice fighting with Poppyfrost. Sparrowpelt's heart thudded. He had compeltly forgotten his sister was on team Rabbit! He felt his skin get hot beneath his fur.

"It will be a close fight, between my sister and I that is." Sparrowpelt mewed swiflty, giving his chest a few self-consious licks. Deep down he knew that if him and his sister were forced to fight, he knew she would win. Dreamleaf purred, obiously knowing this.

"Well, let's just say you can pray to StarClan it dosn't come down to you two." She mewed with a wink. Sparrowpelt nodded slowly.

"How's Leafstar?" He asked, trying to steer the black cat away from the subject.

"Wonderful! Worried of course about all of us, we stay in touch..." Dreamleaf trailed off and he whiskers twitched. Sparrowpelt could tell something was off with her. But, being a good kitty, he didn't pry.

"Mintstream still thinks that she'll have your kittens when you get back." Dreamleaf commemented after a moment. Sparrowpelt flinched.

"I know, she's SO annoying. Why any tom would want to pad after her is beyond me, right?" Dreamleaf rambled, brushing away whatever had been bothering her. Sparrowpelt nodded.

"Yeah- something like that." He murmured, liking Dreamleaf's explanation much more than what he'd come up with- witch in fact was none.

"Dreamleaf was about to say something when a furious yowl inturrupted her words.

"Sparrowpelt! Do you expect to stand around all day and gossip like an elder!" It was Frostfoot, her blue eyes blazing.

"No, Frostfoot." Sparrowpelt answered cautiously.

"Good- because the game is about to start!" She mewed, her tail waving to the two lines facing parelle to each other. Dreamleaf sighed.

"Got to go." She sighed, and started away.

"See you later!" Sparrowpelt called after her, but Dreamleaf didn't answer.

Sparrowpelt ran over to his line of team-mates and noted quickly that Cody was sitting out. Probally because Pebble wasn't here. Cody looked angry, her claws slashing the ground angrily. Frostfoot stood in between the two teams.

"Object of the game is simple. There are two flags, and your team captin holds the flag. You try to get the other team's flag by attacking the flag master and bringing it two the oak oppisite standing behind you. There are two ways to win. One, get the flag to the tree or two, capture all the oposing team-mates. The way to capture is to fight them and win, and forefully drag them to the oak. The way to get un-captured is for one of the team mates on their team to tag them. Any questions?" Frostfoot asked. Sparrowpelt stood for a second trying to make sense of the directions. Squirrelflight raised her tail.

"Uh, Frostfoot so we have to-" She started.

"I dont' have time for questions!" Frostfoot snapped, "Now on your marks three, two, one...GOpher!" She yowled and a few people started forward only to be stopped by a angry Frostfoot.

"I said_ gopher_...no go!" She snapped and the cats scurried back their lines, "Great StarClan, these cats need their ears checked." She murmured.

"Three, two, one go!" Dreamleaf mewed in a monotone voice from above a boulder. As the cats flew at each other, Frostfoot stalked up to her.

"Geeze Dreamleaf, I was having fun with that..." And that was all Sparrowpelt could hear before he was locked in combat with Tawnypelt. The she-cat fought fircely, and Sparrowpelt tried his beset to match and top her zest. Her leaf green eyes, wild zapped lightinging bolts through the tom's body. Tawnypelt dug her teeth into his scrap at his neck. When Sparrowpelt reilized that she was capturing him, he was already being dragged halfway across the feild.

_Oh, this is embarraressing..._Sparrowpelt thought as he tried to get away, but his claws slid across the battle feild leaving jagged claw marks. He had one last idea. He gave up his struggling and stayed limp. And right before Tawnypelt let him go at the tree, just as she was lifting the tension on her teeth- he shot upward. Although Tawnypelt was unprepared, she retailiated quickly. Her paws swiped but, Stormfur was fighting her valiently. Sparrowpelt chuckled, now that that was taken care of, he turned to see how his team was doing. But he was hit with another blow by Poppyfrost.

Him and his team fought with with as much strength and power as LionClan, but it was a lost cause as soon as Dreamleaf mewed 'go'! And Sparrowpelt didn't want to admit it as he battled with the ThunderClan cat, until he had to face the facts when he got a chance to look around the clearing. They were losing, horribly. Brook was captured, being guarded carefully. Stormfur was fighting to get in, taking on three cats. Nightcloud was lashing at Crowfeather, her mouth moving like she was yelling at him, but he couldn't hear her words. Crowfeather was backing up, like he was offended or scared, but it wasn't enough. Cherrytail was still not fighting anyone...but he couldn't see her.

He heard footsteps coming up behind him, swiftly but precise- like the cat was stalking him like a vole or a mouse. He decided to play along, and he would turn on his opponet- Cherrytail on the last moment, but wouldn't fight her. Of course not! Cherrytail was his sister, and their bond was certaintly stronger than a dumb game show!

The paw steps were right behind him, and then stopped...and Sparrowpelt waited. But what came next was bad. He heard the whoosh as a paw sailed through the air. And he felt the impact on the back of his head, with a sticky warm liquid running down his fur. His vision blurred and he felt really dizzy...extremely dizzy. His paws started to falter and buckle and just before he fell to the ground, the black wave filled his sight and his world went black.

And low and behold, his sister stood behind him, her claws glimmering red, and tears staining her face. She took her claws in, and wrapped her tail around her paws. She looked at her brother's limp, but breathing body. A gurgle caught in her throat, but she held it back.

"I'm sorry Sparrowpelt," She whispered, watching as one of her tears dropped on his pelt, "But I'm here to win."

_Dreamleaf_

Frostfoot sat on the stone, her white fur fluffed out. Dreamleaf sat quietly behind her, watching as her equal started talking. It was the end of the first round. After, the rounds would be quicker and easier to decide who would win and what place the teams would get.

"You all fought wonderfully!" Frostfoot started, then laughed, "Maybe not all of you." She decided after a moment.

"The ones that will be going to the next round are..." Frostfoot paused, "Team Frog, Team Squirrel, and Team Rabbit!" She yowled. Dreamleaf watched, she didn't want to say anything...she was depressed.

"That means Teams Fish, Vole, and Bird- you will not be going on...I'm sorry." Frostfoot mewed, and she really did sound truly sorry. Dreamleaf had to hand it to her, although on this game show she was sarcastic, a bit rude, and everything- but back in the Forest, she had a heart of gold and Dreamleaf only knew what she had gone through- and it was really hard.

She barley listened as Frostfoot went on and on about further things, but as soon as Frostfoot had stopped talking and the teams started leaving, Dreamleaf did too. She found her paws brining her-self back to the Moonpool. She laid down in her bed of moss, thoughts whirling through her head. At the beggining of the day, she had been perfectly fine... until Frostfoot's clan-mates showed up.

After that, she had been totally off and depressed! Frostfoot noticed immidiatly, and had asked her.

"Dreamleaf- something's up, I'm not blind!" Frostfoot had inisted when she had said she was fine.

"Oh, my stomach's just upset." Dreamleaf had lied, "I think it was the vole I had for breakfast."

Frostfoot had found this acceptable, walking away murmuring, "I knew that vole looked odd..."

Now, at any other time, Dreamleaf would have been insulted by this, but being the head of this intire show- Frostfoot was under a ton of stress, so Dreamleaf had let it go. But she didn't want Frostfoot worried about her either, so she was perfeclty fine.

But the REAL reason was because seeing Frostfoot hanging out with all her friends, made her see just how much she missed her own clan. She had tried to let it go, trying to stay totally focused to not think about it, but then she had seen Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt...and she had talked to them, and it made her see that this was something she couldn't hide from. She missed her leader, her brother, her lover- she missed her home, her bed, her territory- she missed everything.

She didn't even know it, but she was crying, her tears making hear paws wet. There was one soultion, on that she had tried to not think about, not even consiter- but it was the only one left. She got up, brushing her coat off and searched around for a bright red leaf. When she had accoplished this, she came back to her den, checking warily for Frostfoot.

When she was positive she was alone, she took out a claw and embedded into the leaf carefully "Frosty, I'll be back soon, Love Dreamy'. And then, with tears in her eyes she left it on her bed. She started away, passing the clearing and the barn, and then farther and farther out. She stood on a ridge soon, overlooking the lake. It hurt her to leave, but she knew she had to do this.

"Good-bye Frostfoot, I'll be back soon." She whispered, "I hope."

_Jayfeather_

"We won, because of my brilliant plan!" Swiftfox meowed, puffing out his chest. Jayfeather shoved him down playfully.

"We haven't won yet, Swiftfox." Jayfeather joked playfully, "And besides...your brilliant plan would have never worked without my help."

"I heard your brother after Frostfoot's announcement, he was saying that if he had fought they would have won." Cinderflank said, pressing herself to Jayfeather's side. Jayfeather sighed, wishing he could see her beautiful figure...if only...he would give ANYTHING for sight!

"We still have to win two more challenges and the last one is against Frostfoot's team." Ashfur pointed out warily. Sorreltail purred her agreement.

"I heard their really good," Sorreltail chipped in, "Leafpool told me she saw them practicing and it looked really intense."

"Well uh...I think we can handle them, we ARE VICTORIOUS!" Swiftfox yowled so loud that Jayfeather could swear that Frostfoot and Dreamleaf could hear him all the way at the moonpool.

"Tone it down a bit, dude." Cinderflank mewed, and Jayfeather heard her push him to the ground. They chatted for awhile more, playfully bickering back and forth, and laughing like they didn't have a care in the world. They had got through! They had a chance to win!

After awhile, Jayfeather dimissed himself from the group. His stomach was rumbling and his paws were itching to hunt. He padded from ShadowClan camp, taking notice that ShadowClan's disgusting smell no longer irritated him.

As soon as he took one step from camp, a frog hopped cross him. Although frog had once made him want to vomit, he had gotten used to their orignally taste- and mean they were Team Frog. He liked the interseting and different mix that it brought. Now in fact, he licked his lips hungrily. He caught it, eating the frog in a few swift gulps. He still was a bit hungry, so he padded through the piny forest. The smell of pine was inviting and the mud that once made his quiver as it squished between his toes, now felt warm.

"StarClan, I'm turning into a ShadowClan cat." He mewowed out loud with a chuckle. He padded on. He had reached a denser spot in the pine forest when a scent hit him. He knew at once who it was. The leaves behind him shook wildy. He wasn't the least bit frightened.

"Okay, Lionthorn- you can come out, I'm not buying that." Jayfeather sighed. Lionthorn fell out of the bush, "You too Hollyleaf." Jayfeather added after a moment's silence.

"Come on Jayfeather! Why do you have to do that!" Hollyleaf whined. Jayfeather twitched his ears.

"Do what?" He asked, just because he knew it annoyed his sister, "But ignore that! A better question I should be asking is what the heck are you doing here!"

"We need to talk to you." Lionthorn hissed, a sharper angry tone hitting his voice. Jayfeather flinched, he knew exaclty what it was about. But he tried not to let his voice quaver when he asked,

"About what?"

"Oh, you very well know what!" Hollyleaf snapped angrily, and Jayfeather just just imagine her black fur spiked in fury, her green eyes blazing.

"Fine!" Jayfeather spat, seeing it was a lost battle, "Talk!"

"There was only one way for me to get out- it was a trap! One that you and your team-mates set up!" Lionthorn growled, his claws coming out.

"That's crazy, my first loyalty is to my siblings." Jayfeather lied.

"That's a lie and you know it!" Hollyleaf mewowed, her voice morphing from unbrindled anger to hurt.

"Yes! You know it! And you also know that..." Lionthorn continued and then before talking turned away from his brother, "That you told our secret." Jayfeather could tell from they way his brother's voice hitched that he was holding in tears.

"Maybe I did!" Jayfeather yowled, "But why does it matter! We're not even in clans anymore! So how can we save them!" Jayfeather yowled and when his siblings gave no reply, "See!"

"But Jayfeather," Hollyleaf whispered, "We were given these powers for a reason- and you betrayed it." She mewed her voice quivering with tears.

"I thought my siblings would understand, but I guess I'm alone." Jayfeather mewed, and then turned to stalk away.

"You don't have siblings anymore, atleast not us." Lionthorn hissed, wrapping his tail around his sister, "My brother wouldn't do such a thing." Jayfeather didn't listen, he kept walking. But then turned.

"You know, Hollyleaf- I talked to Breezefeather. I would have told you, but because I'm not your brother anymore, I don't need to. Good-bye." He snarled and walked away.

"That's right! You leave! The next time we meet in battle, I won't stop to hurt you- I won't be standing out again." Lionthorn snarled.

"Jayfeather, wait!" Hollyleaf called after him, but was drowned out by Lionthorn's threats.

"Come on Hollyleaf, we don't need him anymore." Lionthorn hissed with incredible scorn, not bothering to turn around. Jayfeather, as he walked away, listened into Hollyleaf's mind. She was stainding ridged torn between her brother and her medicine cat. If she followed Jayfeather, he was consitering forgiving her...but she followed Jayfeather's former brother after a moment. Jayfeather had never felt so hurt in his intire life.

He hadn't disowned his two real family members, Lionthorn had- but he was perfectly fine. As far as he knew, they had never been siblings in the first place. The horrible truth was that he wasn't even Squirrelflight's blind son. Lionthorn and Hollyleaf were Squirrelflight's sure, but him- he had been told otherwise. He could be just a wandering loner's kit, but he had never found his real parents.

But as he found a clearing, he broke down. His legs buckled and he fell to the marshy ground. They tears came swiftly, dropping on the ground like rain. Lionthorn and Hollyleaf were the closest had had ever COME to a family, and he missed them already. They had a bond so great, they thought nothing could break it- but they thought wrong. Lionthorn knew all his deepest secrets, but Jayfeather at the moment didn't even care if his brother spilled everything...

Jayfeather lay crying, feeling his mind grow smaller and smaller, and he knew he had done wrong. And he was truly sorry, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He kept crying, and then didn't even stop when he heard the paw falls behind him.

"Jayfeather?" The voice asked, full of concern, Jayfeather's ears pricked at the sound of Cinderflank's voice. When Jayfeather didn't answer her, he could feel the worry flash wildly and she was at his side quickly.

"Jayfeather! Are you okay?" She demanded. Jayfeather found his voice and bit his lip.

"I'm a bad cat..." He whispered hoarsly.

"What?"

"I deserve to rot in the Place of No Stars for the rest of my life!" Jayfeather cried out, and he wasn't bluffing. He closed his eyes. Cinderflank stroaked his pelt with her tail.

"It's okay, Jayfeather- you can tell me what you did, it can't be that bad." She whispered. Jayfeather opened his eyes ready to reach darkness, but was almost blown back when he saw everything...he had his sight! He sat gawking, looking at everything around him.

"Jayfeather? What's going on?" Cinderflank mewed, her voice sharper. He turned to her and was amazed at the strength of her blue eyes filled with fear, concern, and something else. A faint memory stirred in his head. That was they way Half-Moon had looked at Jay's Wing! He had never picked up on it but...

"It's a long story." Jayfeather mewed, looking down at his sleek silver paws.

"I have time." Cinderflank mewed with a shrug. So Jayfeather told her everything. All about his powers, the things they had faced, the prophocey, how him and his fomer siblings had been so close, the conflict him and Lionthorn/Hollyleaf had just had, and his strange ability to have sight. Cinderflank listened intently, her blue eyes showing nothing. She nodded in the right lulls of silence, purred in sympathy when needed and gave him a shoulder to lean on. When he finished, he looked at the she-cat. But then he started to talk.

"You know, before I was trying to defend Ashfur- I don't know why but Ashfur has always had a hate for me and Lionthron, but I just don't get it. But in the end, I guess i hurt him more than I protected him." Jayfeather said with a twitch of his tail.

"Wow, to give up all that- even if you were never thier sibling...I don't know if I could ever give up MY sisters." Cinderflank atmided with a shake of her head.

"Yes, but I left wondering." Jayfeather agreed, and then shook his head.

"What?"

"Like one, if I was never really related to them why does it feel like they took a important part of me with them when the walked away? And why can I suddenly see?" Jayfeather asked, his mind whirling with questions. Cinderflank was quiet milling over the questions.

"Well, I really don't have an answer," She mewed, "But maybe for the first one those two cats were your family in a sense...so like them leaving your life is like watching one die right before your eyes..." Cinderflank trailed off, and a flash of her brother Molepaw flashed in her mind. She regained herself quickly, "And for the second one...uh when did you gain your sight?"

"Shortly after Lionthorn and Hollyleaf left," Jayfeather answered, "Why?"

"Well maybe your siblings- I mean Lionthorn and Hollyleaf were holding back your true sight, in a sense- like where your loyalties lie or who your real parents are or..." Cinderflank suddenly became quiet, "Or maybe who truly loves you."

Jayfeather couldn't comprehend her words. He sat looking at her, a quizical look plastered on his face. "Like who...?" he asked hesitantly. Cinderflank's face becaume flushed and she rapidly scuffled her paws in the ground. She seemed hesitant.

"Like...li...like," She stuttered, "Like me."

_Crowfeather_

Crowfeather left the battle hollow leading his team confidenly. They were going through! His team had fought hard enough and they had come out victorious. He remembered flashes of the battle. Although it had ended up good, not all of it was good through and through. Like Cherrytail was depressed, and his whole team was starting to worry. She had known that he would have attacked someone and they would have lost, so she knocked him unconsious. She didn't want to hurt him, but now he wasn't even talking to her! Cherrytail wasn't eating or talking. Crowfeather was worried about her.

He remebered that him and Nightcloud had gotten into a heated fight, one that went beyond the battle for the wind. She had come at him, her claws extened. She had yowled to him about disloyalty and offence to she-cats everywhere. She had obiously talked to Cody before the fight.

He had backed up, not took keen on having her angry claws take a chomp out of his pelt. But it was all in vain. He had tripped over Hawkfrost who was on the ground and it ended that he actually got the upper hand. Sure Nightcloud had dislodged a few clumps of fur, but he had made her pain much more. He had never truly loved the black cat, just played her so he would be accepted into the clan. Cruel yes, but he had to do what he had to do.

Nightcloud still loved him yes, and constantly reminded him that they had a son together, But Crowfeather didn't care. Breezefeather was an accident, he had NEVER thought that a son would come out of it. He didn't particulary like his son, they sort of had a strange love/hate relationship together. But now he had a new she-cat...Cody. Even if she didn't know it yet.

He could care less of what Nightcloud thought of his most recent relasionship, but what held him back the most was Leafpool and Feathertail. He had loved both she-cats deeply, but it would never work. Feathertail was dead and he wasn't going to risk that and Leafpool, being a medicine cat, had other obligations that streached far beyond his know. And Cody was now technically in his clan...so it would be fine!

But something held him back, a silent force. Like a mist of silver, that smelled of the moutains. He was guessing it was Feathertail- Leafpool had chosen her clan over him and they both agreed to stay away from each other.

"You know I'll always love you best Feathertail." He whispered, truthfully. But he had to move on, and so did Feathertail. He had to find someone he could love truly on land, and she in StarClan.

Without noticing they had reached their camp, Crowfeather smacked into a tree. He felt his embarresment grow hot as snickers came from behind him. Hawkfrost came up beside him, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Crowfeather," He started with amusment in his voice, "This is a tree. You avoid them."

"I know what a tree is!" Crowfeather snapped. Hawkfrost shrugged and padded into the camp. Crowfeather followed, trying to ignore the outburst of laughter that followed when the she-cats thought he was out of ear shot. He sighed, making his way to his den. It was lighter than when he had brought Cody in there. He had decided to make the den more welcoming. First off, but making a bigger sunroof and then finding something to cover it with so rain wouldn't get through.

He sat under the shaft of light shining through and smiled, looking up at Cody's collar which he had dangling from a rock cleft. The smell was still wrapping around the den, filling ever nook and crany. It clung to his pelt, but he liked it. He had to show Cody some way that he was truly sorry, and hid the collar when she came is so he didn't look stalkerish.

He sat, thinking...untill he was inturrupted as Squirrelflight poked her head in.

"Crowfeather?" She asked. Crowfeather, who had been sleeping sort of, raised his head.

"Yes, Squirrelflight?" He asked. She twitched her whisker as she saw Cody's collar dangling, but didn't say anything about it.

"Time to fight." She meowed. Crowfeather nodded.

"Right, gather the rest of the team." He ordered. Squirrelflight nodded and bounded out of the den. Crowfeather got up and shook his pelt from the dust that hung on his smokey black pelt. He sighed, looking up at Cody's collar.

"Here goes nothing." He murmured. And then, within twenty minuets, he was standing outside the hollow. He dropped his voice so that the cats inside couldnt' hear them.

"Okay, we go up agianst Frostfoot's team now. And I've heard their good. No tricks, just plain old fighting. Give it your all- kay?" He asked his team. His team nodded. Hawkfrost slid his claws out, Squirrelflight and Tawnypelt both narrowed their eyes in anticipation, Poppyfrost smiled, showing a row of shiney white teeth. Cody was practically jumping up and down. Cherrytail was the only one that wasn't happy. She didn't show any emotion, her eyes clouded. Crowfeather sighed- it was close enough.

"Come on, let's go." He mewed, getting down in a prey stalking position and slinked forward, his bellyfur brushing agianst the grass. He shot into the clearing and was highly suprised to see Frostfoot's team already in a line, their claws out and ready. His team trickled out from behind him, coming to stand into a line. Crowfeather stood his jaws hanging a jar.

Quietstar was in the middle of the line, her eyes narrowed and glinting with hunger for a fight. Horsetail stood beside her, the she-cat's brown fur puffed out so she looked twice her size. Eaglewing and Fightingheart were on either side of the she-cats, their claws looking incredibly sharp. The three apprentices were baring their teeth, and Frostfoot's brother Jaypaw looked strikingly scary.

"Three..." Horsetail started, her voice cold.

"Two..." Eaglewing spat, his tabby fur bristling like it was a real battle.

"One..." Fightingheart mewed, his voice husky. They waited. Quietstar opened her mouth.

"Go." And then they lunged...Crowfeather never saw it coming. He slashed out, nearly taking the fur off his own clanmates at some times. But he had to say, these forest cats were seasoned fighters although some of them were barely a season old. Once he made contact with the right cat, and he inflicted some pain. Once or twice he heard the other team yowl in pain, but his team's yowls were much more. Once, like in slow motion, he looked around to see Fightingheart towering over Cody, his claws outstreached and his claws at a position to slam down on her.

Crowfeather didn't think, just act. He ran in front of Cody, taking the claws to his pelt. The pain was intense and burning, but he didn't back down. Him and the black and white cat battled, their claws always slashing each other. Then, he got a window of oppertunity. He took his claws and focefully slid them down he cat's pelt. Fightingheart yowled as a jagged scar formed on his pelt, blood oozing from the wound. He took one look at his opponet, and then at his wound and then met Crowfeather's eyes.

He was a smart cat, because a smart cat knows when it's time to give up. Without another word, Fightingheart padded away from Crowfeather, and vanished in the mist of the cats. Crowfeather stood in shock. He had just beaten the second best fighter.

"Crowfeather...that was great." Cody mewed from underneath him. He looked down, stepping back so she could brush herself off and get up. He was fainty aware that Horsetail ran by, Frostfoot's team's flat in her jaws with Hawkfrost in a hot pursuit. He looked over to see their flag holder, Tawnypelt, bravely battling off Jaypaw and Falconpaw.

"It was nothing." He murmured and turned back, in shock to see Cody being dragged away by Eaglewing. The tabby cat had a strong hold on the team Rabbit cat, although Cody thrashed and strugged. He managed to get Cody to their team's tree. Crowfeather felt fur burning inside of him. He plunged himself into the battle, aiming for Eaglewing to free Cody.

He was fighting his best, but not for himself. For Cody.

_Breezefeather_

"Hollyleaf? Are you okay?"

Breezefeather was just coming back to camp, his jaws stuffed with prey when he heard Willowripple's fearful voice just a bit outside of the hollow. Fear pulsed through the black cat's body, and he dropped his prey, totally forgetting about it as he ran over to where he heard the former medicine cat's voice.

Willowripple sat with Hollyleaf, Hollyleaf's expression hazy and anguished.

"What happened?" Breezefeather breathed, looking between the two she-cat's faces. Willowripple looked up, quite surprised to see the tom standing a few tail lengnths from her. She shook her head.

"I honesty don't know." She mewed, worry tinging her voice.

"What do you mean you don't know!" He demanded, "Your a medicine cat!"

"Well, that's what I'm trying to figure out." Willowripple mewed with a twitch of her whiskers.

"You're trying to figure out you're a medicine cat?" Breezefeather questioned, confusion in his tone. Willowripple gave an annoyed hiss.

"No," She spat, "I'm trying to figure out what happened."

"Oh..." Breezefeather muttered with a bit of sheepishness.

"I'm worried about her." Willowripple atmitted after a moment, her voice low although Hollyleaf seemed totally oblivious to the conversation going on.

"What do you know?" Breezefeather asked, squeezing the information from the she-cat.

"Well, I was out collecting herbs when I heard a low moaning. I followed it and found Hollyleaf sitting here. I've been trying to find information out for nearly an hour." Willowripple explained. Breezefeather nodded.

"I see...wait right here, Hollyleaf." He mewed, but the black she-cat didn't even turn her head. He bounded off into the forest, finding the prey he had dropped and bringing it back to the she-cats.

"What is that?" Willowripple asked as he came in.

"Food." Breezefeather answered the best he could with his mouth filled with food. He dropped it all, except for a thrust. Hollyleaf's favorite. He padded over to the distant cat, aware of Willowripple watching his every move. He set it down in front of Hollyleaf.

"Come one Hollyleaf, it's thrust-your favorite." He pleaded. The she-cat didn't seem to answer him. He backed away, sitting down a few feet away. A light breeze came, bringing the twirling scent of the bird up to Hollyleaf's nose. She finally seemed to snap back to earth, finally noticing the two cats by here. Her green eyes, still hazy were switching between the two cats. Willowripple let out a sigh of relief.

Hollyleaf's eye focused on Willowripple. "Jayfeather?" She asked, and then her eyes flickered to Breezefeather, "Lionthorn?" She asked. Willowripple gave a sharp breath.

"She's worse than we thought!" She hissed. Breezefeather had to agree. He could see how Hollyleaf, if she was that out of it, would have mixed up Willowripple and Jayfeather. They were almost the same looking, except for that Jayfeather was a tom, a tabby gray cat, and blind. But he had no clue how Hollyleaf could have mixed up Breezefeather with her brother Lionthorn.

Him and Lionthorn were NOTHING alike. They were from different clans. Lionthorn was golden tom with amber eyes and Breezefeather was a black cat with blue eyes. Their structures were so much different, the ThunderClan cat's strong and thick muscles while Breezefeather's was skinny and lithle. There were so much more that he could go on and on about, but he left it at that.

"No, Hollyleaf." He meowed quietly and gently, "It's Willowripple and Breezefeather." He explained. A bit of recolection swam in her eyes. She turned to Willowripple.

"Willowripple?" She asked. The she-cat nodded. Then her gaze switched to Breezefeather.

"Breezefeather?" Breezefeather let himself relax a bit.

"Yes, it's us." Willowripple confimermed.

"Where am I?" Hollyleaf asked, looking around fearfully. Willowripple and Breezefeather exchanged glances.

"Let's take her to Fireheart." Willowripple mewed sharply, saying exactly what Breezefeather had been thinking. They tried to Hollyleaf on her feet, but she was still in such a daze that she tried, but fell in seconds. Breezefeather swiftly picked her up by her scruff of her neck fur, Willowripple looking at him with a confused expression.

"Well help me!" Breezefeather hissed. Willowripple nodded in understanding, helping the black tom bring Hollyleaf down. The climb down the rocky side took three times as much as it would any normal cat, and Breezefeather's pads were bleeding by the time he reached the grassy hollow. But- he didn't care.

As he dragged Hollyleaf to Fireheart's den, he bumped her a few times, despite his best efforts. Hollyleaf didn't seem to care- or notice. The the remains of the team, Smudge and Whitewing, tried to get to Hollyleaf.

"Let Breezefeather bring her to Fireheart." Willowripple explained to Whitewing gently. Whitewing glared at the gray cat.

"Hollyleaf is family- I have a right to know what's going on!" She hissed. Smudge set his tail on her shoulder.

"And you will, as soon as I figure out what's wrong with her." Willowripple mewed, trying her best to keep her voice level. Breezefeather had to hand it to her, she handled it with much more self-control than he would have. He probally would have been clawing at her yowling 'CANT YOU SEE SHE'S SICK! WE'RE TAKING HER TO FIREHEAET!', so he was sure glad he wasn't the one explaining.

Willowripple met up up on the highledge leading to Fireheart's den. Willowripple turned to him, her eyes fearfull for her friend.

"Wait right here." She murmured to Breezefeather and then slid into Fireheart's den. While she was gone, Breezefeather lay Hollyleaf down. Hollyleaf didn't seem to care.

"It's alright Hollyleaf...we'll find out what's wrong with you." He whispered to her fondly. Hollyleaf lifted her head stifly, her green eyes confused but there was a ray of light when she saw Breezefeather. She reached out a paw and put it to his, still not talking.

"Who did this to you?" He whispered, blind fury rising in side him. Whoever was stupid enough to make Hollyleaf go through this would pay big time...

Willowripple appeared from Fireheart's den and motioned for him to come in. He gingerly picked up Hollyleaf, being as careful as ever to not hurt her. He pushed through the litchen cover to find Fireheart axnously pacing his den. He looked up as his grand-daughter was carried in by a black tom. Breezefeahter met the former leader's dark green eyes and then they both flashed down to the limp cat. Breezefeather set her down in front of Fireheart. Hollyleaf made no motion to sit up.

"Are you okay, Hollyleaf?" Fireheart asked, nosing her around trying to get a response.

"She won't respond to anyone." Willowripple mewed, her voice cracking.

"Why?" He hissed.

"We don't know...she...uh...won't tell us." Breezefeather mewed quietly. Fireheart's eyes darted around his den.

"The only she did talk to us is when she confused us with her brothers." Willowripple chipped in. Fireheart's eyes clouded with confusion.

"Lionthorn and Jayfeather." He asked.

"Yes."

"Really?" Fireheart asked, musing quietly, "I can see how she could confuse you with Jayfeather..." Fireheart sighed, looking at Willowripple, "But how could she confuse you with-" He was cut off with a flick of Breezefeather's tail.

"i honestly don't know." Breezefeather answered.

"So you two have no clue about why she's acting like this?" Fireheart questioned.

"Not a clue." Willowripple mewed glumly.

"Maybe her brothers know something we don't." Breezefeather suggested. Willowripple's eyes quivered.

"Perhaps...but we shouldn't do anything hasty." Willowripple mewed quietly.

"We must find what did this to her!" Breezefeather inisited, his fur bristling. Fireheart nodded.

"I agree." Fireheart mewed and started toard the den opening.

"Where are you going?" Willowripple asked as the leader of the team started outside. Fireheart turned back.

"I'm going to the moonpool to see if StarClan knows anything." he explained, "I pray they do." And then he started back out.

"But Fireheart!" Willowripple called after him, "We have a challenge to fight!"

"Somethings are more important. But if I'm not back by the time to fight, take the remaining four warriors." He meowed, not bothering to look back. There was a moment of silence between the three cats, although Breezefeather wasn't surprised Hollyleaf was silent. After a second, Willowripple looked at him.

"Help me bring her to Leafpool's den." She mewed quietly.

"Why?" Breezefeather asked, although he started toward Hollyleaf.

"I think I know a herb that can help." Willowripple mewed. They made their way to the medicine cat's den, and Breezefeather set Hollyleaf down in the softest nest he could fine. Willowripple appeared a moment later, and dissapeared into a small hole. She came back out with some leaves in her jaws. She set them down and then using her claws, pried open Hollyleaf's mouth. Then Willowripple stuffed the herbs into the cat's mouth and made her swallow.

"What is that?" Breezefeather asked, standing worridly over Willowripple's shoulder.

"Thyme- it helps with shock. I think that she may be in shock over something." Willowripple explained casting a glance to her friend. Breezefeather turned around and stalked out of the den.

"Where are you going?" Willowripple asked.

"To find out what that something is! Mark my words, whoever did this will pay a much worse price than this!"

_Graystripe_

"Oh, I can't believe we lost!" Mistyfoot snarled, "We were so close to making into the top three!"

Graystripe sat by Mille, watching Mistyfoot's tanturm. Gorsescar sat just a bit away, his face plastered with amazement. Mothwing watched from a distance as she absetmindedly tore some leaves apart. Onewhisker was there, rolling his eyes. Berrynose was sitting next to Oneswhisker, an annoyed look on his face.

"I think I lost it for the team." Graystripe spoke up, "I fumbled quite a few times." Mistyfoot's expression suddenly turned sweet.

"Oh, I don't think it was you. No one blames you Graystripe." She mewed sweetly. Millie tensened beside her mate.

"Well maybe it was you, Mistyfoot." Millie mewed tartly. Mistyfoot turned sharply to her.

"I doubt it- I think rather it was you!" Mistyfoot mewed, her voice and eyes as cold as ice. Millie let out a thin hiss.

"Or maybe you wanted to lose!" Mistyfoot went on, her voice getting higher and higher. Her team-mates were looking at her like she had gone bonkers.

"Why in the name of StarClan would I want to lose!" Millie demanded, getting to her feet, her tail swishing with fury.

"I don't know!" Mistyfoot hissed, "But perhaps it was some kittypet scheme of yours, yeah that's it!"

"I gave up MY kittypet rights moons ago! Seasons even! I'm a warrior as much as Graystripe is." Millie rebuttled, slapping Graystripe in the face with her tail- accidently of course. She didn't seem to know it though. Graystripe felt the stining burn, but the fight going on hurt much more.

"Uh- Mistyfoot, I uh- have to find some more herbs." Mothwing ad-libbed. Mistyfoot didn't even seem to care.

"I'll go with you!" Gorsescar offered, quickly getting up to get away from this heated fight.

"And I, have to go and um have to wash a squirrel." Berrynose added, and ran away. Onewhisker was the only one left, looking between the two she-cat and Graystripe. Graystripe looked at him, and he made him self beg. Graystripe saw Onewhisker shake his head and mouth 'sorry' and not say anything- but slowly leave. Now Graystripe was alone.

"Well if you're as good as you say you are," Mistyfoot started, the ice in her eyes turned to a blue flame, "Then let's test it." She suggested. Then she brought out her claws. Millie smiled, bringing out hers as well.

"Gladly." She agreed, showing a row of razor sharp teeth.

Then, without another word, they lunged at each other. Graystripe watched for a fearful second, as silver and gray/blue fur mixed and the dust flew around them. Then, Graystripe seemd to snap into reailty, watching as one of his best friends and mate fought for him- for something unexplainable.

"Stop!" Graystripe begged over the roar of snapping teeth and yowls, but they didn't hear him. When Graystipe looked down and saw fleck of blood on the soil, he knew he had to take action. Holding his breath, he plunged himself into the fight, trying to pry the she-cats apart.

"Millie!" He yowled, seeing her silver fur and trying to grab her scruff, "Mistyfoot!" He added as he grabbed her leg. Just when he thought he had it under control, there was a sharp searing pain in his side. He almost buckled to the ground, but instead fell to the ground. He got up stifly and staggered back out of the fight.

He turned his head around, and tried to get a good glimpse of his pelt, and only saw his shaggy gray fur already stained with blood. Detirmind to see the damage, he hobbled away toarwd the lake. He was faintly aware that the she-cats had ceased fighting, and were staring at him in shock. He ignored their cries of apologies and made his way to the lake.

He reached the water and gave a suprised blink when he saw there was a long, bleeding gash on his pelt. Looking into the water, he saw the jerky figure of Mistyfoot and Millie come up behind him.

"I'm so sorry! It wasn't me..." Mistyfoot cried, "It was Millie!" She accused.

"I did not! I would never hurt my _mate!"_ Millie hissed, putting stain on the word mate. Mistyfoot narrowed her eyes into thin slits.

"Maybe not on purpose." Mistyfoot muttered.

"It was you! Not me!" Millie spat. Mistyfoot rolled her eyes.

"You can't prove that!"

"Yes I can!" Millie growled, and held up Mistyfoot's paw, "You have gray fur in between your claws."

"That could be your fur!" Mistyfoot snapped.

"I'm a silver tabby! Not gray!"

"Well then let's see your claws!" Mistyfoot mewed definantly, puffing her chest out. Millie smiled broadly.

"Fine." She held up her paw, proudly show only blue/gray fur, "Your fur only." Just then, Graystripe felt oddly dizzy, and his whole world spun. He could already tell he was going to faint, and saw the glimmering water below him. He staggerd away, collapsing between the feet of the two arguing she-cats.

"Graystripe!" The two cats yelled in unison.

"Oh, Graystripe." Millie blubbered, helping Graystripe to his feet. Graystripe blinked in surprise.

"I need Mothwing..." He mewed hoarsly.

"Mothwing?" Mistyfoot sounded slighty offened. Millie glared at the former deputy. Graystripe leaned on her shoulder, feeling sick.

"To fix his wound." Millie promped. Mistyfoot raised her chin.

"I knew that." She mewed.

"I think...Mothwing...is out...collecting...herbs." Graystripe wheezed, his voice coming out short.

"Right, I'll help you find her." Millie offered. She glared at Mistyfoot, but Mistyfood didn't step forward, obiously knowing that she would get her fix later. Graystrip was out of it, content for now, as Millie gently guided him from the camp.

_I don't like Millie and Mistfoot fighting out of me...next time it might not be me...it could be one..of...them...._

That was Graystripe's last bit of thoughts as he slipped into unconiounsness at Mothwings's paws,

"I dont have herbs for this...we need to bring him to Frostfoot."

"Will he be okay?"

" I honesty can't tell. He's in the paws of StarClan now."

* * *

**There! Done! now some questions! Answer em**

**1) Where do u think Dreamleaf went**

**2) do you like Lionthorn's idea of the new clans?**

**3) do u like the many toed cat?**

**4) WHo should be voted off (Can't be Heatherheart though)**

** a. brook**

** b. Stormfur**

** c. Brambleclaw**

** d. Ravenpaw**

** e. Onewhisker**

** f. Berrynose**

** g. other (Tell who)**

**5) Who should join the teams? Pick two**

**a. Foxdew**

**b. scornge**

**c. honeyfern**

**d. sandstorm**

**e. spottedleaf**

**f. tigerclaw**

**g. brightheart**

**h. other (tell who)**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Missing Chapters

**Sorry! OMG! I was just re looking over my already submitted chapter of TWA, and I noticed that I was missing three end POV's! I'm sorry! Because i am mucho busy and have alot of homework, I'll give you the detailed outline of what was supposted to happen. Something was funky with my lap top and deleted it! I'll work on it, and try to get the actual pages up, but who knows but here! Sorry!  
**

**Lionthorn's Pov: **Lionthorn talks about how he sees Icefrost sad and stuff and decides it's time to give her the stone. but when he goes to get the stone it's gone! Heatherheart is standing right behind him, which he didn't notice and has taken the stone. She goes into this long monalouge about how she loves him, but Lionthorn tells her he will never love her. Heatherheart is enraged, and won't let the stone go. Lionthorn is about to fight her when Icefrost comes into the den. Heatherheart, feeling maliouce because Lionthorn dumped her, tells Icefrost that Lionthorn just asked her to be her mate, sealing the deal with the blue stone. Without bothering to ask Lionthorn, Icefrost races from the den. Lionthorn is furious. He almost shreds Heatherheart right then and there, but decides going after Icefrost is more important and leaver her with the stone. He catches up to Icefrost and tries to apologize, but Icefrost stops him and hestintatnly, but strongly tells him to stay away from her and that she can't do it any more. That she tried so hard to get him, but it's over-even if Heahterheart was lying. She hints that she loves him, but she says that she's afraid...Lionthorn is left standing alone, knowing that everything is coming down on his shoulders- and that he has to fix it.

**Sparrowpelt's Pov: **Sparrowpelt is knocked out cold, still unresponding to the herbs his team is using to try to wake him. He goes through a lot of opposite horrors. First he's hot, then cold, then just right, then he sees light then he looks down and sees darkness. He first dosn't want to go to the darkness, but the light, but something was pulling him down. Suddenly he feels like he can't breath, like he's underwater and skinking fast. Then he's falling from a hight that he can't see how high he is or when he's going to hit the ground. Then he feels like he hit ground, an his whole body aches and it feels like all his bones are broken. Then he hears voices, familar ones, but ones he can't concentrae long enough on to bring forth the name. And it's like fingernails on a chalkboard to his ears, but one voice- one voice is like an angle. And he wants that voice to keep talking. He knows what the angle looks like, and he knows that this is his soul mate. But he dosn't know the angle's name. Suddenly, his vision returnes and there are faces...but none of them are right. Then he finds the angle voice, and like a bird hitting a window, he knows it's name. Pebble.

**Frostfoot's Pov: **Frostfoot is lounging with her freinds, still worried about Dreamleaf though. Her friends comfort her, but she decides not to tell the teams yet. She's hoping Dreamleaf will return soon. Her friends are gearing up to leave, most of them baring scars. Frostfoot thanks them, and her brother announces he had fun and he's glad no one got hurt. But that's not true. Fightingheart, got a deep long scar from Crowfeather, leaving him unable to travel. He tries to get up, trying to be all macho tough, but falls instantly because of his injery. Horsetail suggests that he stays with Frostfoot until he's better, and Quietstar agrees. Fightingheart isn't to happy, but grunts a yes just because 'i want to explore a bit more'. Frostfoot talks a bit more before bounding off to greet the teams. Someone asks where Dreamleaf is and she lies saying Dreamleaf had a bout of bad vole. The teams accept this, and Frostfoot goes on to say which teams won. They are as follows:

**1st: Frog**

**2nd: Squirrel**

**3rd: Rabbit**

**4th: Vole**

**5th: Fish**

**6th: Bird**

Most of the teams are happy because they got in the top three, while anyone 5th and under arn't to pleased. But that's life. Frostfoot concludes the episode saying the next challenge is a interesting mind bender as it will bend the laws of nature.

* * *

**Okay, please don't hate me! But I really need people to vote on who they want eliminated and who they want to join the teams. Please, go to the last chapter and look way down to see what I want you to vote. I can't update unless you vote, so PLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZE vote!**


End file.
